


Persona 5 Royal AU

by CrystalAngel_28



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAngel_28/pseuds/CrystalAngel_28
Summary: Ren Amamiya is a student on probation and is faced with a predicament of remaining himself. In this AU he has to choose between two Personas but one isn't a normal persona. There is Arsene his starting persona, and there is Shadeon. This second persona is not that of a normal persona as it is referred to as Shade Beast King.The story will split into two parts depending on the choice Ren will ultimately have to make further on. The good route and the bad route. (Coming later)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Persona 5 Royal AU  
Prologue

My name is Ren Amamiya, I am transfering to a new school due to my probation. I was accused of assulting a man whom was drunk and the woman did as she was told. I had no one on my side. They say the evidence was overwhelming and my parents couldn't handle the stress that came with the falsified verdict. I was given probation, but now thanks to that... Nevermind, no use thinking on this now, my train's about to stop at Shibuya. I grab my dufflebag and prepare to disembark.

Once I exit the station into Station Square, I start to head to the next area. But to find Youn-Gen, I had to look at my phone's map so that I wouldn't get lost. Taking a look at my phone, a weird eyeball app appeared and opened.

'What is this?' I thought. 'I can't get it to close.'

I sighed and that's when I noticed that time around me had slowed and came to stop. I looked around stunned when I saw before me a blue flame that formed into something. I saw my relfection inside the flame but that relfection had a cocky grin and golden eyes. But there was another flame that was behind me. A dark purple, almost black flame. In that one was another reflection of myself but that one looked enraged.

I can't lie about that not being disturbing. Time resumed and I thought to myself, what was that? Why were there two flames with different versions of me? I deleted the app and sighed.

"No point in mulling over it, I still need to find Sojiro Sakura's house." I muttered to myself.

I finally found my way and looked around. Should I ask for directions? I saw a police officer and decided to ask him for directions to Sojiro's house. But he was pretty rude so I decided to look for myself. I finally found his house but no one answered the doorbell. Was he out? I looked up when I heard a voice. There was a delivery guy.

"Guess Sakura-san is at his cafe."

"Do you know where his cafe is?" I asked.

"Oh do you need directions?"

I nodded and he told me where to find Cafe LeBlanc. I thanked him and went to the location. Upon finding the location I entered as a news report was talking about a bus going out of control. There was an old couple and a man doing a crossword puzzle. He looked at me.

"Oh right, they said that was today." the man said putting the newspaper.

The old couple thanked the man for the coffee and left making him sigh irritated.

"Four hours for just a single cup of joe." he said. "So you're the guy. I'm Sojiro Sakura, you'll be in my custody for the year."

"Yes sir." I said.

"I got the gist of your situation. You protected a woman from getting assulted, the man got hurt and sued you getting you arrested." he said "You do understand what probation means yes? Do anything wrong and I'll throw you out."

I flinched at his words getting thrown out would mean that I would have nowhere to go and since I have very little money, I couldn't survive out there on the streets. So I have to be careful. We went upstairs and he told me the cafe attic would be my room for the year.

"Oh and it's on you to clean it up." he said going downstairs.

I looked around. The room is big but it's so very cluttered so I rolled up my sleeves and decided to start cleaning up this room since, afterall, I'd be living in here. After a few hours, I got the room clean enough that was acceptable enough. I mean the book shelves and the desk were still covered in things but it was late and I was getting tired.

"What are you doing? You're making a lot of racket that I can hear from downstairs." Sojiro said.

He looked around at my room and seemed impressed that I actually cleaned up.

"I suppose it would make sense that you would want to clean your room up but you should get sleep. Tomorrow we're going to Shujin." he said.

"Shujin?" I asked.

"Shujin Academy, there's not many schools that would take someone like you in with a criminal record. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one after getting expelled once." Sojiro said. "Here, you need to record your daily activities. I have to report to your probation officer every month, so don't make me have to report more than I need to."

"Yes sir..." I said.

"I'm locking up for the night, I better not find anything missing or I'll turn you straight over to the police." he said before leaving.

I looked down after he left.

"Tch...."

I got changed in my pajama's and was about to go to sleep but I heard a phone ringing, I determined it wasn't my phone and went downstairs to the store phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's me?"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Sheesh you already forgot my voice, it's Sojiro Sakura."

"Oh."

"Look, I forgot to flip the open sign to closed. Could you do that?" he asked.

"Sure."

After I hung up, I went outside and flipped the open sign to closed and stepped back in locking the door. I went up to my room and laid on my bed.

"Probation for a whole year...Arrest...Trial...Still, I just couldn't overlook what was going on." I said thinking about that night. "Can't do anything about it now, I might as well sleep."

My phone made a notification noise and I looked at it. That weird app was back though I deleted it once. I decided to delete it again and then started to drift off to sleep. When I awoke I was in a jail cell? I sat up slowly and saw chain cuffs on my wrists. I held my head confused when I heard a laugh. Looking up I saw two girls with eye patches. I got up and they moved closer together, I walked forward noticing a ball and chain on my one ankle.

'What is this?' I thought.

I walked forward and grabbed onto the bars of the cell door. The girls moved and I saw an old man with a long nose.

"Trickster, welcome to my velvet room." he said.

I was very confused.

"So you've come to inmate?" one girl said.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream." said the other.

"You're in the presense of our master, stand up straight inmate!"

I looked up to the man and he chuckled.

"I am delighted to make your aquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

"Let me out!" I said.

The one girl slammed her batton against the door and it had some electricity around it. I backed up.

"Know your place inmate! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?!" she said.

"Still this is a surprise, the state of this room reflects your own heart."

We discussed a bit more and he was telling me that I'd have to be rehabilitated to avoid a coming ruin. I have no idea what he is talking about and the two girls face me again and he introduces them as Caroline and Justine. I aparently have to be obiediant to avoid what punishments they might have for me if I fail. I woke up more confused than ever even if it may've been just a dream but at the same time it didn't feel like one.

I got changed and Sojiro walked in telling me that we had to go to my new school to get the paperwork filled out. We got to the school and went into the principal's office. There was a female teacher near the principal and I could tell that she wasn't at all thrilled that I was going to be in her homeroom. The principal was very harsh and assumed that I had been hiding in my home town, the teacher gave me my student ID. There was a strange paper under it. She noticed the paper and snatched it as I took my ID. We left the office and Sojiro sighed.

"Your past follows you no matter where you go?"

We went back to the car and had to wait in a traffic jam. Sojiro was getting impatient about the fact the traffic wasn't moving. On the radio, there was mention of an accident in the subway. This meant trains would be delayed and I'd have to take a different route to school tomorrow.

"So how was it? The school I mean." he said. "Think you can handle it?"

"I'll do my best but it won't be easy." I said.

"That's your fault for getting in the matter of two adults." he said.

"Why did you take me in anyway?" I asked.

"I was asked to and was already paid for it." he said.

'Of course my parents paid him...' I thought looking out the window.

Finally, we got back to Leblanc and he looked at his phone.

"What a gruesome accident, eighty people were involved." Sojiro said. "Get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

He left and I sighed getting ready for bed. I laid down looking at my phone and read about the accident. Sounded like a lot of people were hurt, that strange app popped up again and I deleted it again and decided to reboot my phone just in case. With that, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets Ryuji Sakamoto and Morgana. In this chapter and chooses to awaken to Arsene's power rather than Shadeon's power.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 1

The next morning I got up early so that I wouldn't be late for school. I was warned after all that I am already on thin ice with my criminal record after all. I got dressed in my school uniform and grabbed my school bag as I went down stairs. Sojiro had made food for me for breakfast. Curry and coffee was the food I got, no reason to complain though. At least I am getting something to eat. Though eating just curry won't really be healthy, I tried the curry and it was spicy but it tasted great.

I headed out to make it to the train on time to Shibuya station. There was a girl on the train with red hair, she had offered her seat to an old lady but some rude guy sat down very fast. So I offered to help but she said that it was okay. On the way, it started to rain so I had to stand under something and check my phone. Again that weird app was on my phone. Someone ran over but they had a hood on. A female student I think. She pulled her hood down and I saw that she was pretty. I didn't really say anything. A man drove up and offered us both a ride to school but I refused and the girl seemed upset when she had gotten in his car. As he drove off, a blonde guy ran over and sounded angry calling the guy in the car a pervy teacher.

"Pervy teacher?" I said.

The guy looked at me.

"What are you looking at? You plan on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" he asked.

"Who's Kamoshida?" I asked him.

"Are you serious? You do go to Shujin right?" he asked.

"Oh, you go to Shujin too."

"No other school has this uniform." he said looking at me. "You're a second year like me huh? Oh are you a transfer student?"

"I just arrived here two days ago." I said.

"Then no wonder you don't know him." he said. "Effen Kamoshida thinks he's king of the castle."

"Huh? What castle?"

"Uh that's not what I...Oh I'm Ryuji Sakamoto."

"I'm Ren Amamiya."

"Crap, follow me, we're gonna be late! I know a shortcut!"

We both were about to go and a sudden pulse made my head hurt. Must've been the same for Ryuji. As we were heading to school the atmosphere around us felt kinda weird. I heard Ryuji shout in surprise and ran over to see what caught him off guard. Though the gate said Shujin Academy, the building was a castle. We went inside but it was very strange.

"This doesn't seem right." I said.

"You're right about that. Where's the school?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't ask me, I know the school didn't look like this when I came yesterday." I said.

These strange things came and knocked us out before we could run, when I awoke Ryuji asked me if I was okay. I looked around and asked if he was okay as well. Somehow we both were okay. There wasn't anyway out and some guy in a speedo and cape said we were going to get executed by his guards. Ryuji called the guy Kamoshida, if this was the guy, then he sure is a strange weirdo.

The guy started hurting Ryuji and I was held down when I spoke against the guy. Two voices rang in my head. One said he would help me to save Ryuji, the other said it would give me the power to destroy the enemy hurting my friend. I took the advice of the one who would help me save Ryuji. The voice from the other growled.

"Very well then but I will stay in your mind if you ever need me." the darker voice said.

"You made the right choice." The other voice said.

As that voice talked to me I experienced a pain unlike anything I felt before. When Kamoshida gave the order to execute Ryuji, I shouted that I will stop him. Yeah he didn't like that and he had his guards move to kill me. A burst of wind stunned them and I had a strange mask on my face. I felt the mask and grabbed at it to pull it off. I yanked it off and blood ran down my face, but I felt power.

I awoke to the power of a persona. The guards turned into monsters and my persona Arsene taught me how to fight. Ryuji and I escaped after locking Kamoshida in the cell, though my outfit returned to normal. While running, we met a cat creature named Morgana, I decided to trust him when he said he'd help us escape this crazy place. We let him out and he lead us to the bridge.

"Pull on the statue's jaw." Morgana said.

"The jaw?" I said doing as he said.

The bridge lowered and we could cross. Another enemy appeared and Ryuji fell on his ass from panic. My outfit changed again and Morgana summoned his persona and helped me fight. We defeated the enemies and ran on, there were guys in jail cells that looked exhausted but we couldn't help them. We fought another enemy and soon Morgana helped us to a room. We managed to get out through a vent shaft and was back.

Everything seemed normal after we got out. We encountered the police and had to head to school. We were very late, Kamoshida seemed different than in the castle and he overlooked us being late today but by his tone when he said 'Just try to enjoy your school life', made me wonder what he did.  
I went to the teacher's office and saw Ms. Kawakami waiting for me and she looked upset.

"Where were you, you are way too late." she said.

"I'm sorry, I kinda got lost."

She shook her head.

"I heard you were with that Sakamoto-kun. You shouldn't get involved with him." she said. "Now come on, we're going to class."

I followed her to the classroom and before we entered, she told me not to say anything unnecessary and the students somehow knew about my criminal record. The class were already talking when they saw me enter.

"Hi, I'm Ren Amamiya. I wasn't feeling well earlier so that's why I'm late. I hope we get along." I said with a slight bow.

They were all whispering about my criminal record but were really exaggerating it on stuff they think I did but never did. I went to the only open seat that was behind the girl I met that morning. I also noticed a student with bruises who seemed very timid. After class I noticed the scenery changed looking like that castle Ryuji and I escaped from.  
I shook my head confused, I was seen by Ms. Kawakami.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so, just kinda dazed." I said.

"If you say so, by the way you should head home. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry. Oh and don't get involved with Sakamoto-" she was saying.

Ryuji walked over and asked me to meet him on the roof. Kawakami told me just to go home, instead I went to the roof and was talking to Ryuji about what we went through today. We decided to go home still unsure what we went through. When I got back, I got scolded by Sojiro. Then he got a call from someone, he was much nicer to the person on the phone that's for sure.

After doing what he told me to do, I went to bed only to awaken once again in the Velvet Room. We discussed my powers of persona and the rehabilitation that would begin. They were about to send me on my way.

"Wait! Beside my persona's voice I heard a second, more darker voice!" I said.

"What did you say Inmate?!" Caroline asked.

"What did this voice offer you?" Justine asked.

"It offered me the power to destroy those who'd harm my friends." I said. "When I chose Arsene, it said it would remain in my mind."

They looked concerned to their master who seemed just as concerned.

"Try to ignore that voice, we will discuss it at another point. Try to rest." Igor said.

The scenery went dark and I saw the owner of the dark voice. A huge dark beast, it looked similar to a wolf but had dragon wings with glowing red eyes. It's claws were more like talons and it's upper canine teeth were showing despite it's mouth being closed. It's fur coat was a dark mix of black, purple, and crimson. Yet it gave a white shimmer.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am a king of the shade beasts. My power would be your power to command if you had chosen me. But you chose Arsene, oh trust me I am not mad. I will still lend you my power for a small period of time. Like when you and your friends are surrounded by an overwhelming amount of enemies." it said. "I will follow whatever rules Arsene decides to set for me but to call upon my power, all you must do is flip your mask upside down."

Arsene appeared behind me.

"What is your game Shadeon?"

"No game, honest." this thing said. "I will follow your rules."

"Very well. First, you can't take the boy's body as your host. Second if you do and his friends come to save him, if they defeat you then you must accept this defeat with honor. Third, you must not go back on your word. Fourth, if you do then I shall fight you here in his soul and expel you to the darkness from which you were locked up." Arsene said.

"I accept the terms." it said.

A dark key was forged and Arsene took it. I woke up with a start and pain in my head. I stumbled downstairs and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw one of my eyes were red and the other was yellow. When the pain settled my eyes were back to normal. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Something tells me I'm in for more than I will ever know." I said to myself.

Boy would I ever be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I already have the prologue and chapters 1-3 finished. Still I hope you like it nd comment where I might be able to improve. Please do not comment if you have nothing constructive to say that isn't meant to help me make the story better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Mishima for a bit. Ryuji awakens to his persona, Ren talks to Ann when she's feeling down, and Ann nearly loses her best friend. Ren starts getting tempted in situations to flip his mask upside down.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 2

The next morning I got up a bit earlier since I couldn't really get back to sleep. There was no breakfast this time and I guess that's kinda my fault. Maybe I can get something quick on the way to school. I grabbed some bread and ate it on the way. After class, I went into the hallway and overheard Kamoshida talking to that girl from my class.  
My left eye turned red as I listened in so I had to keep it shut. I swear that I heard him attempting to flirt with her in some non-obvious way. He seemed upset that she dodged him and left. As I was leaving school, Ryuji walked up to me.

"Yo."

"Oh hey Ryuji, what's up?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about that strange castle yesterday. Mind helping me look?"

'He doesn't seem like a bad guy, guess I'll help him out.' I thought. "Sure what should we do first?"

"Let's start by retracing our steps." he said. "Follow me back to the station, we'll start from there."

I followed him and we started going the same direction we came from before but ended up at the school so we tried again. Same result the second time, when I told him to check his phone it sparked a memory and he had me hand him my phone. I handed it and he saw the eyeball app.

"What's this eyeball?"

"I don't know, I can't delete it." I replied.

"Seriously? What a weird app." he said. "Oh wait this is it! I knew it, it's a navigation app. It's even got your search history!"

He activated it and I saw the scenery change around us and we were back at the castle. My outfit changed again to what I was wearing again. Ryuji stared.

"You Jelly?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not really. What's with the get-up anyway?" he asked.

"I thought I heard you two."

We looked up seeing Morgana.

"The shadows became agitated and a bit scared so I came to see what's up. What are you two doing back here?" Morgana said.

Ryuji explained why we came back here and Morgana sighed and we decided to head in with Morgana. Since Ryuji can't fight he'd have to stay behind us. Once in a safe room that Ryuji gave me a model gun that looked realistic enough and some medicine. Morgana was explaining the situation and we had to listen in on where the captive slaves were. We heard that they were taken to the training hall.

We waited till the two shadows were gone and then stepped out. We had to head down and take out the guard that was in front of the door. Once inside we still had a ways to go and Morgana taught me about using the gun in the palace. It actually fired real bullets because the enemy assumed that it was real. Another enemy we did a special move, till we finally got to the training hall. Once inside, we saw the slaves and they were enduring violence. Ryuji wanted to save them but Morgana told us they were something called Cognitive Beings, in other words, they aren't real people. Ryuji couldn't take pictures but decided to memorize their faces. I asked him to hurry up because the longer we were here the more chances we would be discovered.

"Good to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." he said.

We started to head back the way we came in when we were met by an ambush near the castle entrance. Shadow Kamoshida was there with his guards and they held Morgana and I down. He mocked Ryuji calling him a track traitor and I heard Ryuji's backstory at least from one side. I was tempted to flip my mask upside down when I thought of something.

"Ryuji, are you just going to let him mock you?" I asked him.

"You're right, because of him I lost my dream and I'm never getting it back." he said. "You are a huge bastard. Stop Looking Down On Me With That Stupid Smile On Your Face!"

Ryuji looked in pain as he awoke to a persona of his own and we defeated the enemies but Shadow Kamoshida didn't seem bothered and we saw a girl in a bikini that looked like my classmate she was also a cognitive being. She looked at me and was suddenly scared hiding. We took our chance and escaped. Ryuji and I left despite Morgana yelling something about we should help him with his plan whatever that is. Ryuji and I were a bit tired and went to get ramen. I told him about my past.

"What?!" he said.

I ate a bit more of my ramen.

"Because of that you got a criminal record? How much shittier can that guy get?"

"Ryuji I'm still eating."

"Sorry, still seems like we're the same."

We chatted a bit and then exchanged chat info. And Ryuji added more ginger to my food. Soon I got home and Sojiro asked me if I actually went to school today.

"Yeah I went." I said.

"Good to hear, here's your dinner." he said setting down curry.

Curry again, but it's so good I don't mind. The next day was the volley ball rally and we both decided to get evidence against Kamoshida. We want to give the school a reason to fire him. During the boring rally, Kamoshida spiked the ball and it collided hard with a student knocking him out. After the rally we started to look around to ask for info, soon we had to split up and Ryuji gave me a hint of where to go. When I asked a new member, he told me about Mishima getting special coaching.

"Special coaching?" I said.

"P-please don't ask me anymore! I can't handle it!" he said frightened.

I left and on the way to meet up with Ryuji. I met up with him and we discussed what we learned, I told him we got a name.

"Special coaching huh? True, I always see the guy covered in bruises. Let's go talk to him." he said.

We met up with Mishima as he was about to leave the school. We asked him a few questions and he tried dodging the questions when Kamoshida walked over telling Mishima he was late to practice. Mishima tried getting out of it but he didn't care and even threatened us. After he left Mishima spoke.

"Trying to prove he's abusing us won't solve anything. Everyone knows but they all keep quiet." he said.

I felt Shadeon growl in my head, seems he can't stand that kind of injustice. Ryuji and I went home for the day. Once I got home he texted me that he'd try asking again tomorrow. The next day we met up at lunch and were discussing the issue when we heard a familiar voice.

"We need to punish the king." I said.

"Huh you mean that other world's Kamoshida?" Ryuji asked.

"I finally found you!"

"Did you say something?" Ryuji asked me.

"Not at all." I said.

"Don't think you can get away from me without repaying me." a cat said jumping on the table.

"Morgana?" I said.

"How dare you up and leave me the other day?!" he said.

"You came into our realm?" Ryuji asked before gasping. "Does that mean you got a phone?"

"He's a cat Ryuji, he can't use a phone." I said.

We had to hide Morgana in my bag and go to the roof. He was telling us we could get Kamoshida to confess if we help him in his mission. But the trouble was he could die if we mess up so we were indecisive. During lunch I was heading past the guidance office as Kawakami wanted to talk to me. I encountered Yoshizawa again as she was leaving the room with a teacher and Mr. Kamoshida. He told her to avoid me and I glared looking away slightly. Inside the office Kawakami asked me a question.

"So, I was told you had an altercation the other day with Mr. Kamoshida?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. "Nothing of the sort happened."

"Is that so? By the way did you do something to Yoshizawa?"

"No, I only spoke to her once on the train."

"Well as long as you're being on your best behavior."

I sighed after that feeling Shadeon's aggravation. As I was heading out when I met one of the girls from the team named Shiho.

"Hmm, oh sorry am I in your way?" she asked.

She had a bruise above her eye.

"Not at all, are you okay?" I asked her worried.

"Huh, yeah, it's nothing. Are you the transfer student from Ann's class?" she asked. "I hope the rumors aren't bothering you."

"Not too much, people will stop talking about it if something new comes up." I said.

This girl smiled and we parted ways. On my way home I overheard Takamaki talking on the phone to someone. I think she was talking to Kamoshida and she didn't really look happy at all. In fact she looked worried after the call was cut off. I walked over and surprised her.

"Did you eavesdrop!?" she asked.

"Not on purpose." I said.

I had to chase her because she seemed upset and I just couldn't leave her be. When I caught up with her, I took her to a safe place where we could talk. Mr. Kamoshida was trying to get Ann to come over to his house so he could have his way with her. I was disgusted hearing a teacher was trying to force himself on someone, by using her friend to try and achieve this. I did my best to cheer her up and we parted ways. When I got home Sojiro asked if I was getting involved with any trouble makers.

"Nope, I made a friend." I said.

"Oh? They must be pretty strange if they want to hang out with you." he said.

'Rude.' I thought as I went to my room and got ready for bed.

The next day during class Morgana poked his head out of my desk and asked if we made up our minds. Ryuji texted me and called Morgana a mangy furball wondering if his offer was the only option. I put my phone away as a Student spoke up.

"Hey, what's that?!"

"Enough! This is a classroom!" the teacher said.

"Wait...She's going to jump!" a girl said.

My heart jumped to my throat when I heard it was Ann's friend Shiho. Ann and I ran into the hallway. Sure enough, Shiho was standing on the edge of the roof and let herself fall. Ann ran out fast and I caught up with Ryuji and we got outside, I could see that Shiho was still alive. She said something to Ann and then they left in the ambulance. Mishima ran off so Ryuji and I chased after him. 

Now we will make him tell us what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I came up with this story idea was from a really cool dream that I had. Came from playing too much Persona 5. As the chapters go on you will notice more and more differences. For now, they are small.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima admits that Kamosida is exactly how they saw him act in the palace where it comes to the violence. Ann Joins the Phantom Thieves after awakening to her persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor cussing is all so far. I will be working on the next chapter today. Depending on when I finish it will be when I post it. Currently I have plenty of free time to work on it.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 3

Ryuji and I cornered Mishima and refused to let him go past. He wasn't talking about it causing Ryuji to slam his fist into the locker.

"She Jumped and tried to kill herself!" he yelled.

Mishima got scared.

"L-leave me alone."

I stared at him.

"Mishima just tell us, we aren't going to get you in trouble." I said.

"He's right, we won't say you talked." Ryuji said.

"Suzui....She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!" Mishima said grasping his head.

"Called out?" I said.

"I was called out a number of times by him too. To the teachers room, he'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood and hit them." Mishima said.

"So that explains what we saw." Ryuji said. "The physical punishment thing was for real."

"But Suzui didn't make any mistakes yesterday. He seemed really annoyed so it must've been...Worse than usual." Mishima said.

My blood ran cold, a teacher would actually hit their students. But if that's the case...No, I feel like something else happened.

"He didn't...." Ryuji said suddenly getting mad. "That Son-of-a-Bitch!"

He ran off and Mishima and I ran off after him to the PE Faculty office. We got into the room just in time as Ryuji was blowing up at Kamoshida. I could tell Kamoshida was egging Ryuji to try and get him to throw a punch. I caught Ryuji's wrist and told him to calm down, that was when Kamoshida told all three of us that we'd be expelled at the next board meeting.  
"We'll make him eat his words." I muttered to Ryuji.  
"Oh right, we have that!" Ryuji said.

We left the room with Mishima and then met with Morgana to discuss that we no longer cared about consequences, that we had to defeat the shadow Kamosida. Ann heard us and wanted in on the battle. Ryuji refused her and after school we went to the castle.

"From here on out we'll treat each other as Phantom Thieves." Morgana said.

"Phantom Thieves?" Ryuji said.

"Those who stylishly covert treasure, that is what we become." Morgana said.

"That's awesome!" Ryuji said.

"Alright, let's head in. We're counting on you Joker." Morgana called me.

We were a bit confused before he explained about code names. Ryuji chose the name Skull and we decided to call Morgana, Mona. We were about to head in when we heard Ann, and she was very confused about what happened. We had to escort her out and then head into the castle. We saw Kamoshida in the open area but also a lot of soldiers, so we couldn't take him on. Mona had us follow him and we had to fight a shadow. Mona decided to teach us about a hold up to get money or items from the shadows.

We held up the shadow and it didn't have anything so Mona said we would attack. The shadow begged us to spare it. I told it I'd let it go, to hell that is. The shadow soon realized something and then told us it was not just a shadow but a persona from the realm of mankind's hearts. Her name is Pixie, she glowed changing into the same shape as my mask and went into my mask. Mona and Skull were severely confused about what just happened.

"What just happened?!" Ryuji asked. "Joker just pulled the shadow into his mask."

"I don't know either, I never heard of such a thing happening." Morgana said.

"Is it good?" I asked.

Before Morgana could answer another shadow came and attacked us. I switched personas and used Pixie to attack the enemy downing it.

"Wait, is that that shadow from earlier?" Morgana asked.

I got that shadow to join me as well.

"Holy-! Does that mean you can wield multiple personas?!" Morgana said stunned.

Morgana was very happy about this as it would be very helpful to our situation. We went forward and I acquired new personas. At a safe room, we heard guards talking about a princess. Mona went to check it out as Skull and I stayed in the safe room.

"Hey don't you think Morgana is strange?"

"Skull, use his codename." I said.

"Aw crap sorry!" he said.

Mona ran back in.

"This is bad, your friend Lady Ann...She's been taken by the shadows!" Morgana said.

We had to go rescue Ann especially now knowing she has the app just like Ryuji and I. When we got to the room she was taken to, we saw just how he thought the girls on the volley ball team were. Just like last time when Ann was losing hope and I was tempted to flip my mask upside down, I sparked Ann's hope and she awoke to a persona as well. She destroyed the cognitive version of herself that was standing by Kamoshida and we defeated the shadow that tried to stop us.

After the battle, she was tired nd confused about her appearance so we had no choice but to leave for the day. After she calmed down, we talked more in the train station and Ann became a team member. We all exchanged contact info and Morgana was placed in my care so I had to sneak him home. There was a woman in punk clothes and I tried talking to her for a bit but Sojiro told me to leave her alone. I took Mona upstairs fast and let him out of my bag. His meowing caught Sojiro's attention though and he demanded to know why I brought him there so I lied.

"He was abandoned." I said.

"That's...That's a shame, but this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go." he said. "Though I suppose if you had a pet to take care of you'd be on better behavior. Just don't let it wander downstairs or I'll throw it out."

He left my room and Mona called him this place's ruler, we'll he's not far off I suppose. Sojiro came back up with a plate of food.

"Seriously, it just had to keep calling out in that cute little voice." he said placing the dish down.

Internally I was grinning cause Sojiro couldn't refuse Mona's meowing.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asked.

"His name's Morgana."

"Morgana huh, I was kind of hoping I'd get to name it." he said. "Well make sure you wash that dish."

He soon left and I had a grin cause he has a soft spot for animals. Mona ate the food and I washed the dish before going to bed. The next day we were ready to head in but needed to prepare. So Mona suggested buying medicine and we bought some from the doctor that was at Leblanc and over heard a rumor about some strong medicine she creates, I'll have to keep that in mind.  
The next day Ryuji and I went to a shop that sells model guns and weapons. I was a bit enthusiastic about weapons as my dad had a fancy knife he showed me. He had to sell it though because of me. It upset me a bit because it was a gift from someone and very rare. While in the shop I saw the same knife in a display.

"That knife!" I said.

"Oh, you have a good eye kid." Iwai said. "I got this from someone who was desperate for money for their kid."

I looked at the price. It's 1,500,000 yen, I bit my lip as it was out of my price range.

"I'll just have to save up for it." I said.

"Oh-ho, you interested in it." he asked.

"Yeah, my dad....Had one just like it." I lied.

I knew it was dad's knife because of the engraving on the blade, but I couldn't just ask for it back. I'll have to buy it back for my dad.

"I see, it's a collectors item so I can't lower the price." he said.

"I'll have to save for it then." I said. 

"What happened to your dad's knife." he asked.

"...Dad lost it." I said.

"I see." he said.

We purchased weapons we'd need and I decided to save up for the knife. I hope I can get it for my dad before someone else buys it. The next day we went to begin the palace mission. When we entered the palace, a door to the velvet room appeared and Justine appeared.

"Come inside, we have much to discuss." she said.

We both went into the velvet room and I was back in that prison outfit. We discussed about persona fusions and I was granted a new skill. Before I left I spoke.

"You haven't told me about Shadeon." I said.

"So you know the name of the shade beast king." Igor said.

"Arsene has him bound by a contract." I said.

"I see, the proof is the black key around your neck." he said. "It's only here that it is visible. And the contract he is bound by reveals itself by changing your eyes."

"What is a shade beast?" I asked.

"They are monsters feared by Shadows, Personas, and Humans. The shades lost power when their king was sealed away by powerful persona users. But somehow it became unlocked by you." Igor said. "Keep it bound and don't allow it control over you for more than 15 minutes."

I nodded and soon left the velvet room. The others asked me why I was just standing around so they didn't see me go into the velvet room. We went in and Morgana taught us a few more things and eventually I was given a grappling hook so that we could get to areas that were hard to reach. We found books that made no sense but they seemed important so we took them. Finally, we found a library and inside there were three empty shelves. When placing the proper books, a secret room was revealed.

We went inside the room and saw that there were several pictures of Suzui on the wall and floor. It disgusted us, he will pay for this.


	5. Chatper 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is forced to use Shadeon's power at a point in the palace and Morgana tells them what they have to do once they send the calling card.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 4

I looked at Ann and put my hand on her shoulder making her look up at me.

"Panther, we will do something about this." I said.

"I know, Kamoshida will pay for this." Ann said.

"Hey, look over here!" Ryuji stated loudly. "Joker, there's some kind of medal here!"

We walked over to a shelf that was in the room, under the medal was the rest of the map of the castle. We looked over the map and I saw a few more odd rooms. We were to find these odd items called Will Seeds.

"Looks like the treasure is located up here." Ryuji said pointing to an area.

"Yeah, it should be located there as there are no other areas beyond there." Morgana said. "I'll explain more when we get there."

"Intruders! Halt!"

An enemy ran into the room so we had to fight but the shadow among the other two was odd. Morgana was stunned and the enemy just mumbled slightly.

"What the hell is with that one? It's not doing anything." Ryuji said.

"Careful Skull, if that's what I think it is, this will be quite problematic." Morgana said.

Ryuji attacked the shadow and it retaliated and attacked him, thankfully he dodged it but was now confused.

"Skull, strike it with it's weakness!" I yelled.

"Right!" He said. "Let's go Captain Kid!"

His persona struck it with Zio and the enemy dropped an item. It then exploded hurting the other two enemies.

"What the-?! It exploded?!" Ryuji said.

Another group appeared and again that same type of Shadow appeared. We managed to defeat it at least.

"What was up with that Shadow?" Ann asked.

"That was a Disaster Shadow. They are more dangerous than ordinary shadows if you don't take them out right away." Morgana explained.

"Looks like we'll have to keep that in mind if we run into different kinds of disaster shadows." I said.

"Right, we're counting on you Joker." Morgana said.

We continued on our path, following the map and reached a place where Kamoshida sees himself as an absolute ruler. It was the gym.

"So this is the gym." Ann said.

"Looks like it." I said.

"So the guy sees himself as a god here! Tch..." Ryuji said. "What a pain."

"Joker, there's an incoming enemy!" Morgana shouted.

We looked up backing up as a guard appeared confirming that Kamoshida sees the gym as some kind of Holy place. We had to fight the shadow, while it was strong, it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. After defeating it, more shadows appeared and slowly approached us. We used the grappling hook to get out of that situation. Again before I had thought clearly, Shadeon was tempting me with his power.

When we were safe from the enemies, Shadeon was shouting at me in my head.

"I'm giving you many opportunities to use my power! Why aren't you doing so?!" He yelled.

'Because if there's a way out of the situation that I can see then I'd rather do that than risk getting my friends hurt.' I thought. 'Remember that even if Arsene was fused with another persona that you are bound by the contract.'

Shadeon growled calming down.

"Yes, you are correct." it said. "My apologies."

I looked up when Ryuji pat my shoulder.

"You okay Joker?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

We continued making our way through, finally reaching an area where the tower was. Enemies were guarding a possibly locked door and the enemies were strong. I could see that there was a way to use the grappling hook to get away from the enemies. We also found another Will seed and went into the tower. The floor and room changed becoming distorted.

"What the?" Ann said.

"The distortions are getting stronger, it means we're getting closer to the treasure." Morgana said smiling.

We continued going through till we found a safe room and I asked everyone how they were doing.

"I think we can still keep going." Ann said smiling.

"More importantly, are you sure you're okay Joker?" Ryuji asked. "I noticed that when we encounter low level shadows, they run away in fear."

"I noticed that too." Morgana said. "Not only that, my persona was startled when you were holding your head."

"Wait your persona was agitated too?" Ryuji asked.

"Mine was as well." Ann said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Well...If you're sure you are okay." Ryuji said.

I used an SP kit to restore energy to our team so that we could keep going just a bit longer. We resumed our exploration and found a secret passage to the main hall. There was a room with a switch to activate an elevator that was not active before. It took us to the area where there was one final Will Seed guarded by a shadow.

We took it down and took the last Will Seed. The three Will Seeds fused together but I wasn't sure really what it was for. It was important though so we kept it. Heading back upstairs, we continued fighting our way through. There was hallway of swinging scythes that we had to look for two keys to deactivate them. I figured two high level enemies will have the keys. When we were about to get the second key, we were ambushed by enemies.

"There is no escape no intruders! You will die here!"

I looked around for an exit but there was none. We were surrounded on all sides.

"Seems there's no choice now." Shadeon said.

'Fifteen minutes is all you get.' I thought.

"Understood."

I reached up taking off my mask enough to flip it upside down. When I put the mask back on, I felt a surge of power.

"Come Shadeon, show these enemies your power!" I yelled.

The flames around me were a dark purple as Shadeon made his appearance. Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana were surprised at the sheer power Shadeon wielded. The shadows saw Shadeon and the lower level ones ran away in fear while the rest died. I grabbed the second key and flipped my mask back to it's normal position. I felt drained though afterwards.

"Joker, what was that persona?" Morgana asked.

"The Shade Beast King. He's bound by a contract so that it can't run wild." I said.

"Shade Beast King?" Ryuji asked. "But damn that was amazing!"

"I can't have him be active more than 15 minutes." I said.

"I agree, you look drained. Let's find a safe room for you to rest in Joker." Ann said.

We went back to the hall of Scythes and deactivated the trap. Getting through safely, it seemed any enemies that were up here had heard about the commotion and fled. We found a saferoom and I flopped on the floor almost completely wiped out.

"You think you can make it Joker, the treasure is so close." Morgana asked.

"I think so Mona." I said. "The leftover effect from Shadeon's power is wearing off." I said. "Just give me a few minutes." I said.

After about ten minutes the effect vanished and we continued on finding an alternative entrance into the throne room. We had to sneak because Kamoshida was in there as well as many soldiers. We got into the back of the throne room finding a large treasure horde and a floating cloud.

"That treasure thing has to be in here somewhere right?" Ryuji asked.

"Yep." Morgana said. "I sense it."

"Hey what's this? It's floating in the air." Ann said.

"That's the treasure. We finally found it." he said smiling.

"That cloudy thing?" I asked.

"Let me explain, simply finding the treasure isn't enough. We have to make it appear by sending the ruler a calling card. You see, we have to destroy the treasure." Morgana said.

"Destroy it?" Ryuji asked.

"When it's destroyed the palace should turn into a sort of prison for the palace ruler. They will be faced with all their crimes and have to live with the guilt." Morgana said.

"That sounds so dark." Ann said.

"I suppose so, but let's head back. We have to discuss the calling card."

We left since our route was now secure. After leaving though I fell to my knees. I felt so exhausted.

"You okay Ren?!" Morgana asked.

"I'm just tired." I said.

"Here, let me help you get home." Ryuji said.

Ryuji helped me back to Youn-gen till I had the energy to get back to LeBlanc. Sojiro looked up.

"Jeeze, you better head to bed early. You look ready to fall over." he said.

I said nothing only mumbling, thankfully tomorrow is Sunday and there is no school. I didn't even change out of my uniform and just flopped onto my bed instantly falling asleep. I was summoned to the velvet room.

"So you used Shadeon's power." Igor said.

"For the limited time. Urg, even in my dreams I feel way too exhausted." I said.

"I am not surprised. Though it was still too early, you did not have a choice but to use his power." he stated. "How did it make you feel?"

"Overwhelmed actually, I didn't know if I could handle it." I said.

"That is no surprise as Shadeon is very powerful. Do be careful of how often you use his power or you might sleep a whole day away." Igor said.

I'll have to take this advice to heart because when I woke up Sunday, it was already noon. I checked my phone seeing worried texts from Ann and Ryuji so I responded that I was okay, just severely wiped out.

"Guess this means I should train myself to be able to handle his power next time that I have to use it." I mummbled to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will work on the next chapter tomorrow but I'm not sure it'll be done before the end of the day tomorrow. We will see.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren spends his day off from school hanging out with Ryuji learning a bit more about him and starts a clinical trial with Dr. Tae Takemi.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 5

I forced myself to get up since I just can't spend the entire day in bed. Morgana looked at me.

"How are you feeling Ren?"

Morgana had been worried about me all night, sure he can be a little annoying at times but I can tell he cares. He's sure he's a human who lost his true self in the metaverse.

"Yeah, I can't stay in bed all day. " I said. "Besides, I think I've pretty much recovered."

I checked my phone. Ann was busy visiting her friend Shiho. Ryuji sent me a message though asking me to hang out with him for the day. So I texted him that I would meet up with him. He told me that he was at the arcade in Shibuya. I asked him the name of the arcade and he responded that it's called Gigolo Arcade. I changed clothes and left, I'll grab food with Ryuji.  
Once I arrived to Central Street, I looked for the arcade. I finally found out and found Ryuji inside. He smiled waving at me.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Ryuji asked.

"Better, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well since we have to wait till tomorrow to go send the calling card, why don't we train? Going through the palace I realized something man. I need to strengthen my leg with all that running we did. Don't want my leg giving out while we fight." he said smiling.

Ryuji's not a bad guy, a bit loud when he talks about things that either bothers him or makes him passionate.

"Definitely can't have that, and perhaps the training will help me too. First let's make sure we at least have food. I didn't get out of bed till Noon." I said.

"Did that persona drain you that much?" he asked stunned.

Morgana popped his head out of his bag.

"Will you be quiet Ryuji? We don't need unwanted attention." Morgana said.

"Crap, sorry!" he said. "But yeah, food sounds great right now."

We went to the diner on Central Street and ordered some food before I followed Ryuji to an area outside the school's practice building. We were both had gotten in our gym outfits.

"Alright dude, let's run around the school!" he said smiling.

"Alright." I said smiling.

We began to run around the school, after a while we stopped back at Ryuji's secret spot and took a break. Ryuji was taking deep breaths, I guess that since Kamoshida broke his leg some time ago he hadn't been running. Maybe his leg hurt or he couldn't face the others because of this.

"You okay Ryuji?" I asked.

"Yeah... Just really out of practice. My legs are all tight." Ryuji said before straightening up. Before Kamoshida came along, Track was the only thing the school had going for it."

I gave Ryuji a bottle of water and he took it.

"Kamoshida got our coach fired and subbed for our team. He gave us near impossible tasks to do and would add to them if we couldn't do them. He went after me really hard especially cause he knew I was the kind of guy that would stand up to him." he said before drinking the water.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's just me and my mom, my dad left us."

Ryuji explained about his family and how Kamoshida brought up Ryuji's dad.

"So then you punched him?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he considers it self defense breaking my leg to the point that I had to wear a brace after my cast was removed. My mom wanted to sue the school for allowing Kamoshida to go that far. I could have lost my leg if he had done a lot worse. But she said nothing as the school told her it was self defense. She apologized to me for being a single mom." Ryuji said.

"That's terrible man, I can understand why you hate Kamoshida so much." I said.

"Right?!" he said smiling. "Anyway, we better get home and rest up. Oh and dude, please be careful about using that persona you used earlier."

"Right. See you tomorrow." I said.

"See ya!"

I rode the train home after that and realized that Ryuji doesn't seem to like wearing the leg brace. Perhaps it's just a reminder to him of what happened. My legs are tired too. As I get to LeBlanc, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey man, my legs feel like jelly. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Ryuji."

"Good to hear, let's do our best tomorrow okay."

"Yeah, night Ryuji." I said.

I went inside and Sojiro greeted me.

"Hey, why don't you go to bed early? You still look exhausted though I have no idea why." he said. "Or go see that doctor that was here the other day."

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

I left LeBlanc heading to the clinic. One look at me, she asked me to come into the exam room. Dr. Tae examined me.

"Hmm, you look exhausted but it seems that you need get more rest." she said. "Here, take this tonight and you should feel completely better by morning."

I accepted the medicine and we walked back into the waiting room.

"That'll be 350 yen." she said.

I paid her the money and then went back to LeBlanc. Once I was back, Sojiro had gone home. I read the instructions on the packet and then took the pill. Morgana looked at me.

"Let's get some sleep, you need the rest for tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah, goodnight Morgana."

We both went to sleep when I was back in that darkness. Shadeon looked up at me.

"Ah, you are here Ren."

"You didn't warn me that my energy would be sapped by using you to fight."

"Be proud that I let you use my power. You were in a tight spot. Tell you what, if you can get out of sticky situations such as what you and your friends were in then I will lighten up. I suppose I gave you too much power after all."

"Too much is probably an understatement. I was very drained afterwards."

"Not my fault." Shadeon said. "Rest up Ren. We shall see how your path goes after all."

I woke up the next morning feeling much better, Morgana was already in my bag ready to head out to school with me. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. At the platform, Ryuji caught up with us.

"Hey man, you look better." he said smiling.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better too." I said.

"So are we going to send the calling card today?" he whispered.

"Yep, we'll discuss it after school." I said.

"Cool." he said smiling.

During class, I had to answer a question that was asked of me relating to the topic we were studying. Other than that most of the day was boring. At lunch, I bought bread from the school store and then went to the roof. Looks like Ryuji had the same idea so we decided to discus a few things. I asked him about his leg brace he was supposed to wear.

"I don't need it much anymore. I only need a medical leg sleeve after heavy exercise now. It's easier to hide it under my pants." he said as we ate lunch. "I'm wearing it now since we went running yesterday."

"I'm guessing you also wore it after all we went through in that place." I said.

"Yep, never took it off actually." Ryuji said. "It's kinda hard to wear it in hot weather though."

We finished eating our lunch and went back to class once class time resumed. After school, we met up on the school roof to discuss the calling card.

"So why do we need to destroy the treasure?" Ann asked.

"It's so the true treasure can be revealed. The true treasure is also distorted by the palace ruler in order to symbolize the representation of their palace." Morgana explained. "So when we created the calling card we warn the palace ruler they can't hide their twisted desires from the Phantom Thieves."

"That is so badass." Ryuji said smiling. "Oh, can I write it? Please?"

"You sure you can handle it?" Ann asked.

"Course I'm sure." Ryuji said.

"Just don't make it obvious on who made it." I said. "It would be huge trouble if anyone figured out it was us."

"I know, don't worry." he said with a smile.

"Alright then, we'll leave the calling card to you Ryuji." I said.

"One more thing." Morgana said. "The effect of a calling card only lasts one day, so we need to steal the treasure in that single day."

We all nodded and left for home. I decided to see the doctor to follow-up on that rumored medicine she makes and maybe cut her a deal. It could be very helpful to us if we could get our hands on more powerful medicine to make infiltrations on palace's easier. I told Sojiro that I need to do a follow-up appointment after my severe exhaustion and he told me to be back before he would have to lock up for the night.

I went back to the clinic and Dr. Tae looked up.

"Ah, glad to see that you look much better. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I heard about this rumored drug you're making." I said.

Dr. Tae frowned and told me to follow her into the exam room. So I did and I sat down on a chair. She locked the door and asked me what my game was. After a bit of back and forth, we cut a deal. I just had to drink this medicine she was working on, I downed it with no problem. She was actually surprised I did that, and then I blacked out. When I came too, Dr. Tae looked over.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you insane? Only an idiot would have drank that." she said.

"It's for my exams." I said.

"If you say so, by the way, you fainted because of the taste of the medicine. When it mixes with gastric juices it produces a smell similar to surstromming." she said.

'That explains that.' I thought.

"By the way, when can you come for the next clinical trail?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't remember that huh?" she asked.

She then explained how important teenage volunteers were important to the medical industry. She also said she had to perfect the medicine. If I help her then she'll increase the medicinal selection as long as I tell no one about her original medicines. I agreed so now we have a deal. This is going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I can't forget the character interactions that Ren will have with people.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends battle Kamoshida for the treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cuss warning but I will not use the GD word. Also I will do my best to post 1 chapter per day unless circumstances out of my control happens.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 6

The next day at school, we noticed that there were so many calling cards posted on the bulletin board. We had to wait for Ann so I read one of the calling cards posted.

"Uh..." Morgana said. "Well aside the logo, the message on the card should do the trick, let's wait for Lady Ann."

Morgana and I joined Ryuji while we waited for Ann.

"Cool right?" Ryuji said smiling.

"It's definitely interesting Ryuji." I said.

Other students started to arrive and they saw the calling cards, starting to murmur. Ann soon arrived and saw the calling card. I could hear her reading it. At least a bit of it. Part of the message said...

'We know what you are hiding, you can not hide your shitty desires from us. We will take those distorted without fail. From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.'

'Well at least he didn't completely make it obvious on who wrote it.' I thought to myself. 'Why do I feel like this will be a slight issue in the future?'

Ann walked over to us and Ryuji smiled.

"I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference." he said. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah, I get what you were trying to say." she said. "However, it also sounds like you were trying to be overzealous." she said.

We looked over as the students started to talking about the calling card.

"What's with this calling card?" said a male student.

"Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?" said a female student.

"Who are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people?" a different male student said.

"Well it's got everyone excited so it's fine." Ryuji said.

We all noticed Kamoshida walk up to the board and saw the calling cards. When he read the card he got furious. I thought he was going to hit a nearby student at first.

"Who's responsible for this!" Kamoshida yelled.

Morgana smiled.

"Would you look at that? That's the reaction we want to have when our targets see the calling card." Morgana said.

Morgana quickly hid in my bag as Kamoshida walked over to us.

"Was it you two?!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I said with a straight face.

"Yeah, we don't know nothing about it." Ryuji said.

"You two will be expelled soon enough but what harm is there is speeding it up by claiming self defense." he said with a smirk.

His shadow appeared telling us to come steal his treasure if we can. When it snapped back to reality, Kamoshida went to shove Ryuji but I moved in front glaring at him. My eyes changed again and Kamoshida backed off feeling as though a dark entity was glaring into his very soul.

"Freak." he said getting up and leaving.

I blinked and we went to class. After school, we went into the palace, we have to get the treasure before Kamoshida reports to the principal what happened in the hallway. We got to the throne room and then the treasure vault thanks to being able to travel via safe rooms. When we got into the treasure room, we saw a huge crown.

"Aw yeah! The treasure has appeared!" Morgana stated.

"So that's the distorted treasure?" I said.

"Makes sense it would be a crown." Ryuji said with disgust.

"It kinda pisses me off. Why is it so pretty?" Ann asked.

"T-Treasure!" Morgana said catching our attention.

"Uh...The cat's acting awfully excited." Ryuji said.

"What's wrong Mona?" Ann asked.

Morgana jumped up and acted really strange just meowing in happiness.

"Mona that's not catnip." I said. "Quit it!"

Morgana just meowed in response.

"Alright you stupid cat that's enough!" Ryuji said prying Morgana off the treasure.

Morgana seemed to realize what he was doing and cleared his throat.

"Ah, forgive me for such a display in front of a lady." Morgana said.

They chatted a little as I stared at the treasure. It seems tougher than it looks actually, sturdy. I don't think we can destroy the treasure's distortion like this.

"Guys, the treasure's distortion seems too strong to break. I think we're going to have to find the source as we take the treasure with us." I said.

"You're right, something tells me we will have to fight Kamoshida to weaken the distortion." Morgana said. "Let's take the treasure with us."

We had to carry the treasure and sure as heck, this treasure was heavy. As we carried it, we heard a crappy cheerleader like chant, a volleyball came out of nowhere knocking the crown out of our grasp. Kamoshida appeared and shrunk the crown and it was in his hand. Beside him was the cognitive Ann.

"So you were waiting to ambush us, I am not surprised." I said.

"This treasure of mine proves that I am a king in this world!" Kamoshida said.

"Yeah right, you only think you're a king because many people don't know your true nature!" Ryuji said. "We're gonna reveal that side you asshole!"

"Good luck trying." he said mocking us. "The only one who should be revealing himself is that freak of a leader you follow!"

I figured even Shadow Kamoshida was now aware of my eyes. But I'm not going to use Shadeon to fight because of how exhausted it makes me right after. I didn't even bother listening to him as he was saying how he was better than everyone else.

"I'm a cut above all other humans." Kamoshida said.

"Above? You mean beneath! You're Damn Demon!" Ann said in anger.

Kamoshida laughed telling us he was a demon who rules this world. His shadow transformed into some weird and disturbing four-armed demon. Kamoshida's tongue was longer than what his mouth could hold. He was wearing the crown on his head, in front of him was a trophy with the lower half of humans inside of it. In one had was a large wine glass with the cognitive Ann in it, in two different hands, were golden cutlery. In the fourth hand was an item he'd smack against the floor to get the slaves on both sides to attack us with many volleyballs.  
We did a considerable amount of damage to Kamoshida but he then ate one of those things from his trophy. It fully healed him.

"Hey, what should we do?" Ryuji whispered.

"Aim for that trophy." I said. "If we get rid of that, he won't be able to heal."

"Good thinking Joker." Morgana said.

We struck the trophy and Kamoshida got angry that we attacked the trophy. I think at this point we stopped listening to him. We managed to destroy the trophy and we did an all out attack.

"Slaves! You know what to do. Bring me my ball for my kill shot!" he ordered the slaves.

The one that came running with a ball was a cognitive version of Mishima.

"I'm sorry king Kamoshida! I have your ball right here!" the cognition said.

"Too slow Mishima." Kamoshida said.

"Wha?! Why's Mishima here?!" Ryuji said.

"Calm down, that's not the real one." Morgana said.

We had to guard as Mishima tossed the ball into the air and Kamoshida hit the ball and it hit all of us with a shockwave. But thanks to our guard, we didn't take much damage. Kamoshida sent Mishima away calling him weak. A new cognitive being ran over with a ball. It was a cognition of Suzui, she was dressed in a bunny bikini.

"King Kamoshida, I brought your ball as you asked." she said.

"There's a good girl Suzui." he said. "All women should just obey me without question."

Morgana had to calm Ann down and I was disgusted as I sneered. Shadeon and I shared the same opinion at that moment. We're taking down the king.

"Aim for the cognition." I said. "Come Genbu!"

I used an ice attack and knocked down the cognition. On the second attack I got, I weakened her defense. Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana did just enough damage to defeat the cognition. Now was the time for another plan as no more slaves ran in.

"Skull, go for the crown. We'll distract him." I whispered.

"Got it." Ryuji said backing off from the group.

I swapped my persona to increase our attacks as we distracted Kamoshida. When he finally noticed one of us were missing, Ryuji attacked knocking the crown off Kamoshida's head. He became dejected and pathetic, so our attacks were now doing so much more damage. We defeated him. The huge crown shrunk.

"We should be able to shatter it now." Morgana said.

We were going to walk up to it when Kamoshida took the crown trying to run. There was nowhere to run now. He was making up excuses on how he had high expectations forced on him and how people loved basking in his achievements. Ann was so pissed off and summoned Carmen. Carmen threw a fireball at Kamoshida missing on purpose and he threw the crown to us.

"You want this, here, take it!" he said.

I caught the crown.

"You have the right to finish me off since you won. Do that, and my real self will go down as well." he said.

Ann had Carmen attack but the second fireball missed and she spoke.

"If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes." she said in anger.

"You're kind Lady Ann." Morgana said.

"I've lost, you're through when you lose." Kamoshida said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I think you'll have plenty of time to atone for your crimes. You better atone." I said.

"Yes, I will." he said.

I rose the crown into the air and slammed it to the ground shattering it. The pieces glowed and came together forming into an olympic medal. I picked up and the castle began to change.

"Come on, we need to leave. The castle will become his prison." Morgana said.

We ran away from the change in the cognitive change. The castle was becoming decrepit and dangerous to traverse while we ran. Morgana turned back into a cat and Ryuji tripped since he wasn't used to running so much. We got out just in time.

"Whoa, check out the nav!" Ryuji said.

We took out our phones.

"The destination has been locked."

"What does that mean?" Ann said.

"While the palace still exists, it has become a prison to the palace ruler, he will be treated as a prisoner by the cognitions he belittled. They will not be as cruel as him but seeing them alone will remind him of his sins." Morgana said.

"So a constant and cruel reminder." I said taking out the medal. "Let's go to the hideout to discuss what to do with this medal."

"Good idea." Ryuji said. "But um....Let's do that tomorrow. I'm totally wiped out."

"Same here." Ann said.

"First thing after school then." I said.

We went to the station, we accomplished our goal but now we have to wait till the school board meeting to know our fate. That's all we can really do for now.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is unable to meet up till later to discuss what to do with the medal so Ren spends his time with Dr. Tae learning a bit more about her and spends time with Sojiro. He even starts a part time job.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 7

That night as Morgana and I got home we were both tired. My phone beeped so I took it out, it was a message from Ann and Ryuji. We all were tuckered out and Morgana bragged about how skilled he was to transform back to a cat as we were leaving the palace.

Ryuji: Oh one more thing dude.

Ren: What is it?

Ryuji: Did you realize your eyes were different colors when we left the palace?

Ann: I noticed that too.

I looked at Morgana and whispered.

"Are they still different?" I asked.

"Yeah, you may want to avoid having them seen by Boss." Morgana said.

A lot of people call Sojiro 'Boss' so that's what Morgana calls him. But seriously this is not good. I kept my eyes on the phone screen but thankfully, Sojiro was busy with a customer. I got upstairs and flopped onto my bed. My phone beeped so I took my phone out to see who was messaging me. Nope, just a news notification. I yawned and eventually dozed off.

The next day at school, Ryuji and I were hanging out in the hallway drinking some water. Ryuji was obviously wearing his leg wrap today, I mean we did run really hard to get out of the palace.

"Hey man, have you seen Kamoshida today?" Ryuji asked.

"Nope, I've been hearing his fan club gossiping about how he's not here." I said.

"Weird." Ryuji said.

"Oh perfect timing."

We looked up to see Ms. Kawakami walk over to us.

"Study hall will be held instead of PE today. There's been a rumor that Mr. Kamoshida has placed himself under suspension." Ms. Kawakami said.

"Huh?!" I said.

"Wait! A suspension?!" Ryuji yelled.

"Sakamoto-kun, hush!" Ms. Kawakami said in a harsh whisper. "The talks about your expulsions are on hold too. Until we know more that is. Principal Kabiyokawa went to talk to him but he wasn't making any sense."

Ryuji and I were very surprised about that.

"Well, I relayed what's going on to you two, so stay out of trouble." she said walking away.

Ryuji and I stared at each other after collecting our thought.

"You think it could be the change of heart?" Ryuji asked quietly.

"Maybe, but we won't know till May 2nd." I said quietly.

"True, guess all we can do now is wait. Wanna hang out after school? We can do more training?" he said smiling.

"I'd love to man, but you should relax your leg for today." I said.

"Eh, true, mom will get worried if I put too much strain on it. Oh crap, I nearly forgot that I gotta get groceries later!" he said.

"Well don't let forgetfulness get the better of you man." I said with a chuckle.

"Right, see ya later Ren." he said.

We went back to class after breaktime ended. The kids in my class were talking about the fact that I was going to get expelled. Though some were curious about where Kamoshida was. After school, I got a text from Ryuji and Ann discussing that we'd have to wait for a while to discuss the medal, I said that was fine as I had things to do today as well. After that, I checked my phone and saw there was a message from Dr. Tae. Guess today I'll go visit and do a clinical trial.

I went on my way to the clinic since Ann's still busy visiting Shiho. I texted Ann as I waited for my train.

Ren: Hey Ann, how's Shiho doing?

Ann: She's still unconscious but stable. What are you doing?

Ren: Just waiting for my train. I have something to do today.

Ann: Okay, thanks for checking in.

Ren: No problem Ann, we're teammates after all.

Ann: Yeah, oh I have to go, see you at school tomorrow.

Ren: See you.

My train finally arrived so I got on and went to Youn-Gen. One I arrived, I went to Tae's clinic.

"I'm here, let's do a clinical trial." I said.

"Ah good, I was expecting you." she said. "Please head to the exam room."

I walked into the exam room and she handed me a medicine cup with blue liquid in it this time. I had sat on the bed and drank it. I blacked out again after drinking it. When I woke up Tae smiled telling me she was going to draw blood. A police officer entered the room. Tae looked a bit annoyed.

"Can I help you officer?" Dr. Tae asked while writing on her clipboard.

"I came here to investigate a complaint filed against you. I bet you weren't able to hide any incriminating evidence huh?" The officer said looking smug.

"False complaint I see." she mumbled. "Here you go."

She pointed to a list on her laptop confusing the once smug officer.

"This kid is the only patient I had today, if you think I am doing improper billing then I can show the receipts." she said.

"There must be some kind of mistake." he said.

"All this complaint was for was too harass me." she said.

The police officer grumbled and then looked at me.

"You there! You don't look sick!" he said. "You doing something illegal?"

"I've been suffering severe exhaustion and besides, unless you have a warrants it's none of your business as we have Doctor/Patient confidentiality. Meaning you can't ask these kinds of question without consent." I said.

The police officer went silent as Dr. Tae nods.

"He's right, about that." she said. "Besides, we're in the middle of an examination."

"Fine, whatever...By the way boy, seems you made a mistake choosing this Doctor. She is called The Plague after all." he said leaving.

When he was gone we sighed in annoyance.

"Well that was an annoyance." she said.

"I agree, what he was doing was nothing but harassment." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I should be used to it." she said.

"Why did he call you the plague anyway?" I asked.

"Because of a medical error I made. Though it wasn't my fault, almost the whole medical community believes I am at fault." she said. "Does this information scare you?"

"Not at all." I said.

"Alright then." she said smiling. "Now then, I'll draw double the amount of blood since you're so healthy."

I blinked stunned but nodded and she giggled.

"Only kidding, but seriously, role up your sleeve."

I nodded again and I rolled up my sleeve. After a few tests, she let me go home. As I got home, she called me asking me if I got home safely and I told her I did, she was a bit relieved and after a bit, she hung up.

"Ah, you're back. Do you have a minute?" Sojiro asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Okay, put your stuff down."

I put my bag on the bench.

"So, how are you doing in school? Are you keeping out of trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying out of trouble. I just hang out with my friends."

"Good, because I have to report to your probation officer twice a month. Don't go making me write even more crap." he said. "Anyway, do you think you could help me out around here?"

"What would I be doing?"

"Stuff like dishes and cleaning, I won't make you do it for free. If you help out then, I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee. How does that sound?" he asked smiling a bit.

I started to relax a bit.

"Sounds interesting." I said.

"Then it's a deal." he said smiling. "Now, you best head to bed."

I nodded and grabbed my bag heading into my room for the night. I set my bag onto the desk letting Mona hop out.

"Today's been a productive day, It's best to get some sleep huh." Mona said.

"Yep, and I have a feeling the rest of the days before the target day will be busy." I said.

"Yep. Goodnight Ren."

"Night Mona."

I got changed in my pajamas and went to sleep. Over the next few days, I had gotten a job working at a convenience store, hanging out with Ryuji or visiting Dr. Tae. At night I worked with Sojiro.

While working with Sojiro, he was teaching me the basics of coffee making and this guy came in. Sojiro definitely didn't like him from the looks of it by the way he avoided chatting with this guy. Too bad he didn't want to say why that was.

"That guy was suspicious." I said.

"You thought so too hmm? Well if you ever see him around just ignore him." he said. "Nothing good will happen if you chat with him."

"I understand Boss." I said.

"Good, now let's finish up for the night. Tomorrow may be Sunday but It's best to get plenty of rest."

I nodded and cleaned the store before he went home. So I locked up for the night before heading to bed myself. On Sunday, I decided to head on over to work as Ryuji and Dr. Tae were busy that day. The convenience store was open day and night, so I popped on in.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh hello? can I help you?"

"Yeah, I called for the part time job, my name's Ren Amamiya." I said.

"Oh, okay, so you're the student who called in for the job. I'll go get the manager."

The woman went into the back and soon came out with the manager. He welcomed me and we found a uniform that fit me. I'd be training under the lady who was working on the front counter where people pay for their purchases. I only had to watch her for today to get a good grasp on how to do the job.

Well, I memorized how to do the job so that I'd get it and she even quizzed me on where the barcode was for the store-brand milk. I answered correctly as the barcode was located next to the company logo. I was paid for the day and told about days ending with the number 7 being very busy and if I could help them out then I should come in if I can. I nodded and soon left for LeBlanc. In three days, the school board will have a meeting so I hope everything will go well. But we can only wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't get this done today but it's done. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and the others wait for the day of the board meeting to see if the change of heart worked or not.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 8

(3 Days till board meeting)

I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone. The date is 4/29. If I count today there are 3 days left before the school board meeting. After school, I looked at my phone checking for any messages, no one was messaging me today so I decided to go to work today. I did stop by the arcade and saw Ryuji inside.

"Sup Ryuji?" I said.

"Hey man, I'm still trying to find us a new place to train." he said. "I'll contact you when I find one."

"Alright, see you then." I said.

We waved and I went to the convenience store to work. I would be working on the front while being watched to see if I do well. Ryuji came in while I was working.

"Whoa! I didn't know you worked here dude!"

"Yep." I said smiling.

"Okay, well I better get what I need to buy." he said smiling.

I rung up other customers while Ryuji went to get what he needed. Ryuji came up with an item he needed so I rang him up.

"Text you later man." he said smiling.

I nodded and finished up my work day. I still had time after work so I swung by a book store to see what books they had to offer.

"Ren, has your other persona been quiet?" Morgana asked as we were looking.

"You mean Shadeon?" I said in a whisper.

"Yeah that one."

"Well yeah, we haven't been in a battle for a while. I think he's bored." I whispered.

I picked out the books I wanted to buy and set them on the counter. The cashier looked at me.

"You're lucky we're slightly pet friendly. Seems your pet cat is well behaved but very talkative."

"I know." I said.

I paid for the books and went back to LeBlanc. When I got back Sojiro asked me to help him out for tonight.

"Sure thing, just let me put my books away."

I went upstairs and set my things down before walking back downstairs to help Sojiro out. While he was teaching me about more coffee basics, he asked me a question.

"By the way, you haven't been overly exhausted again have you?"

"It only happens on occasions but I'm fine." I said smiling a bit.

"Good, can't have you go and collapsing can we?" he said with sarcasm.

The door opened and that same man that seemed to bother Sojiro last time came in again. I don't know what he was getting at but he was bothering Sojiro so I snuck my phone out of my pocket and called Sojiro's phone. He checked his phone and then spoke.

"Oh there's that call with Social Services I was waiting for. They call to check on this guy every so often. Would you like to chat with them?" Sojiro asked.

"Ah I just remembered I have somewhere to be." the guy said leaving quickly.

Sojiro put his phone away and smiled.

"That was pretty quick thinking." he said to me.

"Well I just couldn't let him continue." I said.

"Jeeze you like being helpful if some people may not appreciate it. But thanks."

I nodded, we closed for the night and he went home as I went to my room.

"Hey Ren, let's do a little training." Morgana said.

"With that ceiling beam?" I asked.

"Yeah, take that chair over there and lets start."

"Why?"

"If you use Shadeon's power again you maybe less tired if you build up your Stamina." he said.

"Alright then."

Morgana observed me as I used the beam to do pull ups. I was weaker than I thought when I fell onto the floor after that.

"Yeah it looks like we have a long way to go." he said.

"Guess so." I said a bit exhausted.

I changed clothes and went to bed afterwards.

(2 days till board meeting)

The next day at school I could still hear rumors about my expulsion and if anyone had seen Kamoshida. I saw Mishima was looking so concerned as he sat alone during lunch.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh um...What's going to happen to us? No one's seem Mr. Kamoshida for a while." Mishima said with concerned.

"Don't worry." I said patting his shoulder. "I know everything will be just fine."

"You're optimistic but I doubt it." he said.

"Trust me Mishima, everything will be fine." I said.

He blinked as I got up and went to the school store and bought some bread to eat. Ryuji and Ann joined me on the school roof for lunch. I was just talking with them. After lunch we went to class. When class ended, the teacher asked me to drop off some papers to the student council room.

I took the paper packets as I was asked and went to the student council room. I knocked before entering. Two girls were in the student council room talking a little. One with brown hair and one with light brown hair. She was wearing a pink sweater and white leotards with little black flowers.

"Can I help you?" the girl with brown hair said.

That one had an air of authority but also seemed like she could figure us out.

"Ah, yes." I said. "I was asked to bring these to the student council room."

"Test packets for the second year students." she said. "You didn't look at any of them right?"

"No, that would definitely get me in trouble." I said.

"Should I go now Nijima-san?"

"You can stay unless you need to look after the flower beds." said the girl called Nijima. "Here, let me make sure each packet has the proper seal still intact. After all, I was told about you."

I rolled my eyes a bit but complied as she checked to make sure each packet was still sealed. I starred at the other girl. She definitely has the air of a refined lady. She is also kinda cute but it's best I don't say anything. It would be bad if they took a compliment out of context and I'd rather not get in trouble.

"Okay, each seal is still very much intact. You can leave now." Nijima said to me.

I left the room and checked my phone. Ryuji had messaged me.

Ryuji: I found a new training place. Meet me on Central Street in Shibuya.

Ren: I'll be there in a bit.

Ryuji: Cool, see you soon man.

I caught a train to Shibuya and met up with Ryuji on Central Street. He lead the way to a gym called Protein Lovers. 

"So this is the place?" I asked.

"Yep, also did you remember to bring what's important?" he asked.

"What? Some protein?"

"Not just that dude, I'm talking about spare undies." he said. "Getting back in your sweaty clothes after a shower is just gross man. And no I'm not lending you a pair of my underwear."

"Ryuji why would I ask to borrow your underwear?" I asked with a straight face. "That's just weird."

We both laughed a bit and went into the gym to exercise. After a while, we were both tuckered out.

"My form's starting to come back...But Damn." he said.

"Sakamoto?"

We both looked up and Ryuji recognized him.

"Oh! Ikeda-senpai What's bopin'?" Ryuji said.

"Bopin'? What's that supposed to mean?" Ikeda asked.

"Oh it's just a new word I made up. Maybe it'll catch on." Ryuji replied smiling.

The guy shook his head smiling.

"By the way, is this someone from the track team?" he asked looking at me.

"No, Ren moved here after the whole issue with Kamoshida happened." Ryuji said.

"Oh, right...Sorry about not helping back then. Are you going to rejoin the track team?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ryuji said.

"You haven't heard? Yamauchi is reinstating the track team." Ikeda said. "The news got as far as me and I'm not there anymore."

They chatted for a bit longer and then he left.

"You seem conflicted." I said.

"Kinda but I'm concerned about Yamauchi taking over as a supervisor for the track team." Ryuji said.

"Is he an asshole?" I asked.

"Yeah completely." Ryuji said. "Don't worry, I have no plans of going back. They wouldn't want me back anyway."

After we got cleaned up, we went to enjoy some ramen. Soon we had to head back home for the night. Sojiro was busy so I didn't need to help him out tonight. Besides, I had to take my laundry to the laundromat to wash them.

"These washing machines shake a lot." Morgana said.

"True but at least we can't complain. And I needed to get my clothes clean." I said.

Soon my laundry was done and after a run through the dryer, I carried the basket with my dry clothes back to LeBlanc. 

(1 day before the Board Meeting.)

The next day Ann seemed a bit more antsy than usual saying she felt as if someone had been following her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, maybe it's because of what we accomplished and my senses are making me feel paranoid that's all." she said smiling.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well tomorrow's the board meeting. We did all we could right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see." I said.

"True." she said.

We caught our train and went to school. After school there was no one to hang out with so I went to the gym after picking up a change of clothes. The guy who ran the place suggested that I start out with the treadmill since I was a beginner. Morgana was telling me to be careful, too bad I wasn't to careful. I fell and hit the floor pretty hard.

"Ow..." I said.

"Are you okay?! You still alive?" Morgana asked.

"That hurt." I said.

I had some minor scrapes but nothing serious. Next time, I am going to be careful how I run on a treadmill. I went home and just decided I was going to rest for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes on, Kamoshida confesses his crimes and Ren has to sell the medal before their celebration.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 9

The day before the start of Golden Week, we had a sudden morning assembly. The students were gossiping as usual and the principal was starting to speak. Shiho thankfully pulled through like a champ. I could see Ann looked relieved and the principal was going to continue speaking when the door opened. We looked over and saw Kamoshida walk in. What surprised us was that he said he'd confess his crimes in front of the entire student body. The students around us muttered in shock and surprise.

"I thought of this school as my own castle, doing as I wished because I didn't care about the consequences. I physically abused my team, verbally abused students I hated, and....I sexually harassed female students." Kamoshida admitted. "I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself."

The students around us were in shock realizing the rumors were true that they heard about Kamoshida. I looked over seeing one of the teachers calling for the police. As he spoke again.  
"I also wanted to expel students all because I didn't like them, I will of course rescind those. I tried to force Takamiki into having relations with me if her friend had a position on the team." he said

The students went from shock to anger and disgust talking lowly about what he was saying. The teacher that had made a call looked at Kamoshida.

"Mr. Kamoshida, the police will be escorting you out for what you've done."

"I understand." he said.

Another teacher was telling all students to return to their classrooms until we could be dismissed. All the students went back to their classrooms while Ann, Ryuji, and I stood close to the one gym door.

"Dude, he really did have a change of heart." Ryuji said stunned.

"Looks like it." Ann said.

"Things should settle down now." I said.

"We can discuss the medal today after school." Morgana said.

He went back in my bag as Mishima and two girls walked over. The girls apologized to Ann for the rumors they spread about her and left. Mishima looked up.

"I did terrible things to you two, I can't apologize enough for that. But I swear, I'll make it up to you." Mishima said.

After school, we met up on the school rooftop to talk about what to do with the medal. Ryuji was looking up what it was worth. Turns out the medal is worth 30,000 yen. Not bad really. We decided to let Ann decide where we'd eat.

"So Ann, how's Shiho doing?" I asked.

"She regained consciousness." Ann said happily.

"That's great to hear." Ryuji said smiling.

"I'm glad she'll be okay now." I said.

"Indeed Lady Ann." Morgana said. "All we can do now is wait for her to recover."

"Yeah, so shall we meet up on the 5th for the celebration?" Ann asked.

"Sounds good." I said smiling.

"Well then, we'll leave selling the medal to you Ren-ren." Ryuji said.

We went home and decided that the next day we would sell the medal at the Air Soft Shop. After school I did some errands and helped Sojiro with the cafe. The next morning, we were going to head out but Sojiro asked us to help him with the store today. So I was doing dishes.

"Sorry to ask you to help out of the blue." he said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

The TV news started talking about Kamoshida's fall from grace and while they didn't show students faces, the uniforms were clearly visible. They were interviewing them about the awful things Kamoshida did to them.

"Hmm? That uniform..." Sojiro said.

When they showed the school he looked at me.

"I knew it, this is your school." he said annoyed.

"Looks like it." I said.

"Better work on keeping your head down. The police will more than likely come to your school." he said.

"I'll make sure to do so." I said.

Morgana and I didn't get the chance to go out because we were busy helping all day. Morgana looked at me.

"Let's make sure we sell that medal tomorrow. We'll have to ignore the chief's request to help till we get back."

"Yeah but I feel bad about that."

"I know but it's the best choice."

I agreed and since I couldn't go out tonight in the area, I did more exercise which went better than last time. I didn't fall onto the floor in a heap at least.

"Well you improved this time." Morgana said smiling.

"Yeah...Whew..." I said.

The next day Morgana and I were setting out and Sojiro looked up at me.

"Make sure you wash the dishes."

"I will when I get back."

"Don't talk back just make sure they get done." he said looking annoyed.

We looked up as a lady with silver hair walked in. She looked tired but had an air of authority much like Nijima-san at school.

"Welcome." Sojiro said.

The woman sat down and looked at me.

"Are you a part-timer, I'm surprised this place can afford it." she said.

"That's exactly it." Sojiro said.

"So, what school do you attend?" She asked.

"I go to Shujin Academy." I said.

"Really? Someone I know goes there." she said.

"What'll you have?" Sojiro asked.

"One house blend please."

"Coming right up." Sojiro said.

The lady looked at me.

"By the way, you must've heard about that happened to the gym teacher."

"I have, it was a shock." I said.

"I see." she said.

"I hate to seem rude miss, but I have some errands to do." I said.

"Oh, well be safe on your way then." she replied.

I nodded and left LeBlanc taking the train to Shibuya. Morgana and I arrived to Central Street, while walking to the Air Soft shop, we saw two cops and one seemed very irritated. They were mumbling about something but I went in and talked to Iwai about selling the medal.

"Hmm, tell you what kid. I'll pay you 30,000 yen and you do me a favor in return."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Take this bag and don't open it." he said.

I agreed and he paid me for the medal and I took the bag. I walked away as the cops came in and the aggressive one was questioning Iwai about who knows what. Then the cop looked at me.

"Hey you! Show me what's in the bag!" he ordered.

"No, I don't have to." I said.

"I said show me!" the aggressive one.

"Calm down, the kid's not the one we're here for. We bother someone not involved we could get in a lot of trouble." said a calmer one.

I quickly got out of there and Morgana popped out of my bag.

"Hey, aren't you curious about what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Shouldn't hurt to take a peak." I said.

We looked in the bag and saw a model gun that looked so real that we thought it actually was real.

"We'll have to talk to him when we get the chance. We gotta see if he'll sell us this gun." he said.

"Yeah, might be very helpful for battle." I said.

I closed the bag and gave it to Morgana. He pulled in carefully into my bag so that no one else would get curious. I'll have to hide this from Sojiro. I know he'd kick me out for sure if he finds it, worse he'd turn me over to the cops if he found that gun.

Once we got back to LeBlanc, I hid the very real model gun in the junk pile. I hid it so that it wasn't easy to notice but that I could remember where it's at. Morgana would remember too. I then went downstairs and did the dishes that Sojiro asked me to do. He wasn't there so he must've had to do a grocery run.

"Ah, you're back." Sojiro said carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Here, let me help." I said.

"Thank you." he said.

I helped him put the store ingredients away and then finished the dishes. Sojiro went home for the night and I went upstairs. My phone rang so I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Ren! Did you sell it?" she asked.

"Yeah I remembered." I said.

"Great! You're going to love where we're going tomorrow. I hope you look forward to it!" she said.

I could tell by the tone of her voice, she was cheery.

"Right, see you tomorrow Ann." I said smiling.

"Goodnight Ren." she said.

I hung up and then stretched yawning.

"We better go to sleep early, we can't be late to meet the others." Morgana said.

"Right." I said. "Night Mona."

"Good night Ren."

We both went to bed for the night. I wonder when I'm supposed to be contacted by the velvet room attendants again. Maybe they're busy discussing about Shadeon. Oh well, maybe later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't get this chapter done as it's been a busy day. Also if I get a call to resume my job the chapters will be delayed. Of course I will let you all know when that happens.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends have their celebration, and Ren gets a velvet pendant to act as a secondary line of defense against Shadeon's power. He also snaps at Nijima-senpai.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 10

The next morning, Morgana and I got ready to go. We met up with Ryuji and Ann before going to a place that was an obviously expensive buffet. There was a buffet time limit today. One hour all you can eat for 8,000 yen per person. I heard Shadeon speak in my head.

"Damn! That's expensive!" Shadeon said.

'I know, good thing we got that money from the medal. Means we'll be left with 6,000 yen.' I thought to him.

"True, but still that money goes to the phantom thief funds."

We paid the waiter who came up to collect the money as we decided to enter. We each got food that we liked.

"Mmm....So good!" Ryuji said.

Ryuji was eating a lot of meat.

"This cake is so soft and delicious!" Ann said happily.

Ann certainly loves cake and by now we had a few dishes on the table.

"So, I heard the police will be coming to our school to question a few people." Ann said.

"That sounds troublesome." Morgana said.

"Yeah, our names are going to come for sure because of the rumors." Ryuji said.

"True." I said.

"By the way, check this out! There are people who are totally grateful for what we did." Ryuji said holding up his phone.

There was a new website called Phantom Afictionado. There was a message on the website thanking us for what we did.

"So what do we do now?" Ryuji asked.

"Are we good on time?" I asked.

"Huh?" Ryuji said. "Oh right we only got an hour to eat!"

"Just fifty minutes left! I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu!" Ann said.

"Watch our things, we'll get something for you guys too." Ryuji said.

They went up to the buffet tables. When they got back, Ann had more dessert dishes while Ryuji had more meat dishes and there was a plate of something mixed up.

"Aw man, it melts in my mouth." Ryuji said as he ate.

"So happy!" Ann said as she ate.

"Hey, calories." Ryuji said.

They had a light argument in which I wanted no part of. The food they brought back for Mona and I was kinda....Not what we really wanted. So Mona and I decided to get food but they didn't even pay attention. Mona and I got a lot of food due to also gathering intel about the case with Kamoshida. Going back to the table Ryuji, Mona, and I had to eat all the food we brought back.

"We...Did it." Mona said.

"Yep...*Urp*...But I think we over did it. I can't eat another bite."

'My belt feels multiple sizes too small.' I thought.

"Great work guys, how about a grapefruit tart to cleanse your palettes?" Ann asked.

"No..." I said.

"Don't talk about sour stuff." Ryuji said. "*Urp* Uh oh, we need to hurry to a bathroom."

Ryuji, Mona, and I all went to another floor of the hotel to get to the restroom. Food never tastes good coming back up that's for sure. We left the bathroom feeling a bit better and decided to head back down. But this group of men shoved us out of the way talking about something. But one guy was very familiar, so familiar that my head hurt trying to recall where I heard the voice and saw him before.

One guy shoved Ryuji and they went onto the elevator, so now we had to wait for another one.

"You okay Ren, is it Shadeon?" Ryuji asked.

"No, don't worry." I said. "I'm just light headed."

"You ain't feeling well?" he asked a bit worried.

"Ren almost never eats well, and I'm always stuck eating canned cat food." Mona said.

"Still...That asshole really pissed me off acting all high and mighty." Ryuji said.

We got back to Ann and she seemed ticked off telling us about a rude customer and we told her about the rude people we saw. After some discussion we decided to keep going as the Phantom Thieves. But we needed to come up with a name.

"I think the best name for our team is ShadePhantoms." I said.

"Not bad, but is it because you have that secret in you?" Ann asked.

"Not at all. A phantom thieves we hide in the shadows and leave behind no trace of our involvement." I said. "The only thing is our calling card."

"Dude, that's way awesome." Ryuji said.

"I agree, it suites us very well." Mona said.

"Yeah, then that's what we are from here on out." Ann said. "Huh? Oh no! Our time for the buffet ran out."

"It's fine, I don't think I could eat anything else today anyway." I said.

We agreed and went back home. I just went straight to bed, I was then summoned to the velvet room.

"Welcome back trickster, we have much to discuss with you about what we were doing." Igor said. "We were preparing a fail safe should Shadeon try possessing you outside the metaverse."

"He can possess me outside the metaverse?" I asked.

"Indeed he can." he said. "Caroline, Justine, put the pendant onto him that you both designed using the power of his persona Arsene."

I was pulled out of my cell by Caroline, Justine put a pendant around my neck. It did burn a bit.

"That pendant will only be visible inside the metaverse. It won't show in reality." Justine said. "We only wish for you to be alright inmate."

"That actually hurt a bit." I said.

"Work hard towards your rehabilitation." Igor said.

I woke up the next morning and went to school. Nijima-san stopped me for a moment.

"Can I ask you a few question?" she asked. "About what you think of the incident with Mr. Kamoshida?"

"Sorry, I don't really have time to chat right now." I said.

"Just a quick one." she said.

"Look Nijima-senpai, I don't have time to chat. I have a few things that I really have to do after school and I can't be late for school." I said going to go around her.

"I'll make you a hall pass, you will answer my question." she said insistently.

"Ninjima-san I said I'm busy!" I growled.

She froze a bit and I sighed.

"Fine, whatever, what's your damn question?" I asked.

".....I forgot...." she said stunned. "I apologize, I was out of line trying to force you to answer when you may not be sure. I will overlook today as I was at fault for agitating you."

A few students were whispering about this factor. Great....

"Just ask." I said. "I was out of line myself as I didn't have a lot of sleep last night."

A lie but it's better than nothing.

"Oh, I suppose we all get that way. Did Mr. Kamoshida ever threaten you?" she asked.

"Just with the expulsion, and he threatened to hurt Ryuji and say he'd claim it as 'self defense' again." I said. 

"I am so sorry to hear that." she said taking notes. "I had to ask because I know some students don't want to talk to the cops or feel uncomfortable with sharing this information. Oh and please stop going onto the roof. It's off limits you know."

She walked away and I sighed heading to class rather annoyed. My phone buzzed, so I looked at it. It was Ryuji in the group chat.

Ryuji: The student council president asked me about my previous interactions with Kamoshida.

Ann: Yeah, she came up to me as well. She said it's so if students don't want their names to be known.

Ren: Yeah I yelled at her.

Ryuji: Did you spook her?

Ren: Probably.

We put away our phones deciding to meet up with each other at the hideout. We can discuss what to do next from there. At lunch, I ate with Ryuji on the roof. I told Ryuji about what happened.

"Dude, you really did blow up on her." Ryuji said.

"Yeah, students heard me blow up at her too. I don't have very high hopes on them not spreading more rumors about me or getting me called to the guidance office." I said as I ate my bread.

We both heard an announcement calling me to the guidance office. I frowned and went to the office seeing Nijima-san there. Ms. Kawakami was there too.

"Amamiya-kun, I believe you owe Nijima-san an apology for your rude behavior or I will be forced to give you detention today for an hour." she said.

"Ms. Kawakami, he already apologized to me."

"I have to hear it myself." she said.

I sucked it up and bowed slightly.

"Nijima-senpai, I apologize for my rude behavior. You were just trying to be helpful and I was disrespectful." I said.

In truth I was furious about this.

"I accept the apology, just make sure you study for your exams." she said.

I was allowed to leave with a verbal warning that any other outbursts will result in detention or worse. Expulsion. I soon calmed down and went to my still about empty classroom. Mishima came up to me. He was quiet but asked if I was part of the phantom thieves. He said he hopes his website will be of help to us and decided to keep quiet. When Mishima walked away, Ryuji and Ann walked over.

"We heard everything." Ryuji said.

"Doesn't look like he's going to say anything." Ann said.

"By the way, do you guys want to meet up later to study? Exams are coming up." I said.

"Ah hell dude, why did you have to remind me!?" Ryuji asked.

I chuckled. I think things are going to get interesting from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take a day or two to make a few chapters, so there won't be any chapters posted tomorrow and possibly Monday. But in return I will try to post two chapters maybe three. I have to do something really important that will keep me busy unless it storms then I might get a chapter posted tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of a new place to hunt for smaller targets.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 11

After school, we met at the hideout to discuss about our next target which wasn't easy as we just started looking. I was thinking about what the Velvet room attendants told me about Shadeon's full capability. Why was he trying to possess me? What's his end goal. Asking him won't yield the answers I am looking for as he'll no doubt avoid the question. One person I have equipped is one that belonged to a different wild card but changed when it became my mask.

He's playing the same role as Arsene in keeping Shadeon on a metaphorical tight leash.

"Earth to Ren-Ren." Ryuji said snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I said. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Ann asked why you growled at the class prez."

"Oh sorry, I was losing my temper at her that's all." I said. "Mostly due to Shadeon trying to possess me."

"Possess you, are you going to be okay?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, I was given an extra fail-safe." I said. "We can't see it right now though."

"It's only visible in the metaverse right?" Ann asked.

I nodded and we got quiet. Morgana hopped out of sight as Nijima-san came onto the roof. She walked over to us.

"What do you want?" Ryuji asked already annoyed.

"You know you are not allowed up here. I have a few question for you three." she said.

She looked at me as I starred at her annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'll word my questions carefully." Nijima said. "How well did you know Mr. Kamoshida?"

"Nijima-san, I was only here for month. We only had a few encounters and I already told you what happened." I said.

"I remember." she said.

"I'm surprised you have time for this sort of thing Nijima-senpai." Ann said.

"Not as if I had a choice." she mumbled.

"So what else, you just gonna snoop because you were told to?" Ryuji said annoyed.

"Try to understand my position to, being forced to deal with this horseplay." she said annoyed.

"Horseplay?!" Ann declared with an angry expression.

"You know, if the Phantom Thieves are real, they certainly did more than the teachers and principal who blindly thought Kamoshida could do no wrong." Ryuji said.

Nijima-san backed off a bit so I spoke up.

"If you really do care about the well-being of your fellow students Nijima-san, you would have noticed how people were being treated or how they avoided telling the truth of the abuse because of Kamoshida's threats." I said.

I know I was being cold by her expression.

"Holy shit dude." Ryuji said surprised.

"Just make sure you all get to class on time." Nijima-san said with a sigh.

She left the rooftop and Morgana hopped down.

"That was pretty cold Ren, but she is a sharp one. I think we better be careful of what we say around her." Morgana said.

We all agreed and went home for the day. When I got home, Sojiro tossed me a copy of the cafe's keys.

"That's the key to this place, I can't keep waiting for you to come back at night." Sojiro said. "Just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." I said.

Since I'm now able to get out at night, I decided to head to Central Street. On the way to Central Street, there was a politician talking about the country's troubles. Maybe his skills can be helpful later. I looked at Morgana.

"Let's go talk to that guy at the Airsoft shop about the gun." he said.

I nodded and we went to the shop, the man was sitting there. My dad's knife was still in the case and still very expensive. I went up to Iwai.

"What do you want kid?" he asked.

"About the gun that was in the bag." I said.

"Hmm...Alright, step into the back and we will talk." he said.

I followed him into the back office. Iwai sat on his chair.

"What's your deal kid? Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"Just a gun enthusiast." I said.

"Is that so, I suppose you did help me out by taking the customized model gun before those detectives came in." he said. "Still, if you want access to more options then you should know these can get expensive. They can go for thousands of yen. Even millions depending on how I feel."

I can tell he's being shady.

"If you want access to that special menu, then you'll need to do tasks for me." he said.

"Very well." I said.

"Then we have a deal." Iwai said.

After doing a few cleaning tasks, I was able to leave. The bookstore had a few new books that I could get but I was trying to save the money to get my dad's knife back. On the way to catch the train, I saw there was a job application for a ramen shop that is open at night. I called them up and they offered to work around my school schedule. Any money I earn goes to phantom thief expenses, food, and my dad's knife.

The next day we were sitting by the subway entrance because Morgana wanted to show us something as we were still looking for a new target. We were looking at the Phantom Aficianado Website for a target. We had to look for a post with a full name. Finally, we found one. The next target is a government stalker named Natsuhiko Nakanohara.

"So now we just need a place a distortion." Ryuji said excitedly.

"We don't need those this time. Just enter in what I say." Morgana said. "The key word is Mementos."

"Okay well that's weird. M-e-m-e-t-o-s was it?" Ryuji said.

Everything around us stayed the same but the people had vanished.

"Huh? It feels like I'm walking on air." Ann said.

"Is this that Nakanohara's palace?" Ryuji asked.

"It feels different." I said.

"You're half right and half wrong Ryuji." Morgana said. "Let's go, the shadows here lurk underground."

We followed him and the entrance to this Mementos was distorted indeed. There were these red vein-like things on the floor by the pillars, even vein like structures going deeper into Mementos. The sounds and this slight darkness gives the place a very unsettling vibe.

"Whoa, this place is insane." Ryuji said. "Huh? Our clothes changed?!"

"The shadows know we're here?!" Ann said stunned.

"Since the moment we set foot in here. We're safe here on this floor, the shadows don't come up here." Morgana said.

"So What is this eerie place anyway?" I asked.

"Mementos is...Everyone's palace." Morgana said.

"I don't get it." Ryuji said.

"I think what he means is that the public shares this palace." I said.

"That's right Joker." Morgana said. "Only problem is that I don't really know how big mementos really is. It's really huge and deep though."

"So are we going to walk in if huge?" Ryuji asked.

"It seems my time has finally come!"

We all looked at Morgana confused.

"Morgana, Transform!" Morgana said.

He jumped in the air and turned into a car. A car with a tail and cat ears. Why am I not surprised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is shorter than the precious chapters. So to make the chapters longer I will start posting a new chapter every other day until I get my job back then I will post a new chapter when I have the time. Please enjoy this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren learns a bit about shade creatures and he has to prepare for his upcoming exams.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 12

So by ultimate choice, I was chosen to drive the mona bus. Finding our target was pretty easy and he seemed really upset we were choosing to fight him over some man named Maderame. What happened after we beat his shadow, Nakanohara asked us to steal Maderame's heart before anyone else fell prey to him. We obtained a treasure bud that we had to peel what felt like flower petals from around the treasure to reveal what it was.

"So the process of obtaining treasures from the shadows in Mementos is different from the palace. We peel energy petals from them." I said.

"Yep." Morgana said smiling. "Nice going Joker."

"By the way Joker, what's that pendant around your neck?" Ann asked. "Is that the fail-safe?"

I lifted up the pendant. It was a crystal with a mask in the center shaped to look like Arsene's mask.

"Yeah, this is the extra fail-safe if Shadeon tries possessing me without my permission." I said

"Why does he want to possess you?" Ryuji asked.

"Not a single clue." I said. "I doubt he'll tell me."

"You can speak to him?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, sometimes he instigates the conversation." I said. "Like now for example but you can't hear him. Shadeon chooses not to let you hear him."

"I'm kinda curious what he'd have to say." Ryuji said. "Like why he chose you."

I shrugged my shoulders and we started to head out of the area where we fought Nakanohara.

"Joker. Can you eat those petals you are still holding?" Shadeon asked.

'Now why should I do that?' I thought to him.

"I'm hungry and desire petals are my favorite." he said.

'Ask one of my persona's for permission.' I said. 'Cause I bet you need to possess me to eat them properly.'

"Oh right. Silky can I possess Ren for a few minutes to eat the desire petals?" he asked.

I saw Silky sigh.

"Only if you promise to return control to Ren right after. Because we're all watching you Shadeon." she said with a frosty tone. "If you don't I will freeze you solid till the next palace."

"G-got it ma'am." Shadeon said.

Shadeon took control of my body so I could only watch as he consumed the desire petals that had been peeled off the treasure. I looked at Cait Sith.

"Why does he need to eat those anyway?" I asked.

"Right you wouldn't know since shade beasts were sealed away so long ago by powerful persona users." Cait Sith said. "Shade beasts eat desires and it grants them power. Desire petals don't have the same effect but to a shade beast, they are a delicacy."

"So as long as he doesn't eat desires and just feasts on the petals he's fine?" I said.

"Correct." Silky said. "Arsene's instructions is to make sure of two things; Shadeon doesn't force possession upon you and that he doesn't eat pure desire."

I soon had control back over my body and a nasty taste in my mouth. It tasted like I ate a raw onion! Thankfully my breath doesn't reflect that.

'What the heck Shadeon!? I have a nasty taste in my mouth now!' I thought to him.

"I don't know what you mean, to me desire petals taste like honey." he said to me.

I looked up when Morgana rushed over.

"You coming Joker, you were just standing there for a bit." Morgana said.

"I'm okay." I said. "Let's go."

We went to the next area and saw a wall, Morgana told me to try and open it. It opened so now we had a new area to explore. But that was all Morgana wanted to show us for today. We went back to the entrance of Mementos and there was a glowing orb with flowers inside. Beside it was a small car with star balloons. There was also what appeared to be a boy, somehow he turned the flowers into a drink.

"Ooh tasty." he said after taking a drink.

"Who's the kid?" Ryuji asked.

"A person in Mementos?!" Morgana said shocked.

The boy looked at us.

"Oh hello, I didn't know there were others here." he said. "I'm Jose."

"Did you turn those flowers into a drink?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, it's part of my studies set to me by my master." he said.

"This kid is highly suspicious!" Morgana said.

Mona got jealous when Jose called Ann pretty lady and she found his compliment adorable. Before we left, he gave me a blue star saying it might grant our wishes and he also asked me to give him any flowers we collect next time we come to Mementos. I looked at Morgana on the way home from Mementos.

"You jealous of Jose?"

"No!" he denied.

"Sure you're not." I said with a grin.

We went into LeBlanc and I yawned tired.

"Let's rest, being in Mementos is a bit draining." Morgana said.

"Right." I said.

We went to bed and at school the next day we were told that exams would be soon. I guess it's time to really study and I get the feeling Ryuji will be asking me for help with studying. After school, I decided to talk to Ann. She seemed upset.

"You okay Ann?" I asked.

"Huh?! Yeah!" she said.

"Are you sure, we can hang out somewhere and talk if you want." I said.

"You sure that's okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." I said.

"Then can we go the the diner on Central Street?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go."

I took Ann to the diner and we got some fruit tea.

"So how's Shiho doing?" I asked.

"She's doing better....She found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake. I guess I didn't believe in her skills." Ann said. "I wish I could've just seen she was suffering."

"It's not your fault Ann. Kamoshida had a lot of influence in the school. Too many adults and students not being abused were on his side." I said.

"Still I wish I could've done something! Is it normal to feel helpless Ren?" she said.

"Sometimes, we all feel that way Ann." I said.

"Anyway, Shiho's going to be transferring schools because of what happened. Her parents said that with all that happened it's for the best. She'll be labeled if she returns to school. Shiho had the same idea." Ann said.

"It's going to get lonely, but Ryuji, Morgana, and I will be there for you. So count on us okay." I said smiling.

"Thanks Ren, you're so reliable." she said. "Now, I think we should do some training to strengthen our hearts. So I'm going to start by not getting a soda refill."

"It's doesn't work like that Ann." I said with a slight chuckle.

Ann and I hung out for a bit before parting ways. That evening, I tried talking to the guy speaking about the countries troubles but he had left for the ramen shop. I felt my phone buzz and saw a message from Mishima and Iwai. I checked the time.

"I can meet up with both of them. Just gotta make sure I catch the train so that I don't get back too late." I said to myself.

I arrived onto Central Street and saw Mishima waiting for me. He waved seeing me.

"Hey Amamiya!" he said.

"Hey Mishima." I said.

"Let's go to the diner." he said smiling.

We went to the diner and got coffee. Mishima looks very tired.

"Have you been getting any sleep Mishima?" I asked.

"I've been pulling PR duty because of all the trolls on the Phansite." he said. *Yawn*

"Mishima don't burn yourself out." I said.

"Oh sorry, am I worrying you?" he said smiling. "Sorry bout that, I'll try to get more sleep once I go through all the pointless irrelevant posts."

"Mishima, it's best to rest." I said. "But your website is helpful that's for sure."

"Glad to hear! I really want to make it up to you for what Kamoshida had me do with your record. I'm sorry about that again." Mishima replied.

"Eh, it's no big deal now don't worry." I said. "After all Kamoshida is in jail where he belongs. He can't hurt anymore students."

Mishima gave me a smile as we chatted a while longer. We then parted ways and I checked the time on my phone. I have time to meet up with Iwai and do any tasks he needs me to do today. I arrived as he looked up.

"So you made it." he said.

"Yep, what do you need me to do today?" I asked.

"I'll need you to sit in a booth at the diner and listen into a conversation when I give you the signal." he said.

"This will be the third time today I've gone to the diner." I said quietly wanting to chuckle. "Alright then."

We went to the diner and I waited for Iwai's signal as he talked to someone. When Iwai coughed I called him and he said he had to go to his shop to fix an order. When he was out of sight, he asked me to keep the phone on to hear what the guy in the booth was saying. I listened in as he was talking to someone. The guy noticed me staring at him.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Sorry dude, just lost in thought."

It fooled the guy and he eventually left. 

"You did a good job." Iwai said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Head home, I'll contact you later."

So I finally went home arriving back to LeBlanc before Sojiro left. I looked at the time. There's no time to study tonight but exams aren't until 5/11. I'll be studying tomorrow though and I'm sure either Ann or Ryuji will be contacting me about it. The next morning I got up and looked at the calendar. Today is Sunday, I have to work today and then meet up with Ryuji to study. So my schedule is set for the today.

I went to work at Central Street, after work I met up with Ryuji at the diner and I studied with him.

"So did you hear the school's going to have an assembly during exam week?" Ryuji asked.

"Really?" I said focusing on my studies.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though. It's all bull anyway." he said. "Oh crap I lost my place! What section were we at Ren-ren?"

I reached over and tapped his book at the section we were at.

"Thanks man." he said smiling.

"Better focus Ryuji." Morgana said. "Else you're going to fail."

"Shut up Mona." he said.

"Try to get a decent grade, after all you don't want to look suspicious." Morgana said.

"Don't lose your place Ryuji." I said while studying.

"Oh right!" he said.

We soon finished studying and went home for the night. Ann called me as I was about to head into Leblac.

"Hey Ren, can we study tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll study tomorrow." I said. "So what's up?"

We chatted a while as I entered LeBlanc.

"Hey, get off your phone and help me finish up here." Sojiro said.

"Ah, sure." I said before talking into my phone. "Sorry Ann, I gotta go."

"No problem. See you at school tomorrow." Ann said.

I hung up and then went upstairs setting the bag down as well as my phone. I went downstairs and helped Sojiro with closing up the store for the night. The next day at school we had to listen to a review lecture for the exams. After school I hung out with Ryuji, today we just trained with running, I met up with Ann at the diner (I swear I am going to be seen as a regular here) and we got ready to study. A waitress walked over.

"Welcome back sir, want your usual?"

"Yes please."

"What about you miss?"

"Hmm, I'll have a salad and a fruit tea please." Ann said.

The waitress nodded and left, I had enough thanks to sealing those items we picked up in Mementos and the Palace. After we got our food we started studying.

"So I'm guessing you've been here a lot." Ann said.

"Mhm." I said.

"Oh right, studying." she said. "Hey what was the answer for this one?"

We talked about our school work back and forth till we were prepared for the exams tomorrow. We had finished our food and drinks. Both Ann and I left a tip and caught our trains. Exams are from tomorrow till the 13th. I'm ready for the exams, just hope Ryuji is.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends take their exams and meet Dr. Maruki and Yusuke Kitagawa.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 13

The day of the exams has come, for the whole day we had to do exams. At lunch we ate in the cafeteria, I sat with Ann and Ryuji.

"How do you think you're doing so far?" I asked.

"Don't ask man." Ryuji said.

"You're going to fail I bet." Ann said.

"Shut up." he said.

After lunch exams continued through till the end of the day. I can't do anything else today aside rest up early for the next two days of exams. After the next day of exams, came the final day of the exams. We finished up another set of exams and were called for an assembly. The principal told us all that there was going to be a therapist to help us after what happened to Kamoshida. He introduced himself as Dr. Maruki, and he seemed okay. I had to wonder in he was okay after bonking his head against the microphone on the auditorium stage.

After the assembly; Ann, Ryuji, and I met up to discuss a bit about Dr. Maruki when he walked up to us.

"Hey there." he said. "You must be Sakamoto-kun and Takameki-san correct? And that means your are Amamiya-kun right?"

We were surprised he knew our names.

"How'd you know our names?" Ryuji asked.

"The school told me about certain students who have had previous interactions with Kamoshida." Dr.Maruki replied. "That also must've been tough on you since you had just transferred here Amamiya-kun."

"Well yeah it was kinda tough." I replied.

"Glad to know that you're fine now." he said smiling.

"So whaddya want with us?" Ryuji asked.

It was easy to tell that Ryuji was suspicious of Dr. Maruki but he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Shadeon isn't tense around him at the very least.

"Oh right I had almost forgotten. I know I offered my services to the entire student body but I was wondering if you three would be interested in counseling?" he said.

I knew Ryuji was going to straight up say no. That's the way he is really.

"Nope, not gonna happen." he said.

"Oh? That's surprising!" he said.

A bit more back and forth and then Maruki mentioned that he'd have snacks during the session.

"Snacks?" I said.

"Dude really?" Ryuji said.

"Don't just focus on the snacks Ren." Ann said.

"I'll be honest, the school wants me to counsel the students who had interactions with Mr. Kamoshida." Dr. Maruki said. "Though making it mandatory would probably be worse on you."

"Course the school would." Ryuji grumbled.

"Oh I know, if you come to counseling, I'll give you mental training. It'll help you focus more on studying and not get nervous on dates. How about it?" he asked.

Mental training could be good for the phantom thieves.

"There's also snacks." Dr. Maruki said.

"Alright enough with the snacks!" Ryuji said.

"I think we have to." I said. "It'd be more of a hassle not going cause the teachers would no doubt ask us if we went."

"Then it's a deal." Dr. Maruki said smiling.

I guess after school today I'll go see him. But only after exams are finished for the day. Soon after school, I went to the nurses office since that's where Dr. Maruki would be. He was talking to Yoshizawa-san. I guess she's being counseled too.

"Oh are you here to see Dr. Maruki too?" Yoshizawa asked me.

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he was counseling me before I came to school." she replied. "I better get going."

She said goodbye to Dr. Maruki and left. I walked into the nurses office with Dr. Maruki and we sat down. Apparently the school also filled him in on my criminal record and the incident with when I growled at Nijima-san.

"The school is assuming that you have anger issues." he said.

"Not exactly anger issues, it's a bit more complicated than what I can explain." I said.

"Well if you're willing to share, I'm willing to listen. Everything we talk about in here is confidential after all." he said smiling.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you Dr. Maruki." I said drinking the tea that he had set out on the table. "But it's not something I can easily talk about without seeming like I'm crazy."

"Oh, maybe later then." He said. "After all, I don't want to force you to talk about anything you don't want to talk about. It's your choice ultimately open up."

We talked a while longer before it was time to leave. Mental training will also come in handy for also training to become stronger should I use Shadeon's power in the next palace we go to. Tomorrow's the last day of the exams so I hope Ryuji studied.

The next morning, I met up with Ryuji and he yawned.

"Did you spend last night studying?" Morgana asked.

"Nope, I gave up and just played video games." he replied.

"Dude, Ryuji, you are failing for sure." I said.

"It's fine, not like anyone's expecting me to do good anyways." he replied.

Ann walked over to us yawning.

"Oh look who else is yawning." Ryuji said smiling.

"I was up most of the night studying." Ann said. "Hmm?!"

Ann seemed nervous about something.

"You okay Ann?" I asked.

"Not really, can we go?" she asked.

All three of us got onto the train. When we arrived to our station, on our way up she looked back.

"Oh my gosh, that guy got off." she said quietly but scared.

I looked at her.

"Isn't this bad?" she asked me.

Ryuji stretched and yawned making Ann and I look at him.

"At least pretend to be concerned!" she stated.

"Fine, come on let's go." he said.

We went up the escalator quickly and were ready to jump the guy if he got near Ann. When he did, we got in his path. The person looked to be our age, granted he looked tired. There were some bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" he asked.

"I have a question for you. Why were you stalking me?!" Ann demanded from the guy.

"Stalking you? I was doing nothing of the sort." he said.  
"I know you were stalking me, ever since the train!" Ann yelled.

"That's because..."

A car drove up and the window rolled down.

"What a surprise, I had wondered why you jumped from the car. So this is where your passion lead you." said an old man who then laughed.

The young man in front of us looked slightly nervous.

"I'm sorry, I was so caught up with trying to catch up to you that I did not hear sensei calling me." he said.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"My apologies, my name is Yusuke Kitagawa." he said before looking at Ann. "You're the woman I've been searching for, won't you please-!"

Ann thought he was trying to propose to her.

"W-wait a minute!" she said.

"Will you be the model for my next art piece?" Yusuke said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Huh? Um, that seems sudden." she said.

"If you want we can talk about it more at the art exhibit. Madarame-sensei is busy and I must be going." he said.

Yusuke looked at Ryuji and I and frowned.

"I'll give you both tickets as well, I doubt you appreciate fine arts but you are her friends it would seem." he said.

"Let's go Yusuke." said the old man.

"I'll be right there sensei." he said before looking at Ann. "I hope you will consider my offer."

Yusuke left and we all looked at each other.

"How dare he?!" Morgana said. "Better watch out cause I memorized that face of yours Yusuke."

"Morgana the worst thing that you could do to him is scratch up his face." I said. "Besides did you guys hear him say that guy was called Madarame?"

"I did, he is a very famous artist and he was on Good Morning Japan." Ann said. "But we also heard that name before in Mementos."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that there's a possibility that they could be the same person." Ryuji said.

"Oh, come on! We can't be late for school!" Ann said.

We rushed to school and finished up our exams, Morgana looked at me.

"You did great! I can't wait to see your score!" he said.

After school, we all met up at the subway station. Ann stretched happily.

"Mmm~ It's finally over!" she said happily.

"...It's over..." Ryuji said looking down before looking at me. "How bout you?"

"I'm feeling confident." I said smiling.

"You Traitor!" Ryuji said making me chuckle.

"Not my fault you should've studied better. "I said.

"Well like it or not, exams will come back graded next week." Ryuji said.

"Hey, let's go to the art exhibit tomorrow." Ann said. "I mean Kitagawa-kun did give us those tickets. How about it guys? Want to go appreciate some fine arts?"

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Not really but we may get info if we do. So yeah, we'll go tomorrow." Ryuji said. "Oh dude, Ren-ren, how's Shadeon?"

I shoved my hand over his mouth shushing him.

"Ryuji remember where we are." I whispered removing my hand.

"You can't just ask unless we're somewhere that people won't stop and stare." Morgana said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask after what I saw you doing in M-" Ryuji said before Ann covered his mouth.

"If you want to ask, ask me in chat." I said.

Ann removed her hand.

"Eh true, anyway, I was probably imagining it." Ryuji said.

"Whatever it was, text me later." I said.

Morgana and I went home, I had to help Sojiro so I couldn't check my phone till later. Before bed, I saw a message from Ryuji so I opened it to read them. He had probably already gone to bed.

Ryuji: Hey dude, I wanted to ask why you were eating those petals that were around the treasure in Mementos.

Ryuji: You there man?

Ryuji: Okay just text me whenever.

I decided to text him back.

Ren: Hey dude, don't know if you're up or not but I guess I can explain what you saw.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see that he indeed was awake.

Ryuji: Okay so why were you eating those petals?"

Ren: It wasn't me. Shadeon was in control with the permission of my personas. They are a snack to him and do no real damage to me. I mean they taste nasty to humans though. I had a nasty taste in my mouth after he ate them.

Ryuji: Dude that's kinda weird.

Ren: Yeah I suppose so. But he'll want to eat those petals every time we go to Mementos to track down targets.

Ryuji: Well long as he ain't hurting you dude it's fine.

Ren: We better sleep. Night Ryuji.

Ryuji: Night dude.

I put my phone away and yawned going to bed. I should go to the velvet room later when we have so I can update my personas.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends meet Yusuke. Ann, Ryuji, and Mona meet Shadeon as well and Ren learns why Shadeon became a secondary persona.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 14

The next day Morgana and I were up bright and early to meet up with Ann and Ryuji at the art exhibit. The goal here is to learn more about Madarame just in case he is the same man that Nakanohara's shadow mentioned in Mementos. On my way there, Mishima sent me a text about another request that we will have to do later because of the factor that we have plans already today.

We arrived at the exhibit and Morgana had to stay in my bag because of the fact most people would probably complain about him. Yusuke walked over seeing Ann.

"You came, I'm glad you did." he said happily.

"Yeah." Ann said.

Yusuke looked over seeing Ryuji and I, he looked really annoyed.

"You two actually came as well." he said.

"Well yeah, you did give all of us tickets." Ryuji said equally as annoyed.

"Very well just please see to it that you both don't annoy the other guests." Yusuke said before turning his attention to Ann. "Come, I have much to show you. We can also discuss the art piece I would like you to model for."

Yusuke and Ann went elsewhere and Morgana popped up.

"Is Lady Ann going to be okay? What if he takes her behind a painting and tries something funny?!" Morgana asked petrified.

"Morgana stay in the bag!" Ryuji yelled in a whisper.

Morgana went back in my bag and we decided to go ahead and look around. We noticed Madarame as he was getting interviewed. Ryuji reacted to a word that Madarame said and then we had no choice but to leave because a huge crowd gathered to see Madarame. Ryuji and I went back to a meeting spot and he had sat down.

"Dude, that hurt. The lady totally elbowed me. But thanks to that I remember know." he said.

I was about to ask when I remembered we left Ann there alone.

"We forgot Ann." I said.

"I ain't going back there. Besides we can apologize later. Here take a look at this." Ryuji said holding up his phone.

There was a post but before I could read it, Ann walked over to us.

"Hey, why did guys just leave me there?!" Ann said.

"It's not like we had a choice." I said.

"Nevermind that now, here look at this. This post might be about Madarame." Ryuji said.

Ann and I both looked at the post. It talked about a man claiming to be a master of Japanese Arts was abusing his pupils and stealing their ideas. We all agreed to check this out and Ann had Yusuke's address so we could check.

"Let's meet here tomorrow." I said. "This needs to be investigated."

Ryuji and Ann nodded though Ann looked hesitant about it.

"If we do go into a palace, why don't we train in Mementos today?" Ryuji said. "I mean we do have a target to go after today."

"Sure why not, it'll give us a chance to explore more." Ann said.

We went into Mementos and proceeded with traveling down the now open path. It was different from the first path, we saw Jose again who thanked us for opening the path and for us to keep an eye for the flowers to give him as well as the stamp stations. It didn't take us long to find the target. We defeated him, and he told us he was also being used by another who was a bigger bully. We agreed to help. Once we had the treasure, I let Shadeon take control again so he could eat the petals. I had some mint gum for later so it was fine.

"Joker what are you doing?" Morgana asked. "Humans can't eat desire petals."

I couldn't really answer them since Shadeon was in control so he answered them.

"I'm not Joker. The name is Shadeon." he replied to them.

"How are you in control?!" Ann asked.

"I'm allowed as long as I give back control after eating these." Shadeon said. "Humans can eat these Mona. It's not dangerous like eating pure desire."

"Can I try one?" Ryuji asked before taking one.

"Wait humans don't eat it because o-."

"BLEH!!!" Ryuji yelled after trying it. "The Eff man! It tastes like I just tried eating a uncooked onion!"

Shadeon started laughing, hell, I'm laughing too.

"I tried to warn you." he said. "To my kind it tastes like honey. But not to a human."

"I'll pass on trying it." Ann said. "So...Shadeon? Why did you choose to possess Ren?"

"....Can't tell you that." he said. "I haven't even told Ren. If you want answers, ask your personas about shade beasts. Not that they'd know much."

"Why you?!" Morgana said.

Shadeon ate the last desire petal and looked at them.

"You'll have Joker back now." he said.

I blinked when I got control back, I took out the mint gum and put a piece in my mouth. I handed Ryuji a piece.

"Here you go Skull." I said.

"Thanks man." he said.

"Let's see if we can find Jose to give him these flowers and then leave." Ann said. "We'll talk more about Shadeon later."

"Couldn't tell you much. He refuses to tell me why he chose me." I said. "Only ancient personas would know about him."

"Dude, does that mean Shadeon is ancient?" Ryuji said.

"Technically yes, all that Ame-no-zumi told me he was sealed during a war between Persona users and Shade beasts. I think whatever was used to seal him was not touched by time." I said.

"Dude this is gonna make my brain hurt. Let's go." Ryuji said.

After trading the flowers with Jose, he actually took the crystal that had formed from the will seeds and he made it into an item that we could use an extra move for our persona depending on who I give it to. Soon, we went home and I decided to rest when Mona hopped on my chest.

"I want answers."

"Mona, I can't give you answers that I myself don't have." I said. "I mean I can try to find answers but I really can't give you answers."

"....Yeah I guess so. It's just I'm worried what his intentions are." Morgana said.

"I know what you mean, even my personas are also concerned as his seal should've still been intact." I said. "Night Morgana."

"Night Ren." he said.

As I slept, I was pulled into the Velvet Room.

"On your feet inmate!" Caroline yelled.

"Our master wishes to tell you about shade beasts today." Justine said.

I looked up.

"You must be curious as to why you heard his seal was broken. It was as if you were the key to unlock the seal but we are unsure as to how." Igor said.

"Why did he choose me?" I asked.

"Even if we said he will block your hearing as to keep you from hearing the truth. But I can say this. Be careful as you get stronger. Using Shadeon's power too often may result in temporary changes to your body but changes that is only visible in the metaverse." Igor said.

"Wait..." I said. "Wait a minute...You mean I am a vessel?!"

"In a sense but Shadeon is bound by a contract and as he is the king of the shade beasts, he is most likely testing you to see how you will handle things. Do not forget what I have said. Do not use Shadeon's power unless the circumstances are grave." Igor said.

When I woke up I decided to have a mental chat with Shadeon.

'Shadeon, is what I was told true? You're using me as a vessel?' I asked mentally.

"...In essence yes. But I am seeing how well you handle my power. The first time was not too well because you were weak from first awakening to your power." he told me. "I won't just take complete control because of the contract. Besides, you and your friends are interesting."

'You like my friends?' I thought.

"Yes, now I only ask you be careful about negative emotion overload." he said. "We shade beasts are drawn to genuine feelings that are negative."

I looked up when Morgana pat my leg.

"Let's go Ren, we need to meet up with Ryuji and Ann at Yusuke's house." he said.

"Right." I said. 'I'm going to tell them later Shadeon.'

"Fair enough." Shadeon said to me in my head.

Morgana and I headed to the train station where Ryuji and Ann were waiting. We got on the train and were talking a bit when Morgana poked his head out of my bag.

"Hey don't treat me like a common cat!" he said.

"Dude shut up! We didn't pay the pet fare!" Ryuji yelled in a whisper.

"I am teaching you all, you should be calling me master." Morgana said.

A little girl walked over.

"Ooh a kitty! It's so cute can I pet him mister?" she asked me.

"Ah, this is a toy cat, it meows when you press it's head." Ann said nervously.

"Can I see?" she said.

"You heard her Ren, press on it's head." Ryuji said.

Morgana wanted to protest but I pressed on his head anyway. He meowed and the little girl giggled and asked for me to do that again. I pressed gently and Morgana purred, making the cutest meow.

"Aww!" The little girl said.

"Dude, the cat's droolin'." Ryuji said lowly.

The train made an announcement that we were near our stop.

"This is our stop so we have to go." Ann said.

"Okay! Bye bye!" the little girl said smiling.

We got off the train after it came to a stop and we followed Ann to the area where Yusuke's house was. When we arrived we were starring at the state of the place.

"Um..." I said.

"This place looks like it's going to fall apart." Ann said.

"Uh...You ring the door bell." Ryuji said.

"Me, it's not going to fall off if I press the button will it?" Ann said.

"Nobody sneeze or we might blow the place down." Morgana joked.

I rang the door bell. What confirmed that this was the right place was that Yusuke answered the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting on this chapter. I am keeping an ear open for news that I will be getting called back to work soon.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends discover that Madarame has a palace and Ren learns more about Shadeon.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 15

We didn't have to wait long for someone to answer.

"Hello, sorry but sensei is currently-."

"Um...It's Takamaki-san." Ann said.

"I'll be right out!"

Yusuke opened the door glad to see Ann but upon seeing Ryuji and I he frowned.

"Sorry man, but we just have to ask somethin'." Ryuji said.

He showed him the post on the phone and Yusuke laughed denying it and even started accusing us of trying to slander his sensei. To me it sounded like denial and that was concerning. Madarame came out and managed to calm the situation enough we could talk to Yusuke normally. He then showed us a phone photo of a painting he claims that Madarame painted.

"I'm not into art stuff but even I can tell that's impressive." Ryuji said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Ann said.

I looked at it and felt there was something off about the painting but it was amazing.

"What do you think? Yusuke asked me.

"It's a very impressive painting." I said.

"Glad you all think so. I apologize again for my outburst. Excuse me." Yusuke said heading back inside.

We stepped away near a sidewalk rail.

"Are we sure that the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is the same man?" Ann asked.

"Don't know, check the Nav." Ryuji said.

I took out my phone and the Nav said results found. It was picking up on our conversation and it confirmed that Madarame indeed had a palace. Ann was a bit in disbelief about this now known fact so we were now trying to come up with the distortion.

"Guys, it may seem strange but what about Museum?" I said.

"Try it out." Ryuji said.

We put it in and it was a hit. The scenery changed and the building before us now was a gaudy golden museum.

"Hey warn me when we go into the metaverse next time!" Morgana yelled. "I could've wandered off and gotten caught by an enemy!"

"I think you would have noticed when you started walking on two legs." Ryuji said.

"Grrr...." Morgana complained.

We looked at the museum again.

"This doesn't make sense, Madarame's art is already shown in museums across the country." Ann said.

"Well something had to've caused the distortion." Ryuji said.

"Skull's right, we need to take a look around. Besides, a museum is a must for Phantom Thieves." I said.

"That's our Joker." Mona said.

"How are we gonna get in? We're not gonna wait in that line are we?" Ryuji asked.

"Skull, we are looking for another entrance." I said. "Why would we wait in a line to get in when it looks like A) That line isn't moving and B) The enemies will immediately throw us out." I said.

"...Good point..." Ryuji said.

"Jeeze." Ann said.

We were about to sneak in and Justine appeared and told me their master wished to speak to me. So I followed her and Igor told me about a new skill they'd be providing to me. Before I went back, Justine gave me something.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It is medicine to help you should you accidently consume any desire shards." she whispered. "I don't know why but it's as if I am told this is necessary."

I pocketed the medicine without being seen. I remember being told that eating desires harms people who are being used as vessels for shade beasts. I rejoined the others and we snuck into the museum through the skylight. First thing I see as we look around, was that the paintings were moving and had people on them.

We continued looking and found one of Nakanohara and even Yusuke. We investigated farther and found a statue confirming that Madarame only sees his pupils as tools worth using till they can no longer be of use to him.

"Ain't this enough to target Madarame?!" Ryuji stated.

"Abuse and Plagiarism huh." Morgana said.

"It's enough but I'm hesitant. Yusuke doesn't seem true to himself, he believes that Madarame's a good man. But does he really or is his mind clouded?" I said.

"That's what I'm worried about too." Ann said. "We should try asking Yusuke first."

"Fine..." Ryuji said.

"Let's head back for now and then decide what we can do later." I said.

We left the metaverse to discuss what we could possibly do. 

"Maybe you should model for him tomorrow. We'll go with ya." Ryuji said.

"I don't want to, but we do need some information and see how Yusuke feels." Ann said.

"It'll be a pain traveling again so why don't we make The station in Shibuya our new base?" Ryuji said.

"Sounds good. It's not like we could meet on the rooftop again with Nijima-san investigating the phantom thieves at school." I said.

"True on that point, it's best to switch up our base of operations every now and then." Morgana said.

We left the metaverse and went to our base for now. I'll tell them about why Shadeon is part of me but I also want more answers myself. Like how did his prison unlock when I arrived to Shibuya? Why did he choose me? I was returning home when I saw that politician again. But he was just leaving to go to the beef bowl shop. I decided to work tonight, it was a very busy night so I had to memorize orders and cook. Once I get that done, I wash the dishes and the politician spoke up.

"You seemed very busy tonight, and tired. Couldn't your manager get you more help?" he asked.

"Not really, we're short staffed." I said. 'And going to the metaverse was tiring though we didn't fight any enemies today.'

"I should look into this." he said to himself.

After he left, I was paid and Morgana suggested I go straight to bed when we get back. I did just that when I got back to LeBlanc. I was pulled into a dream by Shadeon to have a chat.

"So I need to ask you how your prison was unlocked?" I asked.

"When you arrived, I could sense you." he said.

"Sense me?"

"You had feelings of shock, betrayal, frustration. These three things were the key to release me."

"But many other people feel those emotions too."

"Ah yes, but they were not like you. You were chosen to become the trickster by an unjust fate." he said. "Take a look in your pocket."

I ruffled through my pocket and saw that there was a dark key matching Shadeon's fur.

"You received my key the day you were falsely accused of assault. When you arrived to Shibuya and received the Metaverse Navigator my prison was unlocked. Both Arsene and I became a part of you." he explained.

"Why did you choose me?" I said.

"I didn't, it was predicted that a wild card would one day free me from my prison and become my host. Four different wild cards came but none were meant to hold my power as they were not here in Shibuya." he said.

"Wait, there were four others before me?" I said.

"Yes but there is no need to learn of them. Focus on the mission you have now and do not fall from the path." he said standing up on all fours. "Let me give you a warning. If you fall from your path, you will do that which you'd never do."

This was serious but it was cryptic, before I could ask what he meant, I woke with a start. I checked my phone as it was ringing.

"Hello?" I said after calming down.

"Hey man, where are you at?" Ryuji said. "We're going to head to Yusuke's house."

"I'll be there soon, sorry." I said getting up.

"Alright Ren-ren, see you soon." he said.

I got ready and left with Morgana, we went to Yusuke's house and he wasn't pleased about Ryuji and I being there. We could ask him anything when he started trying to paint. Morgana decided to explore and I ended up dozing off as Yusuke was drawing. I woke up a bit later when Yusuke stopped.

"It's no good." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't really focus today. We'll have to continue this later." Yusuke said.

"Hell no!" Ryuji shouted making Yusuke look at him. "Do you know how long you made us wait?!"

"Sorry Kitagawa-kun, but we have another reason for being here today." Ann said.

We explained to him the best we could and he got really mad at us threatening to call the police. Ann got him to calm down and said he wouldn't if Ann agreed to be a nude model. I swear if I had soda, I would've done a spit-take. These were his terms but damn it...

"Hey what should we do?" Ryuji asked.

"We don't have any choice but to leave." I said.

We got Mona and left as we were discussing what to do a journalist came up to us and gave me her card when we couldn't give her any info. We decided to try and learn more on our own and went into the palace to see just what is going on. When we went inside, there were now lasers to detect intruders that we had to be careful of as well as guards. Using the map in a safe room we found, we were able to determine just where we needed to go next.

"So the next section of this map must be past the courtyard here." I said.

"Makes sense, the treasure must also be beyond that point too." Morgana said.

"We should get going then." Ann said.

"How is everyone on energy?" I asked.

"I'm still good to go Joker." Ryuji said smiling.

"Good, let's head out then." I said.

We got everything packed and started infiltrating more finding a will seed along the way. But when we got to one area with a golden vase Morgana stopped.

"Hey wait!" he said. "Are you just going to ignore that golden sheen?"

"We don't have time for this Mona." I said.

"I know but if we take it with us don't you think it'll sell for tons?" Morgana said before jumping onto the pedestal.

"Come on you dumb cat." Ryuji said.

I had heard a click.

"Get back guys!" I said back flipping.

Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana were trapped in a cage of lasers. It's up to me to get them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted Saturday because I have a busy day Friday. Course Saturday will be busy too but I will still post Saturday.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but they gain Yusuke on their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being posted late. I had a game day that went way longer than what I was expecting. And I'm sorry it's short.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 16

"Mona, didn't you tell us to be careful about setting off any traps?" Ann asked.

" I know, I'm sorry. Joker, you think you can get us out of here?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah just sit tight for a while." I said. "I'll figure something out."

I looked around the area and used my 3rd eye skill to see what I could do. I saw that there was something I could climb to get to a higher area. So I did just that and searched around, there was a mysterious button but also a guard blocking the way by patrolling. I took it by surprise and attacked it before it could figure out what was happening. I pressed the button on the wall and heard Ann. I met up with her.

"Sorry Joker, let's get the others free." Ann said.

"Right, come on."

We made our way to the other side of the room and took out another enemy, The button on the wall seemed fishy. So I used my third eye skill and saw that the button wasn't glowing. There were also footprints that led to a crooked painting.

"Panther, this way." I said.

"But the button's right here Joker."

"No, that's a decoy. help me move that crooked painting." I said.

She helped me move the painting and we both saw a button behind it. 

"Huh?" Ann said.

"This is the real button." I said pressing it.

We both heard Ryuji and went to meet him. Too bad Morgana was still trapped in the center.

"Hang tight Mona, we'll be back for you!" Skull said.

"Not like I could go anywhere anyway but please hurry." Morgana said.

We took a look around and I noticed a vent, we went through the vent and ended up in a security room.

"This must be the security room. Maybe we can shut off the lasers that dumb cat set off." Ryuji said.

"Let's look for a way to shut them off first." Ann said.

We found a computer that needed a code to disable security. So we decided to see it there was an enemy that had the code. There was and we heard it was Hello or 07734, we fought the shadows after they split up.

"Alright, we heard the code. Let's go put it in and turn off the security." I said.

"Right man." Ryuji said.

We went back to the security room and I entered the code, that should have dealt with the lasers. So we went to check on Morgana, he was indeed free.

"That was careless Mona." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said. "But something did draw me to this vase."

"Like what?" Ryuji said.

"Maybe it's worth investigating." Ann said.

I broke the vase and this weird diamond popped out of it.

"Quick Joker, hit that thing! I'll explain later!" Morgana shouted.

I managed to hit the diamond and it became a shadow. We each took a turn attacking it. It didn't really attack but it also seemed resistant to all our attacks. Morgana got a lucky hit knocking it down, so we surrounded it with our guns drawn.

"Oh well done on knocking me down." It said.

"Join my cause." I said.

"Very well, my name is Regent...My existence shall become a new part of you." it said before becoming a new mask.

After the battle we looked at Morgana.

"Nice job, that is what I like to call a treasure demon. They give a lot of experience and loot." he said.

'Doesn't feel like I can use it to fight so it may just be fusion material for persona fusion.' I thought. "Let's move on, there's still more of the palace to go through."

We continued till we got to the courtyard garden area. There were big lasers blocking our path. Ann read the sign that the security room was on the other side.

"I've seen that pattern before." Morgana said.

"Really?" Ann said.

"Yeah, it's that door in Madarame's house, I saw it when I was scouting the place." Morgana said. "Let's head back for now and discuss what we are going to do next."

We left the palace, I forgot to tell the others about what I needed to tell them. I guess I will tell them tomorrow as we planned to go back. Ann would have to go to pose nude, not that she wasn't too pleased but we told her it was only way.

"Fine but only by my terms." she said.

The next day, I was heading to school and saw Yusuke. He approached me.

"Ah yes, I do recall you also take this train. What are you planning? Takamaki-san accepted my modeling offer." he said.

"Nothing, Ryuji and I both know that the threat you made was very real." I said.

"Good." he said.

Yusuke starred at me as we waited for the next train.

'He exudes an odd aura.' Yusuke thought.

I caught him starring.

"Need something else?" I asked.

"No, just merely waiting." he said.

"Then please don't stare at me." I said.

We went our separate ways and then I continued with my school day as normal. After school we met at the hide-out and discussed the plans. Ryuji and I would go into the palace, Ann and Morgana would get the door unlocked. We commenced with the plan so Ryuji and I were waiting in the palace.

"Oh Skull, that reminds me, I need to tell you, Ann, and Morgana something important I learned about Shadeon." I said.

"Oh, wanna tell me now dude?" he asked.

"No, I want Panther and Mona here as well." I replied. "It's actually kind of serious."

Ryuji looked concerned as I starred at him dead serious.

"Joker I don't like that that look in your eye, you're serious aren't you?" he asked.

"I wish I were joking." I said as we waited.

Finally, the door opened and we raced past it. There was an enemy blocking our path, this shadow was called Nue. We had to fight it, after we defeated it, we soon found the control room and turned off the security protocol. Ryuji and I raced off going to the court yard again when we looked up seeing Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke. Yeah convincing him was fun.

"This vain museum...Is how he views our home?" Yusuke said. "This gaudy, repulsive world."

"I know it's a lot to take it." I said.

"Yeah, here, lets get moving." Ann said.

"Yeah, security's through the roof so we can't stay here." Morgana said.

We all started back to get out off here but we were stopped by the shadows and Madarame. Shadow Madarame laughed and Shadeon spoke.

"He looks ridiculous." Shadeon said to me in my head.

'Yeah, though it looks like Yusuke's trying to understand why he's doing this.'

"Sensei why are you doing this?!" he asked.

"I'll tell you this now Yusuke, you better not disappoint me or I will ruin your life as a painter. You only worth is creating art for my gallery." Madarame said.

Yusuke looked stunned so I pat his shoulder.

"It seems the truth is stranger than fiction. I was blind...Blind and unable to see the truth behind this one horrible man!" Yusuke said.

Yusuke awoke to a persona and joined us in the fight. We defeated the shadows and had to leave to a safer area. And then retreat from the palace for the day. We went to the diner and decided to chat about the situation we were in. Madarame decided to take legal action against us.

"By the way dude, you said you had something serious to talk to us about." Ryuji said. "What is it?"

"It's about my other persona Shadeon." I said. "Now please all I ask is that you keep your voice down when I tell you what I need to."

I took a deep breath and began to explain.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They traverse the palace more and Ren gains access to more of Shadeon's power but something isn't quite right.

Persona 5 Royal

Chapter 17

"So, I learned more about Shadeon." I said.

"Who is Shadeon?" Yusuke asked.

"He's a shade beast persona that can take control of Ren sometimes." Ann said.

"What did you learn?" Morgana asked.

Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana were ready to hear though Yusuke was confused.

"Shadeon was locked away in a prison of sorts here in this city by powerful persona users. Because my situation has fit the requirements to unlock him. But he can't survive in so much light unless he has a vessel. He's decided that I am his vessel." I explained.

They starred at me in shock.

"Anyway to get him out of you!?" Ryuji said loudly.

"Ryuji quiet down. I don't want people getting the wrong idea from your statement." I said.

"So this Shadeon, he is merely using you?" Yusuke said.

"He won't possess me unless he has permission." I said. "And also, he thinks you are all interesting."

"Anything else we should know?" Ann asked.

"I need to be careful how many times I use his power in battle." I said. "And how long."

"Why is that?" Morgana asked.

"I have no clue really." I said. "I'm not really sure entirely."

Everyone nodded understanding about as much as me. Yusuke filled us in on the situation with Madarame and as it turns out, he will threaten legal action against all of us for this little stunt.

"So, he'll do anything to keep the secret of what he is doing a secret." I said.

"Looks like it. We'll have to deal with this before the end of the art exhibit on June 5th." Morgana said. "So let's be ready for this."

"We'll head in tomorrow." I said.

"After school?" Ann said.

"Yeah, we'll meet at the hide-out." I said.

We all agreed to meet up tomorrow. As I was heading home, I saw the politician again and I talked with him. We eventually came to deal that I would help him and he would teach me about speaking skills. I got back to LeBlanc and made some coffee, these will be helpful in the palace. The next day after school, Dr. Maruki wanted to talk to me again. I was going to ignore it but the teacher told me I had to go. So I texted the others that I would be there as soon as I could.

I went to the nurses office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." he said.

I entered the room and he smiled.

"Ah, hello Ren. Have a seat." he said.

I sat down and we discussed a few thought provoking questions. Before he dismissed me, he did stop me.

"Also I wanted to know how you're doing with your anger." he asked.

"You mean because of the incident with Nijima-san." I said. "Yeah, I found a more productive way to relieve my anger."

"That's good to hear." he said smiling. "You have a great day."

I finally left and met up with my friends. We went into the palace and used quick-travel to get to the area we had to get to. The door was still open so we went inside. There was a giant tacky gold statue of shadow Madarame once we entered the hall.

"Okay, that's tasteless." I said.

"Yeah I agree." Ann said. "Who knows what else we'll see?"

We entered a laser maze and saw three giant paintings, we had to get through and fight a strong enemy blocking our path to a security room. We disabled the security after figuring out the code that was hidden at the foot of the statue. When we got to the paintings, it turned out we could go inside them. We found another room with five large paintings, two of the frames were empty so we had to get those activated. Madarame was so full of himself based on the things his heart was saying through the paintings. We reached the end and I looked at Yusuke.

"Sorry if this is hard for you." I said.

"Do not worry, I turned a blind eye to it too long." he said. "Even if it hurts to hear his true nature, I will press on."

As we made our way through, we grabbed another will seed and dodged security lasers. We found an area of distortion with so much gold it hurt to look at it for too long. What we found while trying to get through were two cognitive paintings of Sayuri. I looked between the ones that were there.

"What do you think Joker?" Ryuji asked.

One of the paintings had a blue shirt, the other had a red one.

"This one is the real one." I said pointing to the red one. "I remember from the photo that Yusuke showed us."

"You have a good eye for art Joker. Though picture may not be real, it is the real deal." Yusuke said looking pleased.

The 'real' Sayuri, turned into a light and flew away turning a blue portal yellow. Perhaps we could go somewhere new. We went through the portal accessing a new area and there were four paintings this time. All of them were similar but only the third one was the real thing.

"This one's real." I said.

"Nicely done Joker." Yusuke said smiling.

Again another area was accessible to us. This time there were six paintings, however none of them were right. I used my insight to take a look around. When using insight, both my eyes glow. Yusuke was seeing the red and gold glow as I looked around. 

'Fascinating.' he thought.

I walked up to a wall and ripped the paper down revealing a hidden space. There was a seventh painting and a treasure chest.

"This is the real painting." I said.

"Nicely done Joker, you saw through deception." Yusuke said. "You truly have an eye for art."

The painting turned into a light and went down. We had to go through a blue portal back to the beginning where the puzzle had started. The one blue portal was now yellow and so we went through it. Finally, we made it through the confusion and made it to where the treasure was located but we were not yet close to securing our route. There were a lot of guards, Madarame, himself, and lasers surrounding the treasure.

We found a security room and tried to use the computer to shut off the lasers. Yeah, that didn't work. But we did open some shutters and turn off the power for a short time. That was starting to give me an idea. But we had to deal with a guard, these shadows were pretty strong but we dealt with them. We traversed the area past the shutters and found a guard protecting the third will seed. It was much stronger than we thought. It brainwashed my allies.

"Skull! Mona, Fox, Panther! Snap out of it! I yelled.

Nothing was getting through to them, at this rate they'll knock themselves and myself out. I reached up.

"Let's stop this enemy Shadeon." I said. "If you feel the same then lend me your power for a little bit."

"Of course." Shadeon said in my head.

I flipped my mask upside down and felt Shadeon's power again. I used a move that froze my allies in place while they were brainwashed. I glared at the enemy and my dagger was surrounded with darkness. It wasn't quite physical attacks as it had magic mixed in. The enemy became afraid with that strike. The darkness spread from the dagger affecting my arm.

"Gaaah!" I yelled.

"Joker!?" Ryuji yelled snapping out of it.

The darkness tore the sleeve and glove of my left arm. My arm and hand could still be seen through the dark energy but the energy formed into a clawed hand.

"Shadeon it burns!" I said feeling the pain in my arm and hand.

"I know but finish off the enemy. Time is almost up." Shadeon said in my head. "This is one of my attacks called Shadow Strike!"

My red eye glowed brightly as I attacked the shadow with this power. The enemy dissipated after it's defeat and the rest of my friends were free from the brain washing. I flipped my mask back to the way it should be but I fell over holding my arm. The power Shade lent me dissipated but it hurt.

"Joker!" Fox yelled.

They all rushed over as I gripped my arm. They were concerned cause I was in pain till the last of Shade's power left my arm and hand. The sleeve and glove reformed.

"We need to go back so you can rest!" Morgana said.

"N-no...I can keep going." I said. "We're almost there."

Ryuji helped me up and I took a pill bottle from my bag. It was the medicine that Justine gave me. I read the instructions and found it was for these exact moments. I took one of the pills out and a bottle of water we had, and I took the pill. Instantly the lingering pain went away for now but we could see blue burns on my arm and hand from the power that was lent to me.

"Maybe it's an indicator that your arm still has a lot of injury left to heal." Ann said.

"Maybe but the pain is gone now." I said.

"So that is Shadeon's power." Yusuke said.

"No, it's only a fraction." I said. "He's the Shade beast king, that means his power is even stronger than what we just witnessed."

"That is truly frightening." he replied.

"Yeah." Morgana said.

We grabbed the will seed and continued through till we finally secured a route. We then went to the nearest safe room and teleported back to the exit. We left the palace and I collapsed. The full weight of Shadeon's power finally hit me and drained every ounce of remaining strength I had.

I couldn't hear the worried voices of my friends, but when I woke up, I was in Dr. Tae's office. I could barely move, but I could hear talking.

"Don't worry, I'll take him home once he wakes up. But you can see him if he's awake now."

Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke peaked in and I rose my hand up a bit motioning them over. They rushed over concerned.

"I'm okay, just exhausted." I said. "Sorry for making you all worry again."

"We're just glad you're okay man." Ryuji said.

"Yeah, please don't do that again." Ann said.

"Yes, it was terrifying when you just collapsed like that without even a warning." Yusuke said.

"I'm not letting you do anything tomorrow after school." Morgana said. "After school you are going to sleep after homework!"

I chuckled tiredly.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling.

"It's best you lay there a while." Dr. Tae said. "It's severe exhaustion."

"I know, I can't move much anyway without getting tired." I said.

"We will let you rest more then." Ryuji said.

"Do you mind if we wait here?" Ann asked.

"Not really, it's not like I'm busy anyway." she said. "Take all the time you need."

I instantly dozed back off from the exhaustion. I'm too tired to even argue or listen to any lecturing from Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been consistent with posting chapters and I'm sorry about that. I am going to take a two week hiatus to refresh my brain and work on more chapters to post. So see you two weeks from now. I may post other things in the mean time. I have many stories that I can post including a few one shots. This way you all don't get bored of waiting.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren continues his training in order to gain control over the power Shadeon shares with him.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 18

I was sound asleep but I could hear the others talking. I guess I was in and out of sleep which was understandable considering that just a fraction drained me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I heard Ann say. "He's gripping his arm."

"Dude, maybe it's from reflex." Ryuji said.

"Agreed, perhaps Ren suffered trauma using Shadeon's power. I'd hate to see just how much power the shade beast king has." Yusuke said.

"That's why Ren's day is packed with training. Whether it be: Mementos training, training with Ryuji, training in his room, mental training with Dr. Maruki, or training at the gym." Morgana said.

"So he's training mentally and physically to deal with Shadeon's gift of power." Yusuke said. "I did notice when he was using Shadeon's power, his mask was flipped upside down."

I mumbled incoherently about that being how I summon Shadeon.

"Did you catch any of that?" Ryuji asked.

"Nope." Ann said. "Is he talking in his sleep?"

"I don't think so." Yusuke said. "He's been in and out of consciousness for the past half hour."

"And you didn't think to tell us!?" Ryuji stated.

"Well someone had to monitor him." Yusuke said. "Beside, he makes a great art subject."

"Dude have you been sketching him as he's been sleeping?" Ryuji asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yusuke asked.

"No not really." Ann said.

I finally sat up slowly as Dr. Tae walked in.

"If you can move then you can go home. But go straight to bed." she said.

I parted with my friends at the station and then went to LeBlanc. I was way too tired to even hear Sojiro saying something to me. I was walking past.

"Hey, don't ignore me." he said.

"Huh?" I said looking over.

"Jeeze, why are you so exhausted?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I just want to go to bed and collapse for the night." I said.

"Come here, I have an idea of what'll wake you up." Sojiro said.

I slumped at the dinning bar and he set down a strong smelling curry. I tried it and got a big burst of flavor, I was now wide awake but still sore.

"So how was it?" he asked with a smile.

"That's a strong flavor." I said.

I scarfed it down, I guess I was more hungry than I thought.

"I figured I'd make a curry that is capable of giving people an energy boost to start their mornings. You can have another plate tomorrow morning before school." Sojiro said. "Maybe I'll even teach you how to make it."

"That'd be great." I said as I finished up the last of it on my plate.

I went upstairs afterwards and worked on my homework. Morgana watched me.

"You look like you got your energy back. That curry will be helpful for times you use Shadeon's power like that." Morgana said.

"I think so too."

My phone jingled so I opened my messages.

Ryuji: I know you're most likely asleep dude but I was just wondering how you're feeling?

Ann: Same here, sorry if we might be bothering you.

Ren: Boss made me a revitalizing curry so I have most of my energy back.

Yusuke: Thank goodness, and if you don't mind my saying, curry sounds really delicious right now.

Ren: Maybe next time you guys can come have some.

Ryuji: Sounds good man.

Ann: First let's make sure we change Madarame's heart.

Yusuke: Indeed, shall we meet about the calling card day after tomorrow so that we know our leader has enough strength?

Ren: Yeah that sounds like a plan. I have training plans tomorrow anyway.

Ryuji: Ah yeah! See ya tomorrow man!

Ann: Night Ren.

Yusuke: Good night Ren.

Ren: Night guys.

I put my phone away and finished up my homework. I went to bed and was summoned to the Velvet room seeing Igor with a serious face.

"I see you had to use one of several skills that Shadeon has bestowed upon you." he said.

"Yeah it hurt but it was necessary to save my friends." I said. "If you think I was doing this to taste more power it wasn't based on that merit."

"Fascinating, you didn't let yourself be corrupted by his power." he said.

Shadeon appeared looking angered at his words.

"I will not simply take my host like you assume!" Shadeon growled.

I gripped my arm in pain.

"Sorry Ren." he said. "My power has lingering effects."

"It's okay, you're just angry at his words." I said.

"As you get stronger Shadeon will give you more power but I wonder how you'll handle it." Igor said.

"It's time inmate, return to the real world." Justine said.

I woke up the next morning flexing my hand and arm, it still hurt a bit but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I got ready for school and Sojiro made more of that energizing curry. Today would be a busy day. I have to get supplies for the mission and I have to train to get my energy up. That and I have people I need to hang out with today.

'Let's see, I need to hang out with Mishima, Dr. Tae, Iwae, and Ryuji.' I thought to myself.

I need to get control over the power Shadeon lends me.

Once I got through my day, I sighed going to Iwai's shop looking at my dad's knife. I guess I should stop calling it that till I can get it back for him. I have a good amount saved already that goes strictly to the knife.

"You certainly seem to like that knife, tell you what, you can make down payments on it if you're so interested in it." he said. "As I said before, the price is 1,500,000 yen."

"Thank you." I said. "In that case, I'll be right back."

I rushed home and grabbed the jar I had with the money I saved up so far. I went back to Iwai's shop and gave him the jar of what I had saved. He counted what was inside.

"Alright, the down payment you've given to me is 12,680 yen. That means you now owe 1,487,320 yen." he said. "Be sure to pay every week. At least 5,000 yen alright?"

"Yes sir." I said.

Morgana and I went home for the night after the long day. Morgana looked at me.

"So why are you trying to buy that knife?" Morgana asked.

"It was my father's knife, he must've sold it for my sake." I said.

"...Oh, it must be important to you then." he said.

"Yeah, I want to get it back for him." I said.

We got back to LeBlanc and greeted Sojiro.

"Do you mind mopping the store after I leave?" he asked.

"Sure, it's no trouble." I replied.

He nodded and left. I took out the mop and started to mop when Morgana spoke up.

"Ren, you have some black scars on your arm."

I lifted up my arm and sure enough, there were black scars on my arm that almost resembled a tattoo.

"I'm going to need to ask Shadeon about this. I can't have people see it." I said as I finished mopping. 'Shadeon, can you tell me why I have black scars on my arm?'

"Relax, it's not visible to those who haven't been in the metaverse. The burns will heal, just give it time." he said. "It was caused by my power. As I share my power with you, more markings will appear."

'So I have to train a lot then so that your power doesn't hurt me.'

"Yeah it's still going to hurt. Unless you are enraged, but unnatural enragement can result in something surprising that would probably hurt worse." he said.

'Oh great. I have no idea what to expect then.' I thought pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, I am. Shadeon says these burns will go away eventually but only those of us who have been in the metaverse can see these. He also told me that if an enemy enrages me, I'm in for a painful surprise." I said.

"We better be careful then about you getting enraged." Morgana said.

"Yeah, I definitely agree with you there. Tomorrow let's send out the calling card." I said.

Morgana agreed and I put the mop away, and then we went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding a twist to the story so I'll be changing some of the tags in the description. You'll all find out what it is later.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends prepare to take the treasure from Madarame's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, been busy and tired since I returned to work. So I am working on several chapters to post. I will update when I can.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 19

The next day was a same old day at school when I saw that one girl again. I really wanted to talk to her, so I decided to do so.

"Hey, need a hand?"

"Huh, oh you're that boy that Nijima-san had to talk to. How are you?" she said with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine, do you need some help?" I asked.

"Yes thank you." she said. "The fertilizer bags can be pretty heavy."

I helped her carry them even when other students were gossiping about us.

"Just ignore them." I said when she heard them.

"It's fine, if you wanted to ask me out then I'm sorry I have to turn you down." she said. "My father has arranged a marriage for me so again I am so sorry."

"Oh, well I can at least just help you out right?" I said.

"I really do appreciate it." she said smiling.

Well that killed my idea. I set the bags down where she asked me to set them down at.

"Thank you again. Umm...."

"Ren Amamiya." I said smiling.

"I'm Haru." she said smiling back.

I soon left after she said she could take it from there and then I met up with Yusuke, Ann, and Ryuji at the station to discuss the calling card. I also discussed with them about the tattoo that Shadeon left on my arm.

"So his power remains visible when you use his power. But it's not visible to people who aren't inside the metaverse. Fascinating, I kind of want to see this tattoo." Yusuke said.

"For now let's worry about getting the calling card." Morgana said.

Yusuke would give the calling card's design more oomph and Ryuji decided he was going to write it again. So we just need to be ready for tomorrow. I had a few things to do, I sighed. I ran into Nijima-san while I was buying something Shadeon was recommending. It was an inexpensive salad.

"Oh!" Nijima-san said startled.

"Ah!" I said startled. "...Nijima-san..."

"Hello Amamiya-kun." she said. "Buying dinner?"

"Yeah, I needed some veggies."

"I heard you talked to Haru, were you trying to ask her out."

"I was going to but she already told me she has a fiance." I said. "So I just helped her with the fertilizer bags."

"I see."

"Look Nijima-san, if you think I have a vendetta against her fiance because she's already taken then you are mistaken." I said.

"I wasn't going to say you did." she said. "Students just came to me with concerns since you have a criminal record."

"Course they would." I said. "Can I go now, my salad is going to get limp if I don't eat it soon?"

"Yes of course." she said. "You be safe on your way home."

I waved walking away. I got back to LeBlanc eating my salad with curry. Shadeon and Ame-no-uzume were discussing things Morgana watched me as my eyes would switch between them as they talked. My one eye was yellow and the other was red again. They were discussing how I can use that dark skill of his he gave me without flipping my mask upside-down. It's the tattoo. Now that I have it, I can freely use the skill with minor energy draining so I might want to stock up on items to restore energy.

So I guess I'll make stuff for missions. We're really gonna need them for battles especially me. Using Shadow Strike will drain my energy no doubt but by how much is a different question.

"Ren, why is it that your eyes change the way they do?" Morgana asked.

"One is yellow and that's linked to my personas. The red one is linked to Shadeon. The two eye colors act like the contract deal between Arsene and Shadeon." I said.

"Oh I see, that makes some sense." Morgana said. "There's a lot we don't understand about Shadeon so I think we all hope to learn more."

"I think in time we will." I said. "Let's get some rest, we have a heart to steal tomorrow."

Morgana agreed, Sunday was the day we decided to carry out our mission. The next day we waited for Madarame to read the calling card so we could commence the mission. Once he reads it, Yusuke walks over to us.

"Was that acceptable?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, that's the reaction we're looking for." I said.

"Remember we only get one chance to do this." Morgana said. "We need to go now."

"Let's go!" Ann said.

We went to the metaverse and teleported to a safe room, and then went to the control room for the hanging art.

"Are you ready to start the heist?" I asked.

"More than ready." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Let's get into position." I said. "Ryuji, Ann, when Fox gives the signal make sure to cut the power. We need to work fast."

We all got into position, now to wait for the signal. When it went dark, Fox gave me the signal and I pulled the switch. We met up with Mona and had to make our escape. We made it back to the courtyard when Mona started acting a bit like last time.

"I gotta look at it!" he said.

He set the treasure down and unwrapped it, but what we saw definitely wasn't the treasure. We all had to do a backflip realizing it was a trap. Shadow Madarame confirmed that by the one guard who was holding the actual treasure. When he showed us the treasure, Yusuke said mom.

"Indeed it is, it was a self portrait painted by your mother." Madarame said.

"You stole something that personal!?" Ryuji yelled.

"Now I know what felt off about all this." Ann said. "You selfishly used that painting for profit when it doesn't even belong to you!"

"That is a real low blow!" I said.

"While you have the real treasure, you're real skills are nothing more than the scribbles on that fake!" Mona said.

Shadow Madarame didn't care what we said. Fox looked down and we looked to him.

"Fox?" Mona said.

"I heard you dispose of your art when it's no longer useful to you. Did that include my mother as well?" Yusuke asked.

This stunned us and I growled slightly, especially when Madarame grinned. 

"She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me, that's when a thought crossed my mind. If I don't call for help then I can acquire her painting without any strings attached." he said.

"No....You let her die!?" Ann said in shock.

"You killed her!" Yusuke said in anger.

I growled slightly, this man let Yusuke's mother die of a seizure just so he could get a painting that was not meant for him. Yusuke chuckled.

"I thank you Madarame. All reason for me to forgive you has vanished with out a trace at this very moment! You aren't some rotten artist, you're a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!" Yusuke yelled.

Let's take the treasure!" I said.

Now, now we must fight and take back the treasure. How will this go I wonder?


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Madarame, Ren and his friends have to wait for Madarame to confess his crimes. Ren also has his first experience with what happens when he loses some control over his emotions.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 20

We began the battle against Shadow Madarame, and I saw a pattern to the fight. We can use Physical Attacks against the two eyes and the nose but not against the mouth. Magic Attacks have to be used against the mouth.

I told this to the others and they nodded as we began our strategic attack. Shadow Madarame used a skill that covered Ryuji in black paint. He also lowered Ryuji's defense, before going to attack him. I reacted, I used Shadeon's power to make my arm change and I slammed the mouth painting to the ground with a growl.

"Joker!?" Ann shouted.

"He didn't flip his mask upside down?" Morgana said in confusion.

The paintings all refused and revealed Madarame, so we did an all out attack and he decided to just have copies of himself attack us. The energy from my arm, I was able to retract it without feeling drained. I'll question how later as we had to fight the copies. Soon Madarame had made an error and one clone was asleep.

"What! I, the great Madarame, have made an error?!" he said in disbelief.

"Guys, attack the clones that aren't asleep and then we can focus our attacks on Madarame!" I said smiling to my team.

"You got it Joker!" Morgana shouted.

"Time for payback!" Ryuji said.

"Even over time, copies show their imperfections. This battle shall go in our favor." Yusuke said.

"Let's finish this!" Ann said.

We commenced with our attacks and once all new copies were asleep, we focused on Shadow Madarame himself. We took him down and took the treasure.

"No! Please don't kill me!" he yelled now sounding so pathetic.

"Atone for the crimes you committed against your students and the art world." Yusuke said.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"Swear It!" Yusuke yelled.

"Alright! Alright! I swear I will!" Shadow Madarame yelled in fear. " What about the other one though? The one in the black mask?"

"Black mask?" Ann said. "Wait what is he talking about?"

"It can't be! There was another intruder besides us within the palace?!" Mona asked in disbelief.

My red eye started to glow.

"Ren, be cautious. I smell a power that can cause hearts to become psychotic. Whoever it is, they are very dangerous." Shadeon said with a very serious tone.

'Right, we'll all be cautious.' I thought.

I looked up as Yusuke removed his mother's self portrait from the frame. The frame itself dissipated away like petals. Unlike desire petals in Mementos, these were more like shards because of their shape.

"We need to get out of here." Mona said.

Yusuke was walking over to join us and Shadow Madarame spoke up.

"Yusuke, what should I do?" he asked him.

"Stop using the work of others and use your own artwork for once." Yusuke responded before slightly rushing over to us.

We got out of there and Yusuke was looking at the painting. We checked the Meta-nav.

"The destination has become locked."

"What does that mean that it becomes locked?" Yusuke asked.

"When we shatter the distortion around the treasure, the cognitive world changes to a prison for the one who made others suffer." Morgana said. "It's where they are to suffer the consequences of their actions against to those they wronged."

"I see." Yusuke said before looking at the painting of his mom. "The emotion I feel from this is wonderful, even if I can't clearly remember my mother's face."

Yusuke was smiling before looking at me.

"Ren, will you be alright? You used Shadeon's power in the battle." Yusuke asked. "And your iris is red again."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think once I use a new skill I am able to use it with caution so that I don't lose control." I said. "I don't really feel that drained now. Let's go home for the day. We have to wait again anyway for the deadline to see if Madarame had a change of heart."

"I will keep you all updated on Madarame's situation." Yusuke said.

We all separated for the day, I saw my reminder had gone off so I swung by Iwai's store paying 5,000 yen for the down payment.

"Mind working with me tonight?" he asked.

"Not at all." I said.

I kept my red eye closed due to the fact that it was still red. While I was working, just cleaning and moving packages, I had to open my eye.

"Somethin' wrong with your eye there kid?" Iwai asked me looking up.

"No, it's nothing." I said setting the boxes down gently.

Iwai just shrugged. After that, I had gone home when he dismissed me. Now that today is over, we just need to keep our heads low. We also need to do Mementos missions as well. The next day as I was getting ready for school, Yusuke called me. He was asking me if we knew what a change of heart looked like.

"Judging by what you're telling me, it's possible. Just keep us updated. Also we'll let you know when we go to a place called Mementos." I said.

"Very well, I shall speak to you later." he said.

I hung up and went to school. As I was walking in the hallway, I was going over my schedule for today.

'Let's see... Hang out with Ann and Ryuji after school to work on my relationships with them, Dr. Maruki also wants to see me today, then tonight I need to see if Toranosuke is at the station so that I can help him, lastly I need go to the gym and work on my strength training.' I thought to myself.

I sighed as Mishima walked up to me. Shadeon was trying to talk to me.

"Hey Amamiya-san!" he said smiling.

"Good morning Mishima." I said closing my one eye.

"You okay?" he asked. "You closed your eye."

"I'm fine." I said. 'Shadeon, this is a bad time to chat.'

"Sorry Ren, I hope we get more quests soon. I want some desire petals." Shadeon said.

'Right right.' I said. "So, what's up Mishima?"

"You have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"Kinda, but what do you need?"

"I just have some info for you for later that's all." he said.

"Oh that's great." I said smiling. "I'll get to the task tomorrow after school."

"Okay, see you later!" Mishima said smiling.

I was walking to class when I saw that our test scores were posted. I walked over and looked at the results. I passed with the second highest score. People started whispering that it was a mistake. I just ignored them and went to class. At lunch, I got bread from the school store again and ate on the rooftop.

I looked up seeing that same girl again, Haru. She had come up onto the roof to water the potted plants that were on the roof.

"Oh!?" she said seeing me. "Hello again."

"Good afternoon." I said. "Don't mind me, I'm just eating my lunch."

"Why are you eating up here? Don't you want to eat with your friends?" she asked.

"Well, I just needed a moment to myself."

I had my eyes closed as Shadeon was arguing with one of my personas and I don't want to freak students out. Right now, they are gossiping about the fact that I got the second highest in the class.

After school, I had to meet up with Dr. Maruki to have some thought provoking conversations.

"So Ren, you seem to be doing better." he said smiling.

"Just glad that Kamoshida was brought to justice." I said.

"By the way Ren, what's that on your hand?" he asked. "Did you get burned?"

I froze, can he see the black markings on my arm and hand?

"Here, let me see it." he said getting up from his chair.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing." I said with a bit of force.

Dr. Maruki grabbed my wrist, moving the sleeve.

"Did someone hurt you, these burns look nasty." he asked concerned.

I yanked my arm away.

"It's none of your business!" I said.

I suddenly had to look away and cover my eye. It hurt, why does my eye hurt?

"Calm down, you're letting your emotion get out of hand!" Shadeon said in my head.

Dr. Maruki looked very concerned about my reaction.

"Ren are you alright?!" Dr. Maruki asked his voice filled with concern.

"S-sorry Dr. Maruki, I need to go home, I don't feel well." I said moving my hand away from my eye.

I looked at my hand, there was blood on my hand. I didn't know Dr. Maruki had seen the blood on my hand. I covered my eye back up and raced out of the school past Ryuji and Ann. I went to Mementos as Shadeon told me to do. I needed a place to calm down. I was sitting there for a bit when I felt a cloth wipe my cheek.

"Guys?" I said looking up.

"Dude are you okay?" Ryuji asked.

Ann bent down and moved my mask. They looked up in shock.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

Yusuke pressed a cloth to my eye.

"We better stay with you a while at least till your eye returns to normal." Yusuke said.

"Ren, your eye is completely red." Morgana said. "And your pupil is contracted."

Well this isn't good for me, did the emotion of fear and shock cause this? I closed my afflicted eye and put my hand up over it. I need to calm down and let my eye return to normal.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends wait for the deadline to see if the change of heart worked.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 21

We all sat there a while as it was taking a while for my eye to return to normal, and though it wasn't normal yet, I suggested we head back. We arrived back to the station, Ann had gotten a damp medical cloth and she placed it over my eye. I hissed slightly as it stung.

"I know it stings, but it'll help." Ann said.

"I'm greatful you guys are here." I said. "How is it?"

Ann pulled the medical cloth away allowing me to open my eye.

"It looks much better." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, maybe you should cancel your plans for today." Ann said.

"No, it's fine. I'll just use a medical eyepatch." I said.

"That would be best, if this happens again, he'll need to cover it." Morgana said. "Let's just hope it doesn't get to the point of bleeding again."

So with the day light I had left, I hung out with Ann as it turned out Ryuji was busy. That night, I checked on my eye and saw it was better so I could remove the eye patch. I decided to help Toranosuke with his speech by holding up a sign as he spoke about the troubles of the country and how it will be passed to children if adults don't get a fix on the problems. He got heckled a bit by the crowd which I felt was rude.

His skills seem useful and I could put them to use in helping to try and talk to the shadows that I am able to partner. So I asked him to teach me.

"Well if you are certain you want to learn from me then very well. All I ask is that you continue to help me with my speeches. I'll be here every Sunday." he said.

"Of course I'll be happy to help out." I said smiling.

We exchanged numbers and I was heading home before I could miss the last train. I was summoned to the velvet room though and saw Caroline and Justine had serious looks on their faces.

"Inmate, how could you be so careless today!?" Caroline yelled.

"You let one of your emotions get the better of you and Shadeon's power began to overtake you." Justine said.

"...Somehow, Dr. Maruki saw the marking on my arm. He thought it was a burn." I said. "I know I overreacted."

"You need to learn to control your emotions before you wind up becoming a monster!" Caroline said.

"Calm down Caroline, inmate, please be more careful in the future about your emotional outbursts." Justine said. "Also remember to bring us the personas we ask of you."

"I'll remember." I said.

"Then head back inmate, you don't want to miss your train." Justine said.

They sent me back and I ran to the train station catching my train. Once I got back to LeBlanc, Sojiro looked up.

"How's your eye?" he asked. "Only reason I ask is because the school called me with concerns from one of the teachers."

"It's fine now, don't worry about it." I said.

"I will when I was told you were bleeding from your eye. I asked the Yongen doctor to check your eye." Sojiro said pointing to Dr. Tae.

"Sit down please." she said.

I sat down and she examined my eye. She lifted up a medical wipe and used it to wipe away dried blood. I hissed a bit because it felt like she wiped at a cut with an alcohol rub.

"You were definitely bleeding from the eye today, but whatever caused it seems to have stopped. Still it seems your eye is sensitive today." she said. "If your eye bleeds again, use this medical kit to treat it and then a medical eyepatch to cover it up. After that, I want you to come see me right away."

"Right." I said.

I was told to rest tonight and went to bed. Morgana hopped onto the bed.

"Don't forget that the school's trash pick up is tomorrow." he said.

"Right, I gotta wear my gym clothes and help pick up trash." I said. 'I wonder who saw my eye..."

I didn't know what to say and soon I fell asleep. The next morning I put on my gym uniform and left for the park clean-up. On the way, I saw a creepy man bothering the girl from my school that I saw on the train. I walked over.

"Leave her alone." I said glaring a bit.

"I'm just asking for directions." he said letting go of her wrist.

The girl quickly went behind me scared of the man. He looked angry that she did that and called her a bitch. I glared more and he eventually left.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry, that was scary. Are you heading to the park?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh! I forgot my gym uniform! Sorry, I have to head to the school to get it! I'll see you later!" she said before racing off.

I went to the park and saw Ann and Ryuji talking. We were having a nice chat and Mishima joined us. Dr. Maruki walked over and saw me.

"Ren are you okay?" he asked concerned. "You were bleeding from your eye yesterday."

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's nothing serious." I said.

"...If you say so." he said. "But what about the burns?"

I was wearing a fingerless glove on my hand to block it from his sight.

"It's nothing. So what are you doing here?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh right, I'm doing the cooking. See you at lunch." he said smiling.

We were put into our groups and I could hear my group talking nervously about me. How they were upset about being paired up with me. I decided to ignore their words. By the time we finished, it was lunch time. My group basically abandoned me, then that girl Yoshizawa walked over to me.

"Senpai, let's get some food! Where's your group?" she asked.

"Left me here, it's fine though." I said.

"Well why don't we eat together? I want to thank you for helping me earlier." she said.

"Sure." I said.

We both were soon eating our food and talking as she was about to tell me her name. Yoshizawa did a gymnastic move to get a child's balloon and she gave it back to her as I saw she had dropped her wallet. The student ID inside said Kasumi Yoshizawa.

"Sorry about that Senpai." she said.

"Here, you dropped this. Pretty fancy gymnastic move you did there Kasumi."

"Looks like you got me." she said giggling. "Yep, my name's Kasumi Yoshizawa."

"You know, you are skilled with your gymnastics. Can you teach me?" I asked her.

"Sure if you're really interested." She said smiling. "Oh but can you help me out too?"

"Of course, let's exchange contact information." I said.

"Give my phone a moment, it's been acting up lately." she said starting up her phone.

Once her phone booted up, Kasumi gave me her contact info. And since we were already at the park, she started to teach me gymnastics. Yeah, I was tired after that. As I was heading back home, Morgana and I were talking.

"Using the rafter in my room for training?" I said.

"Yeah, especially for days you can't go to the gym." he said.

"Sounds good." I said looking at my schedule for today. "Let's go to Mementos, we have some targets to get and Shadeon wants desire petals."

"Might as well indulge him." Morgana said. "Let's contact the others."

I took out my phone and started up a chat.

Ren: Hey guys, let's go train in Mementos today. We have a target to get.

Ryuji: Sounds like a plan dude.

Ann: You sure it's a good idea? Your eye might change again.

Ren: It's fine, the reason my eye changed like it did was because I lost control a bit over my emotions.

Yusuke: Then I do not see why we shouldn't meet up. Madarame is still bedridden but he will not mind it if I go out today.

Ren: Then it's settled, we'll meet up after my check-up at Dr. Tae's office. 

Yusuke: We shall wait for you at the hide-out.

After putting my phone away, I went to Dr. Tae. She gave me a check-up over my eye.

"Seems like it's better but you should still be cautious. Also, will you be coming back in for another clinical trial?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be coming tomorrow." I said.

"Alright then, you can go now but remember to be careful."

I thanked her and left, I definitely owe her since she's helping me. Once I got to the hide-out, we went to Mementos and fought the shadows before fighting our target. Once that fight was over, I let Shadeon take over and he started to eat the desire petals. The others were waiting but Yusuke was curious.

"Joker, why are you eating those?" he asked.

"Ah, you're Fox yes? I'm Shadeon." Shadeon responded as he ate a few more petals. "Joker will be back in control in a bit."

"Are those safe? Can I try one?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Shadeon said offering him one.

Yusuke picked one of the petals and ate it.

"Aside the taste, it is not bad. It's a bit filling." he said.

We all had a sweat drop and Jack Frost sat by me.

"He's an odd one hee-ho!" he said to me.

"Yeah." I said. "But that's normal."

When I was able to get control back, I chewed some gum again. Yusuke was curious and asked me if he could draw Shadeon one day. I nodded as Shadeon was okay with it. The days passed quickly as we worked to act as good students and I would do tasks and pay to get my dad's knife back. Jose's alterations to Mementos were also helpful as we were able to get more items I could sell and also get more money saved up for things. I also worked on training to build my strength to handle Shadeon's power.

I also hung out with my friends building up our relationships. One day before the end of the deadline, I was training with Ryuji.

"So dude, how are you holding up?" Ryuji asked as I was doing some bench presses.

"I'm holding up well." I said as Shadeon kept count in my head.

"Dude, just how often are you here at the gym?" he asked.

"When the opportunity arises." I said. "I have to train in order to be ready incase Shadeon shares anymore of his power with me."

"You mean what happened before could happen again?" he asked. "Dude, that worries me when you were in such severe pain."

I stopped what I was doing and got up. Since I was shirtless when doing the bench press, Ryuji saw the full extent of where the markings were on my arm. No one else can see these markings unless they've been in the Metaverse, so I have to be careful incase this person in the black mask Shadow Madarame mentioned is a foe.

"Well, it's getting late, we should get going. I still have things to do tonight. I'm meeting up with Mishima." I said.

"Right, and I didn't say it earlier but thanks for the save against Shadow Madarame." he said.

Thankfully no one else was around because he is loud.

"Oh hey Ren-Ren, I'll be looking up Yamauchi's schedule so that we can dig up dirt on him." Ryuji said.

"Sounds good man. Let me know when, I'll drop what I'm doing to help you." I said.

"Thanks man." he said smiling.

We both left to catch the train. I went back to LeBlanc and checked in with Sojiro.

"You going out?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just going to meet up with a friend. Need me to do anything before I get back?" I asked him.

"Pick up some more rice, I'm about out." he said.

"Sure thing, that it?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. "When you get back help me mind the store for a bit before we close for the night."

"Of course." I said smiling.

Sojiro gave me a half smile and I headed out meeting up with Mishima. We were supposed to meet up with these girls and pretend we were part of the Phandom.

"You sure they are going to show up Mishima?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just have to wait. Though I guess they are late aren't they?" he said taking out his phone.

Mishima looked a bit discouraged.

"Yeah, they're really late." he said. "I'm going to call them."

As he dialed the number, I waited. Honestly, I think Mishima was taken for granted.

"Hey are you nearby?...What? You're sick and decided to stay home. Oh...I see." he said looking down. "Wait, was that a train announcement? No no! Right, maybe next time."

He hung up his phone.

"Maybe next time man." I said. "Don't let it get you down."

"Thanks Amamiya-san. Well see you later." he said.

"Night Mishima."

I went to the store and found the rice Sojiro needed me to find, I put that in a shopping basket as I continued looking around. I found a few fresh apples, some honey, and yogurt that is meant for cooking. I decided to get these ingredients to make curry for our next expedition in the Metaverse.

I got back and helped Sojiro with the store.

"So, is your eye better?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry if it made you concerned when you were called about it." I said as I mopped the floor.

"You didn't get into a fight did you?" he asked.

"No, if I did I would've most likely been expelled." I said. "Can't say I probably didn't scare a few of them if anyone saw the blood from my eye."

"Well only a few teachers heard." he said. "Just be careful from now on."

"Yes sir." I said.

After that, I went to bed to rest for the night. Tomorrow is the day that Madarame should confess what he did. It should be okay, I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while as it was the longest. The next story I will be updating is Sanders Sides Curse.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madarame has confessed and now Ren and the others have free time to fool around for a while but Ren has to be careful because his emotions causing his eye to bleed. They also encounter Goro Akechi, Ren has a bad feeling about him and also notices that Makoto has been following him and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a long time, I've been stuck in a sense. I'm also stuck with my Sanders Sides Curse. I know how I want it to go but I am unsure. I will post soon. Tonight there will be four chapters of Royal Au posted. So hope you all enjoy.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 22

The next day, we all met up where we could see the press conference when Yusuke told us about the fact Madarame was going to hold a press conference. We watched as he confessed to the people of Japan that he had been stealing the ideas of his pupils and even tainted the Saiyuri.

This was exactly the result we were hoping for but had to quiet down because of attendance officers coming over to ask us questions.

"Excuse me?" one said.

"Ah yes, how can we help you?" Ann asked with a smile.

"That tone of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine." Morgana said.

"Why are you merely hanging around here?" one officer asked.

"We were discussing about where to get some tea." I said.

"Yeah, we were just deciding where to go." Ann said quickly.

"Well just be careful, it seems to be getting dangerous now-a-days."

The officers left and Ann scolded me a bit for coming up with something out of nowhere.

"Better than letting them get suspicious. Why don't we disband for the day?" I said a bit quietly.

"Good idea, see you all tomorrow." Yusuke said.

Before I left, Ryuji asked me to follow him as he had two free tickets to a place in Kichijoji where we could play darts and pool. I agreed to go, I never been there before and thought it'd be nice to go somewhere new. As we were heading there after getting off the train, I stopped a moment as Ryuji checked out one of the shops.

"Ren, someone's following you." Shadeon said.

I looked back and saw Nijima-san, standing a bit away with her nose in a book. But every few seconds, she was looking up. Could she be anymore obvious that she was following us? I shook my head, then Ryuji and I went to the place. It's called the Penguin Sniper.

"Why is it called Penguin Sniper, do you snipe penguins?" Ryuji asked.

"You dork." I said chuckling.

"No Ryuji, this is the place on those promotional tickets." Morgana said.

"Oh great! Let's go inside!" Ryuji said yanking me inside.

We decided that we would play darts today and we had a lot of fun. This place seems like it would be a great place to build connections with my team. But first, I need to start my social link with Yusuke. But I know he needs some time with everything that happened.

I wonder what we will do about the celebration? After the game of darts, Ryuji had to go home and I had a few more things to do before heading home myself. I went to Shibuya to buy some books and passed by Ann.

"Hey Ren!"

"Oh hey Ann, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, what are you doing?"

"Just buying some books to read." I said. 'And going to the velvet room to show another persona to the twin wardens.'

"Oh okay, do you have time to hang out with me?" Ann said.

"Sure, want to talk over tea?"

She nodded and we went to the restaurant and ordered some tea.

"So...How's your eye doing? Has it bleed anymore?" she asked.

"Thankfully no, I just have to be careful of my emotions." I said. "How's Shiho?"

"She's...Doing well." Ann said.

"Ann."

"She's going to be moving schools after what happened." she said. "Both her and her parents agree."

"That's gonna be hard for you. We'll all help you through it." I said. "Promise."

"Thanks Ren."

After we separated, I went to the velvet room and showed them the next persona on the list.

"Nice going inmate! You completed another task. Justine assign him his next one."

"Of course, now then before we begin inmate, how have you been with controlling your emotions?" Justine asked.

"I am doing the best I can." I said. "I'm a teenager after all. Emotional changes are normal."

"Watch your tongue inmate!" Caroline yelled.

"We merely need to know this so that we can provide counter measures to ensure that you do not fall to the power." Justine said. "Though it's different if the loss of emotional control is due to a status effect caused by an enemy in battle."

"Why is it so different?" I asked.

"Another time inmate, we shall now give you your next task." Justine said.

Once I was assigned my new fusion task, I left the velvet room and went to grab something for dinner. I instead grabbed Morgana some canned cat food with real Salmon.

"Senpai!"

I looked up.

"Hey Kasumi, what's up?" I said smiling.

"I just got done with some of my training, want to go get dinner?" she asked. "I'm hungry."

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked.

When she said the diner, I was smiling and doing an internal facepalm. We went to the diner and she ordered quite a bit. Was she really going to eat all that? We talked a while and she smiled telling me about her training.

"Sounds like a difficult time." I said.

"Yeah, oh Senpai how are you feeling? I heard you had an incident happen."

I moved my hand over my eye.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I said.

"Okay." she said.

After we ate, I went back to Leblanc and I spent the night helping Sojiro mind the shop. While he had to go out to get somethings, I get a message from Mishima about another target. We'll deal with that as soon as we can. The next day we had to talk about the class field trip, apparently everyone chose the TV Station. Second years are the only ones going on this history trip so we had to be ready to go there.

At lunch, Yoshizawa invited me to eat with her, she had a huge bento box for herself and had made some for me. This made me smile.

"I hope you like it senpai." she said smiling.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I picked up my chopsticks.

I tried a piece and instantly noticed the flavor was faint but tasted familiar. So I tried it again and the few more times I tasted it, I was certain, it's curry seasoning.

"Curry?" I said.

"Mhm! I thought about adding a good curry flavor to make it a bit adventurous." she said smiling. "What did you think of it Senpai?"

"It's great but I eat curry a lot. Curry powder isn't a good bento box mix." I said.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she said standing up. "I'll do better next time if you want to try anymore."

"I'd love too Kasumi." I said with a smile. "Come on, let's finish eating before class resumes."

"Okay senpai." she said smiling happily.

After school ended, I checked my schedule for the day.

"Let's see...Visit Dr. Tae, pick-up supplies, complete some requests, train..." I muttered. "And tonight I have to go to bed early for the trip tomorrow."

"Going over a check list huh?" Morgana asked. "Better wait a few days to complete some requests." Morgana said. "You don't want to be too tired and miss the trip."

"Right, guess I'll move the requests then...And change that... There. All set."

I was doing my tasks while Nijima-san kept following me. I sighed because she wouldn't give up. I swung by Iwai's shop and paid another 5,000 yen for my father's dagger. I took the train back before visiting Dr. Tae. She seemed stressed today since we helped the little girl.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes and it's your fault you know." she said.

She told me that the girl and her father were saying how great she was.

"You are a great doctor." I said. "You've been really helpful to me too."

"You still make me concerned. I mean when your eye was bleeding and you were drained of energy. It's almost supernatural." she said.

'If only she knew just how right she was...' I thought. "So far, I'm fine, let's work on that medicine."

She chuckled nodding and we went inside. After helping Tae, I bought medical supplies for our next mission. Whatever it might be that is. I soon finished my tasks and went back to Leblanc to have dinner. Sojiro gave me some curry and coffee and I ate the curry contently.

"Going on the school trip tomorrow?" Sojiro asked.

"Yep, it's a requirement." I said before eating another bite.

"Make sure to take that medical kit should your eye bleed again." Sojiro said.

"This guy psychic?" Shadeon asked me causing my eye to glow red.

Thankfully Sojiro was reading his newspaper.

'Shadeon, when we get upstairs tell me what you meant.' I thought.

"Sure." he replied.

I finished eating as well as drinking my coffee, then I got up and washed my dishes. Soon after I went upstairs working on my homework. Morgana watched me as my eye glowed red.

'So Shadeon, why did you ask if Sojiro was psychic?'

"Well, something tells me that you'll get set off perhaps tomorrow or the next day of the trip."

'Oh great, I hope not.'

"Joker, what did Shadeon say to you?" Morgana asked.

"Either tomorrow or the next day, something will set me off causing my eye to bleed." I said.

"Well that's not good." Morgana said.

"No it isn't." I said.

After finishing my homework, I got ready for bed. The next day we had gotten to the TV station and I was bored with how obvious the facts were. I yawned bored. After that boring time, we were asked to help with moving the camera cables. Ryuji was annoyed as we met up in the hallway. We were discussing what we should do next and Morgana suggested a pancake looking place we passed on the way to the TV station. He was talking about Dome Town, sounded like fun. I looked up when a guy came over as he caused Morgana to go back into my bag.

"Ah, hello there." said this guy.

There was something about this guy that instantly was setting off my inner alarm bell. I didn't like this feeling. As he was talking, Shadeon growled at him I had to cover my left eye.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Goro Akechi."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Ah?!" Ann said surprised.

"I'm sorry, I really was just passing by. So are you going to have cake? I missed breakfast so I'm rather quite hungry myself." He said smiling.

We looked at each other confused.

"Cake? What are you talking about?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh am I mistaken?" Akechi asked confused. "I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes."

I swear I felt my blood run cold for a moment. This guy heard Morgana talking, does that mean he's been in the Metaverse? That's the only logical answer. Akechi walked away and we left for Dome Town but I couldn't enjoy myself.

"Ren? Ren hey!" Ryuji said snapping his fingers next to my ear.

"Ryuji, don't snap your fingers next to my ear. I hear you, I'm just lost in thought." I said.

"Oh, about what?" he asked.

"...Didn't you catch what Akechi said?" I asked.

"He was just weird, don't worry about it." Ryuji said.

'I'm going to, he's suspicious. we have to keep an eye on him somehow.' I thought to myself as we started on our way home.

The next day, we were going to watch the TV studio record an interview. Akechi was the guest star and they were talking about the Phantom Thieves. He called us nothing but criminals. I sneered a bit but quickly calmed feeling pain in my eye. The female interviewer got up to interview one of us. She stopped by me.

"Let's ask this young man. What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?" she asked me.

"Well they seem to be doing more than the cops." I responded.

Everyone in the audience laughed a bit as did Akechi. Then he asked me a hypothetical question.

"Tell me your opinion. If someone close you, say your blonde friend there, had his heart changed wouldn't you think that would be the work of the Phantom Thieves?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Ah, throwing the question back at me." he said looking amused.

The more he talked, I wanted to growl when I felt a warm liquid running down my cheek. I put my hand up. I got up quickly leaving the studio to rush to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw my eye was bleeding again. I really need to get a better hold of my emotions. Morgana handed me my kit as I washed my face.

*Knock knock*

I heard the door open as I held the medical cloth over my eye.

"Are you okay?"

That was Akechi's voice.

"I saw you leave the studio really quickly." he said walking over.

I moved the medical cloth and grabbed the eye drops that were in the case.

"My word..." he said. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm alright, this happens sometimes." I said.

Akechi leaned against the wall watching me.

"Are you sure? I can call the studio's medical nurse." he said.

I hissed as the eyedrops stung. He looked up and then took out his phone.

"I'm okay." I said. "Medical eyedrops just sting."

"...If you say so, I did enjoy our conversation. It was quite thought provoking." he said smiling. "If the opportunity arises, how about we talk again?"

"Sure." I said. 'It'll help me keep an eye on what you do too.'

Akechi exchanged his contact info with me.

"Well, see you later then." he said smiling. "Oh and I hope your eye heals."

Akechi walked away as Ryuji walked in.

"You okay dude?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said. 

Better keep an eye on Akechi, something about him is suspicious.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, Ren continues his normal schedule though now Akechi has been added to it and Ren wants to keep an eye on him. Also Ren, Mishima, and Ryuji all check on the possibility of a maid service being a scam. However, Ryuji and Mishima chicken out leaving poor Ren in an awkward situation and he vows to get back at them for it. Things begin to get worry-some when Makoto wants to see Ren before he leaves school for the day.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 23

The next day was our day off so we decided to have a party to welcome Yusuke to our group, that and we had to discuss how Akechi's words were affecting the public's belief in us. We decided to have hot pot and discuss our pasts with Yusuke. I told them about the man who accused me of my crime I didn't even do.

"That's the kind of asshole who needs a change of heart!" Ryuji stated.

"Where is he?! What's his name?!" Morgana asked me.

"Unfortunately...I don't remember, it was dark that night and I was in shock from what happened." I said looking down.

Morgana's ears drooped.

"Perhaps we will learn the identity of this man in due time." Yusuke said. "For now, we should focus on finding another target."

"You know, listening to you guys, I feel like I've known you forever." Ann said smiling gently. "And yes, that includes Shadeon."

My left eye glowed red and I chuckled.

"You embarrassed him." I said smiling.

"Still fascinating that your eyes change when your personas or Shadeon speak to you." Yusuke said.

"We do need to be careful about status effects that force me into rage." I said.

"What would happen?" Ryuji asked.

"That's where even Shadeon has no idea." I said.

Ann had to head home while Yusuke, Ryuji, and I went to the bath house. We were talking about our phantom thief business since the old man messing with the bathwater couldn't hear us too well. But the water sure was getting hot.

"So you like anyone dude? Is it Ann?" Ryuji asked with a grin.

"No it's not Ann, it was a different girl but she's taken." I said. 'Besides... Kasumi is being so sweet. Who do I love for sure?'

"Well what do you think of Ann?" Ryuji asked.

"She's a great teammate." I say as I'm tempted to get out of the hot water.

"That's not what I meant." Ryuji said.

"I'll be sure to tell Ann what you said." Yusuke said.

"Uh, please don't." Ryuji said panicking. "Seriously."

We all finally had to get out because the water was just way too hot now. Yusuke was staying with me at LeBlanc.

"Ren, there is something I need to ask." Yusuke said as we were about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?" I mumbled looking up. "What's up Yusuke?"

"Do you think you'll go through that pain again? The pain from borrowing Shadeon's power?" he asked.

"Probably, I mean it's why I've been training my body to handle it better." I said.

"Does it worry you?" he asked looking at me.

"....I'd be lying if I said it didn't." I said.

"Go to sleep you two." Morgana muttered stretching. "We can talk more about it later."

"Right, good night you two." I said.

"Pleasant dreams." Yusuke said.

During my sleep, I was summoned to the Velvet Room where Igor congratulated me for defeating the one stained in vanity. Seems like this has to do with the seven deadly sins. With Mr. Kamoshida it was lust and Madarame was vanity. What'll be next?

"Before you go inmate, there is the matter of the question you asked last time." Justine said. "You asked about status effects that will effect you such as Rage."

I sat down to listen.

"You might slightly turn into a shade beast. But we are uncertain what extent though as most of the history for Shade beasts has been lost." Justine said. "Sorry that I have no other information for you inmate."

"I'll keep notes then and ask my friends to help." I said.

"That would be most helpful." Justine said.

When I woke up, Yusuke wasn't there and I looked at my phone. It's almost noon. I messaged my friends telling them about this as well as asking them if we could fulfill requests today at Mementos.

There was a new request about a group breaking into places and stealing. Yusuke suggested that we should use LeBlanc as bait.

Ren: Yusuke that's a horrible idea!

Ryuji: Yeah and besides that would result in Ren getting thrown out.

Yusuke: I suppose that would be bad, especially since I left the Sairuyi there.

Ann: How do you forget that!?

Ren: Let's meet up in Mementos.

We all met up at our hide-out and decided to take care of a few targets. While we were resting a bit, we met up with Jose again and he turned the will seeds into an item which I gave to Yusuke. It'll allow his to use a new technique when we're in battle.

"Joker, I'm curious." Ann said.

"About?" I asked as I ate the desire petals.

Shadeon got me eating them as he isn't allowed to take control right now. Too much switching during missions is bad. The petals are gross though.

"What would happen if you ate a desire shard?" Ann asked.

"Shadeon would gain power and possibly possess me for longer than what he's allowed." I said.

"Oh, you have a shade beast in you?" Jose said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Here, you'll need this." he said handing me a desire shard. "From what my master told me, shadow strike isn't going to be effective in every battle. I was told risks are worth taking."

I stared at the desire shard. It's pretty for being something that shade beasts eat.

"I'll save it for when the situation calls for it." I said putting it in my bag.

Jose nodded and took off in his car. We finished our tasks and had gathered more materials that I can sell for our funds and for my funds that go towards the knife. After we parted ways, I went to the penguin sniper to try my hand at darts again only to see Akechi.

"Amamiya-san, what a surprise." he said smiling. "Care for a game of pool with me?"

"Sure sounds like fun." I said.

We walked into the penguin sniper and he paid for the use of the pool table. He had an instant win the first round and we played more, though I noticed he was using his other hand rather than the one that he used to shake my hand.

"Something wrong Amamiya-san?"

"Just call me Ren, I noticed you are using a different hand to play pool that what you did when you shook my hand that day after we exchanged contact info." I said.

"Oh not bad!" he said surprised. "Not many people notice that detail."

"I see a lot of things." I said.

"Ah, then that means that your glasses are simply for aesthetics." he said.

"Mhm." I said.

We played a few more games and then he looked at his phone.

"It seems we played for quite a while." he said. "I have to leave, but I'll make you a deal. If you manage to beat me when I use my dominant hand, I'll tell you something interesting."

"Very well, I accept your challenge." I said.

We parted ways afterwards and I went to get some mental training at the temple to keep my head clear. The next day at school, I was eating lunch when Ryuji approached me.

"Dude you gotta check this out!" he said pulling out a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper, it was a flyer offering a maid service.

"So, what are you planning?" I asked.

"Don't you get it dude? A maid that'll do anything for us. Huh!?" he said with a grin.

"Okay, that's concerning." Shadeon said.

'I know, I'm very concerned with what he is even planning.' I thought.

"Hey, we should check out if it's a scam or not."

We looked up seeing Mishima. I quickly closed my red eye but with the way Mishima was staring, he already saw it.

"Whoa, Amamiya, what happened to your eye?" he asked.

"Rather not talk about it for now." I said. "Anyway, what's this about checking to make sure it's not a scam."

"Yeah, they could be using this as a scam to steal from people or have very shady business. We should call this Operation Maid Watch!" he declared.

"Dude that's perfect!" Ryuji said.

"Your two friends seem to have their minds in the gutter." Shadeon said making my eye glow as he talked.

'Yeah, I'm getting that feeling too.' I thought to him.

I completed my tasks for the day, I had to meet up with Mishima and Ryuji at a vacant apartment and it was on me to call the number. Only for the two to bail on me when the maid arrived, the bastards ran to the balcony!

"Oh, welcome home master~<3" said a voice. "My name is Becky, it's so very nice to meowt you."

'What the hell?' I thought. "Nice to meowt you as well."

"Hmm, how old are you Master? Are you a high school student?"

"I'm in college." I lied.

"My you have such healthy skin!" she said. "....I think we'll have to wait for our other services master, I'll simply tell them you cancelled."

"What no!" Ryuji shouted.

"Quiet!" Mishima hissed out.

"Is someone there?" Becky asked at the door.

"Shit! Run Mishima!"

"Mishima? Sakamoto-kun?"

'Oh shit now that voice sounds familiar.' I thought.

"And you?"

"......"

"....."

"Hello Ms. Kawakami." I said completely at a loss for words.

"Did you request me specifically?" she asked with that same straight face the day I met her.

"Not really." I said.

She decided after all to just say that we cancelled in order to save her dignity, I was mentally exhausted from this and really didn't want to deal with it right now. I'm going to beat the hell out of Ryuji and Mishima for bailing of me like that. I had to deal with this awkward situation on my own!

I got home and flopped on my bed. My phone rang and I saw it was Ryuji.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey uh...Sorry for bailing on ya man." he said.

"I am so getting back at you for this Ryuji." I said glaring at the phone. "You and Mishima left me in an awkward situation and now I am mentally exhausted."

"My bad man." Ryuji said with an audible wince.

"Still getting you back for this. Same with Mishima." I said. "Better watch your back."

"Right...Yeesh...I should have been a bit more careful about that." Ryuji muttered. "Ah anyway, see you at school tomorrow dude."

"Good night Ryuji." I said before hanging up.

I let my phone flop onto my bed and flopped my face onto the pillow. Morgana looked at me after checking our infiltration tools.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" he asked.

"No Morgana, I'm planning on leaving them in an awkward situation just as they did to me." I said.

"What was so bad that you want that kind of revenge?" Morgana asked hoping up onto my bed.

"The maid is my homeroom teacher." I muttered.

"Oh, that's awkward." he said.

"Yeah no kidding." I said.

"Hey um...."

"Everything okay Morgana?" I asked. "Few days ago you had a nightmare."

"Yeah, it's nothing." he said.

"Morgana..." I said. "...Alright but if you feel the need to talk about it, I'm here okay."

I smiled at Morgana as he stretched and laid down.

"Good night Ren."

"Night Mona." I said yawning and I dozed off.

The next morning I was planning out my schedule of who to hang out with today. I've gotten pretty close with a few of my confidants already. I think I'll go to see Iwai today and work with him as well as train mentally. Physical and mental training are required for this after all, Shadeon's power may get harder to control once I do eat this desire shard that Jose gave to me. But as I said, it'll be for a dire need only. After school, was a day that things change.

"Ah perfect timing." Ms. Kawakami said.

I looked up.

"Nijima-san wanted to talk to you."

'Oh now what? She's been following me and my friends around for days trying to get some proof of something.' I thought annoyed. "I'll see her then."

What does she want?


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the evidence that Makoto plays for Ren, they have no choice but to do as she says and change a heart by verifying their justice to her.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 24

I went up to the student council room and saw some of the members standing outside the room. They stared at me whispering to each other. I ignored them and entered the room.

"Ah, earlier than expected." Nijima-senpai said. "Have a seat."

I sat at the table and stared at her.

"What do you want Nijima? It's bad enough you have been following me around, now what do you want?" I said straight-faced.

"I'll get straight to the point, I think that you and your friends are the Phantom Thieves."

I froze, had she heard the conversation we had the other day where Ann was doubting our reasons for doing what we did. I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

She pulled out her phone as she spoke.

"I believe you that you three are the Phantom Thieves." she said.

"What proof do you have?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked." she said. "Have a listen."

She pressed play on her phone setting it down. The conversation was indeed the one we had after Akechi's little speech on TV.

"So, got anything to say?" Nijima-senpai asked with a serious face. "How does one force someone to confess their crimes?"

"We screwed up!" Morgana whisper-shouted.

"....." I was silent.

"You can tell me, we can keep it in this room if you tell me. Or would you rather I show this to the police and the school?" she said.

"Give me time to think about it." I muttered.

"I believe that time would just be wasted." she said as my phone started to ring.

I took it out and froze seeing it was Ryuji's number.

'Oh no, why now?' I thought before Nijima spoke.

"Go ahead."

I answered the phone.

"Hey man where are you at? Are you taking a leak? Let's meet at our usual spot to hold our phantom thieves meeting!" Ryuji said loudly.

"..." I said nothing but hung up my phone.

"What a moron!" Shadeon said. causing my eye to glow red.

"That idiot!" Morgana whisper-shouted again.

Oh boy, he's ranting in my head. So is a few of my other personas which resulted in my right eye glowing yellow.

"As loud as always, but his timing is perfect." she said smiling. "Ah, your eyes!"

"Forget about it, it's not important to you right now." I said.

"Ah...Yes, very well. Take me to your friends, I'd like them to hear this as well." she said.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now. Come on." I said getting up.

Nijima followed me to the hide-out, as soon as they saw her my friends weren't happy. I spoke up after they listened to the recording.

"You were way too loud again Ryuji." I said.

"Dude!" Ryuji said. "So was Ann."

"Bet the school put you up to this huh Nijima-senpai? It can't have ties to criminals yet it turned a blind eye to suicide and sexual harassment." Ann said glaring at her.

"I...I know." she said looking down. "That's why I want you to verify your justice."

We looked surprised looking at each other.

"Explain." I said.

"I need you to steal someone's heart." she said.

"Who?" Yusuke said.

We all became serious.

"A mafia boss. No one knows his name, but his victims attend our school." she said.

This was a very serious request.

"Let me know what you decide tomorrow on the school rooftop." she said.

Nijima-senpai walked away and I sighed as the others talked. She truly had the upper hand in this. That recording is her blackmail towards us. I did my tasks as I listed them today even doing mental training. Before I went back, I swung by the Velvet Room. Justine was there as Caroline was busy.

"Shall I call my sister over inmate?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to ask something." I said.

"Very well, Caroline! The inmate has returned!"

Caroline walked over.

"Our master is busy today inmate, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I was given a desire shard to enhance Shadeon's power that he grants me. I said I'll only use it if the situation is dire. Is there anything you can give me that can calm me should I start to lose control?" I said.

They both had serious looks on their faces and Justine handed me a small kit.

"Tranquilizers are all we can give. They are labeled with the degree of strength that is required to fit certain situations." Justine said. "Do not make it a habit of taking the tranquilizers inmate."

"We don't normally say this but...Be careful. Desire shards are dangerous to a human body. That is why you need to be careful when consuming one." Caroline said.

"I'll be careful, thank you." I said.

I left the Velvet Room and wondered who I could entrust on my team to use these on me if I lost control. It has to be someone who can keep a level head. And honestly, none of my teammates have that quality as of now.

"Good idea getting tranquilizers Ren." Shadeon said to me. "Even I have no idea how we'll be affected."

'That's why I decided to go to them.' I thought to him as we got back to Leblanc.

Sojiro had left early today as I found a note that he left me some dinner and to wash my dishes afterwards. I did just as the note said and went upstairs doing my homework.  
The next day after school Ann, Ryuji, and I met with Nijima-senpai on the roof. She told us what information she has but we had to find more on our own. We have two weeks to figure this out or else she'll give all her evidence to the school and the police.

As I was leaving school, I helped Ms. Kawakami out of a sticky situation and she gave me her number to request her to at least clean. I was exiting the doors when Nijima walked up behind me.

"What do you want Nijima?" I said.

"I just want to ask you a question about yesterday." she said. "Your eyes were not normal."

"Can you keep it down?" I said looking at her. "I'd rather not have people find out or want them to bother me and possibly set me off."

"Why?" she asked.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way of prying eyes of nosey snoops. When we were standing in private, I starred at her.

"It's something that I can't talk about right now Nijima. I'm serious. You wouldn't understand unless you were to see for yourself." I said with a serious tone.

"But why?" she asked.

"I'm trying to protect everyone." I muttered. "From the creature inside me."

Nijima looked confused when I muttered that. I sighed knowing I just can't explain it without showing her the metaverse.

"Very well, I see it's a matter I can't get a straight answer with for now." she responded. "Forgive me for wasting what time you have to search for information."

She bowed slightly and walked away. I met up with my friends so we could discuss what to do.

"Starting tomorrow, let's split up in Shibuya to collect information. Ann, I heard rumors a student at our school is a victim. See what information you can get." I said.

"Right." she said.

"Ryuji, listen in on any students conversation but don't make it obvious. If they about catch you, just pretend to be on your phone." I said.

"Got it Ren!" he said with a smile.

"Yusuke, see if anyone at your school is a victim. As soon as we find out any information let's contact each other over chat." I said.

"You truly are a leader Ren, yes, let's contact each other tomorrow." Yusuke said smiling.

Ryuji and Ann left but Yusuke seemed a bit hesitant.

"Something wrong Yusuke?" I asked.

"Forgive me Ren, I'd like to see the Saiyuri again." he said.

"Sure, let's go, I'll make you some coffee too." I said.

We went to Leblanc and I made him a cup of coffee as he stared at the self portrait of his mother.

"It certainly fits the atmosphere here." he said with a smile as I placed the cup in front of him. "Thank you."

"What's wrong Yusuke?" I asked.

"In artist terms, I'm in a slump. I've been unable to paint as of late because of..."Yusuke said trailing off.

"Because of being used for the selfish sake of someone else. Yusuke, I know you can beat this slump. You can always talk to me and I'll help you through this slump." I said.

"Thank you, I don't think I've had anyone I can just talk to." he said drinking his coffee. "This is really good thank you Ren."

We soon separated for the day and I went to work with Morgana to get tasks done. If miss student president wants proof of our justice, we'll give her proof. While I was hanging out with Mishima, I asked him to keep his ears open at school.

"Ah, sure! What info are you looking for?" he asked.

"The scams that are happening in Shibuya have gotten to the students at school. Keep an ear open to anyone who talks about it." I said. "I'm counting on you."

"O-Of course Amamiya-san!" he said looking really happy.

The next day, we found out that a student was indeed being threatened by the mafia. Ann was working on getting information out of him. I stood a little ways away just listening in as Ann tried getting information out of Iida. Finally, she got a name out of him, Nishiyama, I left the classroom and was greeted by Mishima.

"Hey Ren." he said.

We leaned against the wall.

"Do you know where Nishiyama is?" I asked him.

"Usually he hangs out with Iida but I think I saw him in the library." he replied. "I'm still looking for information for you."

"Thanks Mishima." I said.

"No problem." he said smiling.

I went to the library and students whispered seeing me. They had no idea why I was there. I looked around and saw Nishiyama, so I walked over to him.

"Ah?!" Nishiyama said. "Um...Can I help you?"

"Sorry for startling you. I need to know what happened to Iida." I said.

"Has he gotten into something shady?" Nishiyama asked me.

"It's possible he's being threatened. I want to be able to help him out of the situation." I said.

Nishiyama spoke in a whisper.

"Iida and I were approached by some men on Central Street and they said it was an easy job but I didn't want to do it. Iida did and they had him deliver something in an envelope. Next day he was spending money." Nishiyama said. "That's all I know unfortunately. Please help him if he really is in trouble."

"I will." I said.

I left the library and received a text from Yusuke and Mishima, we all agreed that it was drug smuggling and then blackmail if they were threatening their victims afterwards. I went back to the classroom and had Iida come with me so we could talk in private. We talked about what was going on.

"Trust me, I have no intention of blackmailing you." I said.

"R-right."

"Listen, I know the school is scared of me because of the rumors. But I'm not like that, I'm not some violent maniac." I said. "Whether or not you believe that, is up to you."

I walked away from him and texted my friends, we decided to meet up at the hide-out tomorrow to search Shibuya for clues. Before I left school though, I saw Kasumi standing outside. It had started raining.

"Kasumi?" I said after Morgana gave me an umbrella he packed in my bag.

"Oh hi Senpai." she said smiling. "I forgot my umbrella so I was going to quick foot it to the station."

"How about we share?" I said smiling.

"Are you sure Senpai?" she said.

I nodded and she smiled joining me under the umbrella and I walked her to the station. Tomorrow after school we begin gathering more information.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of searching, they finally catch a break and Ren gets the information they need to start the mission. Plus getting revenge on his two friends for leaving him in the awkward situation earlier.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 25

The next day after school we all met up and chose sections of Shibuya to take a look around for any information. I found an old man that may've had information, So I asked him about it and he told me there was a friend of his who also had their life ruined by the mafia. I met with this friend and he told me that they will come to me.

I went onto the path near the Protein Lovers Gym.

"Hello, how's your investigation going?"

I looked to see Nijima-san.

"Well you are still following me, so I can't say." I said.

"Hey, you two looking for a job?" said a voice.

This guy walked up to us. Everything about him was shady and it was just as the old man had said.

"You want to make some quick cash? All you have to do is a delivery job." the man said.

"Seems we didn't have far to look." Nijima said looking at me. "That delivery job involves something illegal doesn't it."

Nijima was trying to trap the guy but when he started getting irate, I stepped in and glared at him, my eyes glowing which made him back up. He left and I looked at Nijima.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah, I wasn't expecting you to do that." she said.

"You should be more careful Nijima." I said. "You'll get hurt."

We separated and I found a private place to text my friends.

Ryuji: You guys find out anything.

Ren: Possibly.

Ann: It was a bit nerve-wrecking.

Yusuke: Should we meet up?

Ren: Let's wait till tomorrow.

Ann: I agree with Ren, we were asking a lot of questions and wouldn't want anyone following us.

Ryuji: Let's meet up at the karaoke tomorrow for happy hour and discuss what we found out.

Ren: See you all tomorrow.

After we parted ways, I went to Iwai's to pay him for the dagger. I got home and called Ms. Kawakami. She was really surprised to hear from me. So she came over in her maid outfit. Which was still really awkward to see her dressed this way.

"Wow, it sure is dusty in here master.~" she said picking up the broom.

I was working on my homework as she cleaned, playing with my pencil spinning it in my hand.

"All done master~." she said before walking over to my bed.

I got a sweat drop when she flopped onto the bed looking exhausted.

"I'm so exhausted, I hope you don't mind if I rest a few minutes." she said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"And don't get any ideas about doing anything with me. I'm still your teacher." she said.

'Why would I do anything with my teacher?' I thought. "Wouldn't dream of it, I'm working on my homework."

I finished my homework as she napped. When she woke up, I was done with my homework.

"So, why are you a maid?" I asked her.

"It's because...I have a sick sister!" she said. "Her bills are really expensive!"

Her phone rang before I could ask and from the tone, it was higher than she sent. I felt like she was lying to me. Is someone extorting money from her? She asked me if I could lend her 100,000 yen cause her sister's bills were more than expected. Before I could respond, she said she didn't want to owe a student money.

"Thank you for using our service." she said after I paid her.

I sighed, someone has to be extorting money from Ms. Kawakami. The next morning I was in the bathroom with my hand over my eye. It's before Leblanc opens.

"Ren are you okay." Morgana asked.

"...I'm okay Morgana." I said looking in the mirror. 'It was just a nightmare.'

"Are you sure, you shot up this morning terrified about something." Morgana asked. "Can I at least come in?"

I opened the door and Morgana walked in hopping onto the sink.

"What happened?" Morgana asked.

"It was just a bad dream Morgana, don't worry." I said smiling.

"If you're sure, clean up your eye, it's bleeding really bad." he said.

"I know." I said treating it. "I'm meeting up with the others soon so I can't tell them this happened."

"But they need to know." Morgana asked. "Or does it have to do with your nightmare?"

"...Yeah, it does." I said. "And I know they'd reassure me that everything is okay. But I don't want them to worry that Shadeon might be effecting my mental health or something."

"...If you say so." he said looking a bit down.

"...." I was quiet. "It was a nightmare about losing all of you. All my friends."

Morgana looked up before nuzzling my leg.

"It's just a nightmare Ren, nothing's gonna happen to us." Morgana said.

I smiled petting his head.

"Thanks Mona, your the best." I said.

"I know I am, now get cleaned up. We need to head out." he said hoping into my bag.

I cleaned up the blood from my face and just had to keep my eye shut. Shadeon was asleep in my head so I can't really ask him about it, but he had only muttered to me not to worry unless the dream occurred more than once. So, it's fine right now. We arrived at the Karaoke Bar for happy hour and began going over all info we gathered which, unfortunately, wasn't enough to even remotely get a name.

"Are you kidding!? We seriously got nothing!?" Ryuji asked annoyed as I took a sip of my drink.

We looked over at the people singing.

"Geeze they suck." Ann said annoyed.

We discussed about what to do and I had a thought about that journalist. I ruffled through my schoolbag pocket and found the card. As Yusuke looked back at the singers.

"They really have no talent." he said annoyed.

I sent a text to the journalist as Ann got up answering the phone to the booth we were in.

"Thank you." she said before covering the receiver. "He said our time is up, should we extend it?"

"Nah, happy hour's over anyway." Ryuji said.

"How wasteful!" Yusuke said before chugging his drink down.

He was coughing after chugging it. As we had to separate for now, Ann stopped me.

"Are you okay Ren?" she asked. "You seemed a little lost in thought."

"I'm okay Ann."

"Let's hope we hear something soon."

I was getting back home after finishing tasks and having worked at a shop for at least 3,200 yen. We will have to wait until I get a text from the reporter so until then, I better make sure we have the proper supplies for our next mission. So I was working on lock picks, smoke bombs, and other things. Under the watchful eye of Morgana anyway.

"So, what do you think we'll learn?" Morgana asked.

"Hopefully the target's name." I replied sealing the smoke bomb. "We need to stop the mafia from doing this to students and others."

"Yeah, oh, looks like we have enough supplies now." Morgana said.

"Yep." I said as I put my tools down.

"So...Do you still have the desire shard?" Morgana asked.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the desire shard. For something that could be dangerous for me, it sure is pretty.

"It's pretty for something that's dangerous." Morgana said. "Looks like there's liquid in it. Isn't a desire shard just a solid piece of crystal?"

"Not a clue, I never looked at the desire shards from the treasures. I mean we have to kinda rush to the exit as the palace becomes degraded." I answer as I looked at the shard.

"True, well let's get some rest now. Hopefully the reporter contacts us tomorrow." Morgana said yawning.

"Yeah, night Morgana." I said.

As I slept, Shadeon and one of my personas appear. I showed them the item Jose gave me.

"This is a rare kind of desire shard." said a persona. "It's known for being a gamble."

"Liquid desire shards are not as dangerous as the real thing but they carry a gamble when one consumes one." Shadeon said.

"A gamble?" I said.

"You might have side effects and we have no idea what they could be." Shadeon said. "We called liquid desires, the Desire's Gamble."

"He's right, That type of desire shard is a real gamble." Nekometama said. "So I would be careful if I were you."

"I'd advise you to be absolutely certain on taking the Desire's Gamble only if you are in a situation that requires it." Shadeon said.

"Will do." I said.

In the morning, I checked my messages but so far nothing yet. So I continued with my day as normal including paying for the knife that belongs to my dad. That night, I finally got a message from the reporter. She apparently wants me to meet up with her at a bar in Shinjuku. I contacted the others telling them about it and Ryuji agreed to go with me, after putting my phone away Morgana spoke up.

"Don't forget to change clothes, it would be a problem if we get stopped for being dressed as students." Morgana said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"What's Shinjuku like?" I asked.

"From what I know, there are a lot of bars. At night students aren't allowed to be there, during the day it's okay." Morgana said.

I got changed into normal clothes.

"That would be a problem since I am on probation." I said as I got my shirt on. "Alright, let's go."

Morgana hopped into my bag and we went to meet up with Ryuji at the station. When we did though, he had come over in his school clothes. I could feel Shadeon facepalm himself calling Ryuji an idiot. I find I have to agree since Ryuji does questionable things.

While we were on the train, Ryuji looked at me.

"So about that desire shard?"

"It's not a shard, the shards are solid. The one Jose gave me has liquid in it, and from what I was told, it's called Desire's Gamble." I said.

"Desires gamble huh, that sounds bad." Ryuji said.

"Well, it's known for side effects and anything could happen when I use it. So we have to be ready for anything." I said. "My personas and Shadeon said to use it only if absolutely necessary."

We arrived and saw just how active it was at night, we had to find our way to the bar that the reporter sent me to meet her at. But we got stopped by a cop, could've fooled him if Ryuji hadn't of worn that school uniform. We had to run and eventually lost him.

"Ryuji you are an idiot." I said. "That was way too close."

"My bad man, I guess I should've gotten changed after all." Ryuji responded. "I think it's safe to go."

"Wait!"

We looked over seeing a woman with a fortune-teller stand, she was trying to get our attention.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Yes, I can see your futures. For the blonde I see impending women troubles." she stated.

"We ain't really interested." Ryuji said.

"Oh I see, I'll be here in case you change your minds." she said.

"May be best to keep her in mind." Shadeon said to me. "I sense her power to read the future is indeed accurate."

'I'll keep her in mind then.' I thought to him.

We went on our way finding the Cross Roads Bar where we'd meet our informant.

"Dude we can't go in here!" Ryuji said.

"For crying out loud Ryuji, just go to the movie theater and wait for me to get the information we need." I said.

"Aw man, fine." he said with a sigh.

He left for the movie theater and I walked inside. The owner greeted me and then asked if I was supposed to be there. The woman sitting down spoke up.

"It's alright Lala-chan, he's with me." she said.

I could already tell she was kinda drunk. I sure hope I can get some information from her. We walked to the booth and I was given a glass of water while she had alcohol.

"So, what exactly do you want?" she asked. "I'll exchange information if I can get info about Kamoshida's abuse towards the students."

"I know someone who is a victim of his abuse." I said. "I'll tell you in exchange for some information."

"Alright it's a deal then! What do you want to know?" she asked cheerfully.

"Who controls Shibuya?" I asked.

"Oh." she said becoming serious.

Ichiko Ohya took a sip of her drink.

"Junya Kaneshiro, I believe that's who you're looking for." she replied.

"Very well, and now for my information for you. Yuuki Mishima is one of the students that suffered physical abuse from Kamoshida. I'll even give you his phone number so you can ask him questions for your article." I said. 'And get some payback for him leaving me in the awkward situation with our teacher who moonlights as a maid.'

"Great! Thank you! Lala-chan bring over a few more drinks so we can celebrate!" Ichiko stated after I gave her Mishima's number.

"Better finish your water and go, Ryuji is still waiting for us and we can't be out much longer." Morgana said.

After I finished my water, I left and texted Ryuji. We met up and I told him what info I got.

"Alright! Enter in the name and...We got a hit!" he said.

"We need to wait till tomorrow to meet up with the others." Morgana told him.

"Ah right right, still this has me majorly pumped!" he said.

Suddenly two guys came up to us and dragged Ryuji away, I just grinned watching him having now been vindicated for what he and Mishima put me through. We got back to Leblanc and I texted Yusuke and Ann telling them we got a name, we'll just have to wait till tomorrow for Ryuji to join us in Shibuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on more chapters to post so please look forward to them and please stay safe during the virus.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren acquires a new skill allowing him to make those who earns his hate see that which is in him, Makoto also joins the Phantom Thieves being entrusted with the tranquilizers needed should Shadeon go out of Ren's control.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 26

As I was getting ready for bed, I received a text from Mishima.

Mishima: Hey Ren, I was just contacted by someone named Ichiko Ohya. What's she like?

I got the biggest grin on my face. Payback part two.

Ren: You'll see.

Mishima: Don't tease me man! She said she wanted to see me. what does she look like?

Ren: You'll find out Mishima.

Mishima: Ohya, well, I'll talk to you later Ren.

I chuckled to myself. He's gonna have his hands full, but I don't care. He'll probably complain to me about it later, in fact I expect it. I flopped onto my bed a bit worn out, hopefully things will be or at least I don't get summoned to the Velvet room. I couldn't even get that as Shadeon wanted to talk to me.

"What's up Shadeon?" I asked sitting down.

"I'm bestowing upon you a new skill for when you are naturally angry. It's called Shade Warning." he said.

"Shade Warning?" I said. "What's that do?"

"If you have strong anger towards a person who is threatening you or those you care about, they can see the beast side of you. Or me in essence. The image doesn't leave until they have fallen whether it be by death or defeat in battle. You choose to spare your enemies making them submit to writing their wrongs." he explained. "However, giving you this skill will cause both eyes to bleed for a short time. So it will wake you up."

"Is there nothing I can do to avoid pain, I know this is going to sting." I said with a sigh.

"Nope. Also your strength will eventually upgrade the shadow claw strike. I did say Shadow Strike doesn't work forever." he said.

"Of course, I expect that." I said. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Shadeon walked over to me and rose his paw using his claw to trace a pattern under my left eye going down to my jawline, occasionally lifting to add to it. It burned as if someone to a fucking hot needle to my face and that burn wasn't easing up!

"Done, now, wake up Ren."

I shot up in my bed feeling the burning sensation on my face and not only that, the warm liquid coming from both eyes as he said. I got out of bed quickly startling Morgana as I made my way to the bathroom downstairs while keeping my eyes covered as best as I could. I didn't want to bleed on the floor but I know I'll have to mop it up later. I got the door open and went inside turning on the sink.

"Ren what's wrong!?" Morgana asked.

"Don't come near!" I yelled before calming. "Sorry...get my medical kit."

Morgana went back upstairs as I splashed water on my face to wash away some of the blood. I heard Morgana dragging the medical kit down the stairs to the bathroom, by now at least, I could kinda open my eyes to at least see. I opened the kit and grabbed out a medical cloth covering both my eyes.

"What the hell happened Ren!?" Morgana asked.

"Well I-"

The front door opened and I heard footsteps rush over to the bathroom.

"Ren?!"

I held the cloth over my eyes looking up.

"Sojiro?" I said.

"Let me see." he said.

I could tell he had bent down to my level as I had sat down to get the med wipes. I moved the cloth trying to see clearly. Sojiro and Morgana had clear expressions of concern and worry. I could barely open my eyes because of the blood that stained my eyelids and cheeks.

"I'm calling the doctor." Sojiro said getting up. "And you're not going to argue."

"Please...Don't." I said.

I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just this once, but promise me that you'll go straight to the doctor. At this rate you'll become anemic." he stated.

"Promise." I said.

Sojiro helped me clean up my face and I used the medical drops hissing at how they stung more than usual. Sojiro helped me get on a medical blindfold and then helped me back to bed. I must've dozed off quickly, because when I woke up it was late morning. Sojiro walked over and sat by me removing the blindfold.

"Well your eyes look better this morning, here, you said you're meeting up with your friends today. It's an iron enriched bento box meal from the store." Sojiro said. "Can't have you passing out randomly."

"Thanks Sojiro." I said.

"Yeah yeah, don't let it happen again."

He left the room and I got ready for the day. Morgana hopped in my bag and I ate the bento on the way.

"Ren, what's that marking on your face? Is that from Shadeon?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, he gave me a new skill that I can use towards those I hate. The skill is Shade Warning." I said. "I'll explain though once we're with the others."

We arrived to Yusuke and Ann after I finished the bento box and they saw the marking on my face. Yusuke was instantly fascinated until they heard what had happened last night. Ryuji joined up afterwards and was mad about me leaving him behind the way I did. I just grinned and he saw the marking on my face.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Ryuji asked.

"Shadeon gave me a new skill." I said. "And then he drew this on my face."

"It's under the eye that turns red." Ann said.

"Yeah, Shadeon said the skill is called Shade Warning. If I genuinely hate our target, they'll see the beast inside me when they see my red eye. And the effect doesn't stop till they either die or we defeat them." I explained. "And it hurt when he imprinted it on my face, it felt like a very hot needle being dragged and dug into my face."

"Yikes man." Ryuji said.

"At least you're okay now." Ann said.

"Now, onto business. I entered in Kaneshiro's name and it was a hit. Now we need to figure out the place and distortion." Yusuke said.

We went through options and I said Bank. It was a hit, now a place he thinks of a bank. We were trying to think about it when Ryuji spoke.

"How many places can there be in the whole of Shibuya?!" he said.

"Wait a second! I have a hit." Yusuke said.

"Did something I say make a hit?" Ryuji asked.

"The place Kaneshiro thinks of a bank is all of Shibuya." Yusuke said.

We went into the metaverse and saw how badly the distortion affected the area. But we found out by talking to the cognitions of people that looked like ATMs that Kaneshiro is in a place where he leaves no tracks. We looked up and saw that his palace was in the air. We had to leave because we had no way of getting up there to him.

"How are we supposed to get to Kaneshiro when his palace is in the air?" Ann said.

"I don't know." I said.

"If only there was a way to meet the real Kaneshiro." Yusuke said.

"Hello."

We looked up seeing Ninjima-senpai. She chatted with us for a bit when Ann spoke.

"You know, when it comes to what we do you are useless." Ann said.

"Useless?" Ninjima said stunned.

"To be frank, yes." Yusuke said.

That word seemed to strike Nijima enough she decided to get restless and look for Kaneshiro herself. We had to follow the car she was taken in to the place that I suspect is Kaneshiro's hideout. We ran in to rescue Ninjima and saw the man that I'm guessing is Kaneshiro, already I didn't like this guy. He gave his "girlfriend" 30 million yen for a purse and then threatened us.

I started growling resulting in the marking on my face glowing, especially when he took our picture. He looked at the photo he just took and then at me.

"What the hell are you?" he muttered.

"Better watch your back Kaneshiro." I said with a growl. "Let's go Nijima."

We had to leave and unfortunately we have this new debt. When we were far enough away, we stopped as Nijima was apologizing for what she's put us through.

"Too late for that, we have to take him down." I said.

"You really put us all in a state Nijima-san." Yusuke said.

"If only we could do something about that bank." Ryuji said.

"Ryuji!?" Yusuke said.

We discussed what to do but Ann and Ryuji were completely clueless. Once we went into the metaverse, Nijima was pretty surprised. She understood pretty fast and I realized that she may be a persona user like us. That being said, we were expected in the palace as it seemed to be a trap. The enemy though was intentionally aiming for me out of fear.

"Why are they after Joker?!" Ryuji yelled.

"I know why and I'll explain when we get out of here!" I yelled.

One shadow went to attack Nijima-senpai so I acted quickly flipping my mask upside down and using the skill shadow strike to stop the weapon the shadow was trying to swing at her. I could tell she was stunned seeing how dark energy surrounded my arm especially with the shape it took being a clawed hand/paw. I was pushing the enemy back growling.  
After defeating the enemies, we made a break for it but were blocked from the main exit. We met Shadow Kaneshiro and he was trying to act like he wasn't scared when he saw me. Makoto did awaken to her Persona which was freaking awesome! Her Persona looked like a motorcycle, and thanks to her, we were able to escape. We took her back to our hideout.

"That was freaking badass!" Ryuji stated.

"Remind me to not make her mad." Ann said.

"Please stop. Whew, I haven't been this worn out in a long time. But to think that I'd join the Phantom Thieves, sis would freak out." she said smiling.

"Nijima-senpai, now that you're one of us, I need to fill you in about my condition." I said.

"I was meaning to ask about what happened back there." she said.

"Oh, let's go to the diner!" Ryuji said. "I think we could use a bite to eat."

"Indeed, I am kind of famished." Yusuke said.

We all went to the diner and each of us ordered something we could afford, I paid a little extra to get a meal for Yusuke.

"So, I have a secondary persona but yet he isn't a persona." I said. "His name's Shadeon, the king of the Shade Beasts."

"Is that why my persona feels a bit nervous around you?" she asked.

"Yes, all of our personas are nervous around Ren." Morgana said. "Shade beasts are different from personas and when Ren uses Shadeon's power it does hurt him slightly."

"The first time we saw the Shadow Strike, the move he used to protect you, he was in great pain." Yusuke said. "He had to take medicine for it."

"Severe anger also affect Ren, it causes his left eye to turn fully red with a contracted pupil and his eye bleeds." Ann said.

"But we also have to be careful that Ren doesn't become enraged unnaturally. We haven't seen what that can do yet." Ryuji said.

"It's why I think you'll have a clearer head in this matter." I said to her and I handed her a case. "The combination is 94581 so that others can't open it by force. It has sedation drugs of different levels should I lose control."

"And you're trusting me with it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you seem to have the ability to think in a crisis. And I need a steady hand to give this to me should I lose control. But only when this is needed. Can I count on you Nijima-senpai?" I said.

She nodded and took the case putting it in her bag.

"Count on me Ren." She said.

Now if only we had a teammate who could check the status of each of us, they could keep an eye on my energy level.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin the exploration of the palace and Ren gains the next skill that involves the upgrade of Shadow Strike.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 27

We were texting in the group chat as I went to do some night tasks meeting up with Iwai to work for him and pay him the down payment for the dagger.

"So kid, why are you so adamant on buying the dagger?"

"...Well, it was my dad's. I was surprised he sold it for my sake so..."

"Heh, guess you're a good kid. Making an honest effort to get back the knife for your dad in this way." he said.

I would rather do so honestly instead of dishonestly. I cleaned what he told me to clean and we just chatted today. Tomorrow, my friends and I will head into the palace and begin the heist to steal Kaneshiro's heart. Shadeon was telling me since I used Shade Warning on him, any image of me he sees up until we succeed in stealing his heart, he'll see Shadeon in the photos. Even Kaneshiro's shadow will too until he's defeated.

"Alright kid, you head home for the day." Iwai said.

"See you next time." I said.

I left the store and started towards the train station when I got a text from Ann, she was suggesting I use make up to hide the marking Shadeon. It's possible others will be able to see it while the effect of Shade Warning is active. I decided to go ahead and do so just in case, I went to the store to buy some and heard a few people whispering. I went and bought the shade of makeup that would suit me and the cashier starred.

"Hello sir, buying this for your girlfriend? Or to cover up your face tattoo?"

"To cover the face tattoo." I said.

"Ah, would you like to learn how to apply it?"

"Yeah that would be helpful thanks."

Another worker showed me how to apply it with a free tester they generally use with people.

"And there, that's how you apply it."

"Thank you very much." I said.

I left the store afterwards and returned to Leblanc. I wonder why no one else pointed it out. Guess teachers and students were too scared to tell me or pretending to not notice. The next day at school, a teacher told me it was good that I had washed off the fake tattoo because it scared people. I guess teachers thought it was fake.

I met up with the others and we went to the hideout and I wiped away the makeup with a rag. Once we were in, we needed to decide on a code name for Makoto. She said it was fine to call her Makoto. We decided to call her Queen which fit very well.

"So, can you tell me the plans we have for the mission?" she asked.

"Um...." Ryuji said.

"Wait, the Phantom Thieves have been acting without plans at all?!" she said stunned.

"Generally we just sneak around and beat the shit out of shadows." Ryuji said.

"You do realize we should be cautious especially since Joker is more susceptible to rage if we run into such an enemy." Makoto said.

"She is technically right." I said. "Especially since Shade Warning is active, so it could be worse."

"Why is it active?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I focused absolute hatred towards Kaneshiro. So when he sees me whether him or his shadow, they see Shadeon's energy." I said.

"Then we need to make sure to calm you down should an enemy effect you with Rage." Morgana said. "After all you did say only use the sedatives if absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, because those may not always be helpful." I said. "Let's begin the mission."

We couldn't go in through the front way so we had to go in through another way. There was a secret passage under a pig statue. That was our way in though Morgana talked to Ann about a co-op attack plan where they could attack together.

We got to see that in action when an enemy charged at us, it was pretty darn cool I gotta say. We had to sneak around though the security was pretty tight I do have to say. We looked around.

"So, what now Joker?" Ryuji asked.

"There's no buttons on the elevator but we need to get to the lower levels. Perhaps there is a way to get on top of the elevator. But we need a key card to unlock the doors." I said.

"Perhaps there's a security room up here." Makoto said. "Let's see if we can find it.

We searched and realized the security room was locked from the inside, so we had to find a vent to go into the room. Wasn't hard to find with my skill Igor taught me. But with Shade Warning up, it did more, it enhanced the skill that I could see enemies through the walls. It was honestly a bit overwhelming.

"What's wrong joker?" Ryuji asked.

"Shade Warning is enhancing my third eye skill. I can see outlines of the enemies through the walls." I said moving my mask up a bit. "It's a bit overwhelming."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Should we go to an empty room so your headache can go away?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I'll be alright." I said. "Promise."

We went into the security room and attacked the guard that was in there. Once we took him down, we found half the map and a security card.

"This will help us get into the locked rooms." Makoto said.

Thanks to this card, we were able to access a room where maintenance would access the top of the elevator for repairs. So, we hitched a ride on the top of the elevator down to the lower floor. Once we were down, Kaneshiro's voice played over a speaker.

"It seems some rats and a dangerous hound has gotten past the first floor security, strengthen security and don't let them get any further!"

"Seems he's getting desperate already." Yusuke said.

"Notice how he referred to us as rats but one as a dangerous hound?" Makoto said. "It has to be because Kaneshiro only sees Joker as a monster."

"Well true, he's seeing Shadeon after all." I said.

"We better be careful moving forward, there may be enemies here who have the ability to enrage us. We can't afford to have that happen to Joker." Ann said.

"We have no idea what'll happen." Morgana said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Ryuji said. "And uh, be careful on the way."

We took off being careful but fighting when it was needed. To get past a vault door though, we'd need keys which involved fighting two enemies that clearly had the keys. I was already annoyed by the security cameras around here. I took great pleasure in destroying power boxes connected to those. It wasn't easy dealing with the guards but it was easy to deal with them separately.

"That was a great strategy Queen." I said.

"Indeed, we now have both keys." Yusuke said.

"And the second half of the map." Queen said pointing to wall.

"Yep, now we have the whole map and know the location of the treasure." Morgana said.

"Now we just have to get to the center." I said.

We went past the doors and saw just how greedy Kaneshiro really was, even the echoing voices of his will seeds tell us that. There were some enemies with status effect skills and thankfully we were able to avoid rage at least for now. We got through and ran into Shadow Kaneshiro and a guard.

"Don't let them get past here!" he ordered the Shadow.

We were facing three shadows. But when they were losing, they started to fight dirty.

"Ren, it's time for the Shadow Cross Strike. Be ready to accept more power." Shadeon said in my mind.

It's true with my training, I could use Shadow Strike without flipping my mask for a single use attack. I stood up.

"Joker what are you doing?" Morgana asked giving the others medicine really quickly.

I flipped my mask upside down. I held my arm out and Shadeon's power encircled it forming into the energy limb. I leaned forward shaking as the energy spread across my chest and back encasing my other arm. It was burning as bad as the first time but I could handle it a little better than the first time. The enemy prepared to attack me as I was taking my time.

"Joker!" Makoto yelled.

I had timed it just right to strike the enemy with a single blow. The only problem was, it was still a bit much for me. I flipped my mask back right-side up with a bit of difficulty and yeah, pain hit afterwards as his power dissipated. I fell forward and Ryuji ran over catching me as my sleeves and gloves reformed.

"Gotcha man!" he said. "We need to get Joker to a safe room."

Yusuke ran over and put my other arm over his shoulder and we went to the nearest saferoom. I groaned as Morgana took the pills from my pocket and gave me the bottle.

"So the medicine is for?" Makoto asked.

"He has to use it to calm the pain and energy from Shadeon's power." Ann said. "Joker, should we head back so you can rest."

"H-How far are we until we reach the treasure's location?" I asked.

"Still a ways away Joker." Morgana said.

"Let's head back for today, I won't have the energy to fight." I said.

We quick-traveled to the entrance and then left. I nearly collapsed again but Ryuji was helping me stay steady.

"So, back-alley doctor?" Ryuji asked.

I sighed nodding.

"Is he going to be alright?" Makoto asked.

"With rest yeah." Yusuke said.

Dr. Tae looked up when we entered.

"Not again." she said with a sigh. "Lay him on the bed in the exam room."

Dr. Tae looked me over and was pretty pleased that at least this time, I was conscious.

"Alright, I'm going to prescribe you with medicine to help with the exhaustion." she said. "You rest here for an hour and then you can go."

She let my friends in and I listened to them chat as I rested with my eyes closed. They thought I was asleep.

"Is Ren really okay with this?" Makoto asked.

"As long as Shadeon's under control yeah. Trust me, this isn't as bad as the first time he used just a fraction of Shadeon's power." Ann said.

"It's also the reason his eyes are different colors." Morgana said. "His personas and Shadeon talk to him."

"If Ren let's his emotions overwhelm him, Shadeon could possess him." Ryuji said.

"How?" Makoto asked.

I decided to tell them.

"It just wouldn't be anything good. But for now if my emotions overwhelm me, my eye bleeds." I said.

"I thought you were sleeping." Makoto said.

"Just resting my eyes." I said.

"Definitely better than the first time that this happened. He was in and out of consciousness the first time that he used that power." Ann said.

"I see, so then that's why he does so much training." Makoto said.

"I have to get stronger so that I can handle what power he grants me and so that I can keep you all safe." I said. "If I lose control, I could end up hurting everyone."

They understood, when I was able to go back to Leblanc, Sojiro made me some of that energizing curry.

"The doctor called me, what's this about something causing your condition?" he asked.

I froze.

"Well...It would hard to explain and you not assuming I'm on some kind of drugs." I said.

"Nonsense, it's probably just something that makes you act differently. Probably something your parents just forgot to mention." he said placing the plate in front of me. "Just take the medicine the doctor gave you when you have a flare up alright."

I sighed in relief and a bit of annoyance and then ate the curry. I decided to head to Shinjuku again because of that fortune teller. I can't go today. We have to go to the palace tomorrow and finish it up though Shadeon was telling me that wasn't a good idea due to awakening to the next skill. I was getting ready for bed and starred at the markings on my arms, it was also on my chest and back.

"So Shadeon, any other skills I'll be unlocking later?"

"Not until much later my friend." Shadeon said in my head.

I went to bed unsure what will happen next.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chat with Dr. Maruki, Ren loses some control over Shadeon and is forced to go to the palace. And later asks Shadeon why he lost it around Dr. Maruki.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 28

The next day I was contacted by Makoto asking me how I was doing. I told her about how after using Shadeon's power the first time I had to spend the next day resting. She texted me saying that Kaneshiro was demanding to know if some filter was used on his phone to blur me out.

Ren: With Shade Warning, that effect won't go away till he has a change of heart.

Makoto: I see, that explains the apparent fear in his texts.

Ren: Anyway, I should get ready for school today, I have a few things to do today.

Makoto: Very well, see you at school.

I applied the makeup to cover up the marking under my eye. This was to prevent others from seeing it. On my way to school, I was going over today's to-do list.

"After school hang out with Dr. Maruki, Ryuji, Yusuke, go to Shinjuku and see that fortune teller..."

I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Yoshizawa.

"Oof!" we both said.

"Oh good morning Senpai!"

"Good morning Yoshizawa." I said smiling. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"It's fine senpai, are you busy?" she asked smiling.

"I was just going over stuff I need to do today." I said. "Are you busy?"

"Yeah, I'm training for a competition." she said.

"Well then good luck with your training Kasumi." I said smiling.

"You have a good day Senpai."

We separated and I smiled. At the end of the day, I went to see Dr. Maruki and we had another thought provoking conversation. Before I left he spoke up.

"Ren, I do have to ask you something. See, I've been noticing that something has been wrong with your mental state." he said. "I hope you don't think I'm prying."

"No, you're not. But it's not something I can talk about." I said. "I know you got worried about the burns on my arm but it's not a normal burn."

"So I was right about it being burns." he said. "But what do you mean by not normal?"

"It would be hard to really talk about." I said. "But I suppose I can show you the extent."

I put out my bag down, took off my school jacket and rose up the sleeves of my shirt. Dr. Maruki froze seeing them. He took a hold of my arm examining it.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"Again, it would be hard to explain." I said. "But I didn't do this to myself."

"So, someone caused you pain." he asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine. They do care." I said.

"Oh so they changed? That's good to hear." he said. "Still though, what they did to your arms are a crime."

Shadeon growled at him for some reason, not just a normal growl but a full on growl that turned my eye completely red shocking Dr. Maruki to the point staring caused him to faint.

'Shadeon stop it! Your power is getting out of my control!' I thought/yelled.

I texted Makoto quickly, we needed to go to the palace. Now. My plans are definitely cancelled.

"S-Sorry Dr. Markui." I said covering my eye with the eyepatch.

I left the room as he stirred.

"Ren?" he said as I left in a hurry.

We met in the palace and I was shaking as the pendant glowed trying to force Shadeon to calm down. Makoto stayed calm and pulled out a tranquilizer as Ann checked my eye she grabbed my cheeks.

"Shadeon, you need to calm down. You're hurting Joker!" Ann said.

Makoto stuck my neck with a needle and I felt the energy reduce as Shadeon calmed. I can ask him later what happened. He's falling asleep.

"Are you okay Joker?" Yusuke asked.

"He's calming down." I said. "So yeah, I'm okay Fox."

"What set him off?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know, something happened when I was talking to Dr. Maruki. I'm not sure what it is but he may've set off Shadeon somehow." I said.

"Weird." Ryuji said. "Maybe Shadeon should try sleeping whenever you talk to Dr. Maruki."

"Maybe." I said.

"Since we are here, let's continue the palace infiltration." Ann said.

I stood up agreeing and we quick traveled to the location. The area beyond the elevator had a very interesting layout. Makoto must've had a theory about what it was but told us when she had more evidence, she'll tell us.

"However, I don't believe we need to open all these safes." Makoto said.

"For Real?!" Ryuji said.

"Will we be alright if Shadeon is asleep?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it's best for now for him to be asleep." I said. "Can you all trust in my strength?"

They all nodded and we moved through the palace. I had to be careful which Persona I used against certain enemies for their weakness attributes. We had to solve these pin machine puzzles with the journal code that Kaneshiro dropped. Even find missing pages that were torn out. With each puzzle solved, we heard his heart in association with each word we figured out. Finally, we got through to the center, Makoto had realized that this giant room was a cylindrical lock so we were able to finally reach the treasure.  
After leaving the metaverse, I noticed I had a few missed calls from Dr. Maruki. So I called him back.

"Ren? Oh thank goodness! Are you okay? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours!" he said.

"I'm alright Dr. Maruki, how about you?" I asked.

I was concerned that Shadeon may've him him somehow.

"I'm alright. You left my office in a hurry." he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said. "I had...Something I had to deal with."

"Like an emergency?" he asked.

"Yeah you could say that." I said.

"How about I treat you to supper? I'm in Shibuya."

"Sure, there's a diner nearby." I said.

"Great, see you there."

We hung up and I was heading to the diner when Mishima ran up to me.

"Dude how could you!? You knew about Ohya didn't you!?" he said. "She's like a devil!"

"Yeah I knew, and it's payback for leaving me in that awkward situation with Operation Maidwatch." I said.

"I said I was sorry." he said pouting. "It couldn't have been that bad."

'That's what you think.' I thought making a face.

"Oh uh.....Can you tell me how bad it was?" he asked.

"Nope, made a promise not to expose her. She could get in serious trouble if she is caught, not only that someone's extorting her for the money she earns Mishima." I said.

"That's not good. Do you know who?" he asked. "I'm sure the Phantom Thieves would take care of them."

"I'll send them a word when I find out who this extortionist is." I said. "I'll also inform you."

"Right, the Phan-site." he said smiling.

I smiled a bit and then we parted ways and I went to the diner. To my surprise, Yoshizawa was there too chatting with Dr. Maruki. I walked over and sat down beside Yoshizawa.

"Hey Senpai!" Yoshizawa said smiling.

"Hey Yoshizawa, how was training?" I asked her.

"It went great Senpai." she said smiling back. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I'm alright, I was busy." I said. 'That and Shadeon got out of my control. Caroline and Justine are gonna be pissed about that.'

We ate a light meal and chatted a while. I looked at the time.

"I have to go now, can't miss the train." I said.

"Night Senpai." Yoshizawa said smiling.

"Night Ren." Dr. Maruki said smiling.

When I got home and Morgana was settling down, I felt Shadeon wake up.

'Shadeon, we need to talk. You were trying to overtake me when I was talking to Dr. Maruki, why?' I thought to him.

"I apologize Ren, but there was something about Maruki I do not trust. He has a power that was trying to mess with your mind." he said. "This thing is similar to one of the ancient personas of the time I was sealed away."

'That's not good, but if Dr. Maruki has a persona, does that make him our enemy?' I asked him.

"Not at the moment, I don't think he realizes he has a persona but he knows he has a power and he is using it on people. Maruki wants to help people but something other than good intentions are guiding his actions." Shadeon said. "I'd be careful around him."

'Well it's almost summer so I won't be seeing him for a while. He'll no doubt be busy.' I thought to him. 'But please don't go out of control like that again.'

"Very well, again I apologize to you." he said. "I will do better in the future with my anger."

'You better, we're both going to get scolded you know.' I said.

"I am aware yes." he said.

We stopped talking and Morgana looked at me.

"So what did Shadeon say about why he did this?" he asked me.

"Shadeon sensed a power coming from Maruki that was trying to change my cognition." I responded. "So we need to be careful about him, Shadeon said that the power may belong to an ancient persona of his time."

"If this is true, then we really need to be careful." Morgana said. "Let's inform the others."

"I don't know if they'll listen but perhaps they'll have more caution around him." I said.

We agreed and I got ready for bed yawning, tomorrow we'll discuss about the calling card. The next day was a weekend day and I went to the hide-out with the others and we discussed the calling card.

"So, how will we do this?" Makoto said.

"Not sure, even if we send it to him it may not have a strong effect." Yusuke said.

"Why not do what you did before." Makoto said making us look up. "I'll take Ryuji with me."

Don't know what she had planned but she is our advisor and I trust her.

"I'll leave it to you." I said to her.

"Very well then. Let's spend the day preparing for tomorrow." Makoto said.

We parted ways and I went to do my list from yesterday. I met up with Yusuke and he asked me about a place he could get some inspiration that peers into the very heart of desire.

"How about Mementos?" I said.

"Mementos? That's an excellent idea! Come we must make haste! Inspiration awaits!" Yusuke said dragging me along.

We entered Mementos and he was working on drawing and I could hear him giving a chuckle as inspiration hit him. I could hear the sounds of approaching shadows.

"Hurry up Yusuke." I said.

"Apologies, you can't rush me though." he said.

And then a shadow popped up.

"Hmph, how vulgar. Have you come to do your twisted will you shadow? Then we shall fight." Yusuke said.

We fought the shadows and one dropped a blank card. Yusuke asked me if he could see it so I let him and he drew on it.

"A satisfactory result." he said. "Sorry, when I see blank paper I get the urge to draw."

"No problem Yus-"

The card glowed becoming a skill card. This was definitely useful so we made a deal.

"Perhaps even in due time we can collaborate more. I look forward to working with you Joker. And thank you, you are like Theo, Vangouh's younger brother."

"Thanks."

"Not many people put up with my eccentricity." he said.

"Everyone's got their quirks Yusuke, don't worry about it. I have a feeling I'll get used to it to the point it'll be very normal." I said smiling.

Yusuke smiled back and we left Mementos and parted ways. I looked at my phone and saw the doctor wanted to see me today. I have to anyway to buy medicine to prepare for the mission tomorrow. I took the train to Youngen and visited the doctor, I bought medicine first and then we did a clinical trial. But some man came in and was telling her that the girl she'd been trying to make the medicine for had died. She was losing her will to continue the clinical trial as he left.

I bent down by her.

"Listen to me Dr. Tae. I have a big feeling in my gut that he's lying. People might also be covering for him. If you trust me, then I will find the truth." I told her.

"I'll try....I hope you're right Ren." she said. "But right now...I just need to be alone."

"I understand. I promise everything will be okay." I said to her before I left.

That night I felt really bad for her as I was heading to meet with Toranosuke and we were talking to someone who wanted to make a deal with him and even tried asking my opinion as well. I shook my head as I do believe in Toranosuke. Afterwards, I checked in with Mishima as we completed more requests and he was starting to act kinda strange. I hope it's my imagination but I better keep an eye on him. I tried meeting up with Akechi but he texted me saying he was booked with all the interviews about his views on the Phantom Thieves.

So I went to see that fortune teller in Shinjuku and she was kinda strange telling me I was going to get 5000 yen when I get back to Leblanc and that death was in my future. She wanted to sell me a holy stone for 100,000 yen but I turned her down thinking it was just a scam. When I got home, Sojiro gave me 5000 yen. Perhaps I need to meet up with her again, she did have some skills that seem legit. Tomorrow, we face off against Kaneshiro. So I trained in my room to improve my strength in case I need this newest skill against Kaneshiro.

Then, I went to bed.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defeat of Kaneshiro and continuing to meet with confidants, do tasks and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. I was busy. I'll work on it more to get it done so that I can start the two routes. As for the other two stories I am stuck. I apologize.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 29

The next day we saw the handy work, they had put calling cards all around the city, this is an excellent strategy for dealing with Kaneshiro being unknown. We went to the palace and quick-traveled. Shadow Kaneshiro was waiting for us and blocked the path to the treasure. He was a fly on dirty money.

We fought him and nearly beat him but he revealed that he had hidden his treasure inside a giant robot pig, and I gotta tell you that was a difficult part of the fight.  
He then called for two hired henchmen which were also flies. They were protecting Kaneshiro from damage. I looked at my friends and whispered.

"We need to use skills. Panther, Queen, use Dormia on his henchmen and put them to sleep, then we'll attack Kaneshiro." I whispered to them.

Everyone nodded and we carried out our plan putting the henchmen to sleep so that we could attack Kaneshiro.

"So that's the way you rats are gonna play? Well then, I think it's time to...Make it rain!" Kaneshiro said.

Great big coins rained down on us which hurt a lot! I noticed a giant piggy bank that was about to fall on us so I used the upgraded Shadow Strike skill and caught it before it could land on anyone. I threw this away from us causing it to shatter against the wall.

"Nice catch man!" Ryuji yelled.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's a waste of good cash!" Kaneshiro said.

"Suitable for dirty money if you ask me." I said.

"You monster! You aren't getting away with this!" he said.

"Mona, use your persona's healing skill. I got a bad feeling about this." I said.

Morgana nodded using his persona's healing skill to heal us and I realized my call for him doing that was indeed called for. Kaneshiro used that 'Make it Rain' skill twice more and the third time, he had no cash left. The two hired henchmen ran away since there was no money left for him to pay them. He flew back into the robot pig to calm himself with the cash inside. The pig blew up sending Kaneshiro and the treasure out. He tried clinging to it even saying he'd call off the debt.

"We'll do something about that distorted heart of yours, free of charge." Ryuji said.

Kaneshiro came to his senses only to tell us we could be using our powers to get loads of cash from the palaces and do whatever we wanted to people's hearts just like the guy in the black mask does. I picked up the gold bars and shattered them. They came together to form a gold suitcase. so we took that and escaped the palace and the destination became locked. Poor Morgana though got hit with the suitcase.

We had to take him to Leblanc to get treated.

"So what did it mean when the destination becomes locked?" Makoto asked.

"It becomes a sort of prison to them, the errors of their ways are shown to them." I said.

"Indeed, it's like they are forced to live with their sins and past mistakes." Yusuke said. "As for the suitcase, I am having a hard time opening it."

"Let me see it." Makoto said.

She took the case and opened it easily. When we looked inside, there were stacks of Yen in there. Looking closer, I could see it was fake. No surprise really though, the treasure from Kamoshida's palace and Madarame's palace were fake too.

"Though the paper inside may be fake, the case is rather nice." Yusuke said.

"Well then let's sell the case! Glad we got that out of the way!" Ryuji said.

I had to chuckle with everyone's reaction.

"By the way Ren, was the situation not right for that shard that Jose gave you?" Ann asked making Makoto confused.

"Not enough no." I said taking out the Desire's Gamble shard. "Not sure what effect this will have on me when the situation calls for it."

"It's surprisingly pretty for a liquid filled shard." Ann said.

"I agree with Ann." Makoto said.

I took the shard back putting it away. We separated for the day and Morgana looked at me.

"How are you feeling Ren?"

"Tired. I did use Shadeon's power several times today." I said.

"You certainly are lucky, it's like you're drawing other persona users to yourself." Morgana said.

"I'm going to sleep, night Mona." I said.

"Night Ren." Morgana said as I dozed off. "It's strange, this feels like more than just luck."

As I slept, I was summoned to the velvet room with Shadeon. We were getting scolded by Caroline and Justine for losing control but also praised for getting rid of the one stained with greed. This is starting to feel like a game to me and I don't like it. Shade Warning is also off now with the defeat of Kaneshiro. That is a huge relief to me that's for sure.

"So, are there still ancient personas that are still around?" I asked.

"Not that we are aware of inmate." Caroline said.

"Yes, if we knew this then such information would have been shared with you." Justine said. "Why do you ask inmate?"

"Because Shadeon sensed an ancient persona's power even if it was in a slightly weakened state. It was trying to mess with my cognition while I was talking to one of my confidants."

They starred at me in a stunned silence and looked to their master Igor, and then to each other.

"If that's true, why were we not told?" Caroline said quietly.

"I do not now Caroline, maybe it's in an only half awakened state that it can't fully activate. But I do not like this." Justine also said quietly. "Inmate, please carry on keeping an eye on this confidant."

"I will." I said.

When I woke up in the morning I checked the schedule this morning. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, it's Makoto, I have some good news. Kaneshiro called off the debt and has deleted the pictures." she said. "However, he's gone into police custody to ensure that he doesn't disappear."

"True, with him being a mafia leader there's a possibility that he could be silenced for good if his men got him." I said.

"Indeed, but is this the change of heart? I'm sorry, I'm curious."

"This could be the start of the change of heart yes, we just have to wait and see." I said.

"Very well, and thank you. You know, the principal asked me to investigate the Phantom Thieves but don't worry, he doesn't know anything." she said. "I'll be ending my investigation today. After all, I know now that the Phantom Thieves are just."

"Thanks Makoto." I said smiling a bit. "And welcome to the team."

I could tell that on the other end of the line, she was smiling. We hung up and I got ready for the day. We have school and I have a busy day ahead of me. Hanging out with Yusuke, I need to check on Dr. Tae, work at the triple 7 store, and then tonight I have to meet up with that fortune teller, the reporter, Iwai, and Mishima. It's going to be a busy day for me for sure. I don't need to meet up with Kasumi or Dr. Maruki today. I guess that they are busy. But I am concerned about Dr. Tae and Mishima. Mishima is acting like he's becoming distorted and Dr. Tae is losing hope.

I got to school and we were having a busy day. Everyone was talking about the latest calling card even during class. After school, I realized Ann wanted to talk to me about how Shiho was doing and wanted to get her a crepe. I met her rival in the fashion industry and felt that she uses lies to get what she wants.

"Ann, you okay?" I asked her.

"She ticks me off sometimes but that fake crying could be helpful."

"True, it could." Ann said. "I'll work on that skill when you are trying to negotiate with Shadows."

She gave me a smile and I smiled back, I went to check on Yusuke next to see how he was doing. He needed an opinion on his painting and when I saw it, the painting had a very dark aura to it.

"What do you think Ren?"

"It's a good painting Yusuke, but I feel something is missing to it."

"Oh? Do tell." he said looking interested in my opinion.

"It's true that some humans have dark twisted desires, but that's only a portion of the human heart, there's something missing and I can't place my finger and what that might be."

"Hmm..."

Yusuke took a better look at his painting and frowned.

"Now that you mention it, something does feel to be missing." he said before looking at me with a smile. "Thank you Ren, I knew you have an excellent eye for art."

"Alright, now, let's get you something to eat before you head back."

"That would be most helpful to me, thank you."

After getting him food, I went to visit Dr. Tae and she told me she hasn't found out anything yet so we just hung out that day and I helped her with her research for the medicine. After that, I left and worked at the 777 Store. It wasn't busy that day so I was able to leave early and earned 3,200 yen.

As the sun set, I met up with Iwai and paid off more of money I owed for the dagger, now I was closer to getting dad's dagger back. Iwai looked up.

"You're really set on getting that knife back for your dad."

"Yeah, It is my fault he had to sell it." I said.

We chatted a while and I left looking at the time. I can catch the train to go to see Ichiho. Maybe even encounter that fortune-teller again. And I did, she introduced herself as Chihaya. She told me I would get 5000 yen once I got home and then looked at the card sequence.

"This is strange."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The cards tell me about two choices you'll be forced to make. One leading to needing your friends help to come back to reality while being forever scarred, the other with the beast becoming content granting you ultimate power." she said.

She looked up at me in my eyes.

"You hold something so dangerous inside your very being. I see it staring into my own soul." she said a bit fearful but understanding somehow. "Please be careful as someone is also plotting your death."

She took out a stone.

"Can I offer you a holy stone?" she asked. "Only 100,000 yen."

"No thank you, I need to catch the train before it's too late." I said. "See you again perhaps."

"Have a safe trip home." she said smiling.

I took the train home and when I got back, Sojiro was smiling.

"Hey, how's your money situation?" he asked.

Uh..." I said thinking about how much I've spent in the past few weeks.

"I knew it." he chuckled. "Here, I got lucky with a lottery ticket so I'll share some with you."

He gave me 5000 yen and then went to check on the curry. I gulped cause Chihaya's prediction was right on the dot and if she was right about that, sometime in the near future, I have a choice to make.

The next day I was working on training and working on my relationships with my friends and confidants. Now the twin wardens were my confidants too so completing their tasks are important but some of the needed personas I need for the fusions are out of my reach for now. We'd even hang out at Penguin Sniper playing pool or darts. Nothing really of interest asides me learning.

"Ren?"

"Yeah Makoto?"

I was training.

"Isn't over-training just as dangerous as not training?" she asked.

"Probably, I'd have to ask Shadeon. How are things going?"

"Well, my sister will be home tonight. So I'll let you know what she says if anything."

I stopped training and picked up my water to drink it. We have a while before we see if the change of heart worked. Might as well continue with our tasks in Mementos and meeting with my confidants.


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know Ann better and the beginning of a summer mystery.

Persona 5 Royal AU

Chapter 30

I woke up early one morning to my phone ringing and heard Ann on the other end.

"Ann, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hey um...Can you help me pick up some things from the store? It's a cosmetics store."

"Sure, give me a bit to get dressed."

"Can I just meet you there? Please?"

She sounded sad and a bit nervous.

"Yeah, tell you what, I'll let you into Leblanc." I said yawning.

I got up and went downstairs after texting Sojiro letting him know a friend really needed to come over. I'll make Ann a cup of coffee. When she arrived, she had covered her arms in bandages.

"Ann?" I said worried. "Come in."

She walked in and I undid her bandages.

"These are nasty scars, what happened?"

"I...Was the victim of an attack before moving here. I use smudge-proof and water proof foundation to cover the scars cause they look bad in fashion." she said. "I'm scared to go to the store and have people think that I am a danger to myself."

"True, someone would assume that very thing. Ryuji wears a leg brace or leg sleeve when he over-exerts himself during our missions." I said.

"Really? I didn't know that." she said as I made her coffee.

"Here, have some coffee, we'll set out after you're more awake. I can tell you're still tired." I said. "Does your job know too?"

"Yeah, they do. They asked me to show the scars off but I'm afraid of what some people will think seeing my scars." she said.

"Screw what they think. People like to gossip all the damn time Ann, if you let that stop you from being you then you won't get far with your heart." I said.

"Ren..."

"I'm not forcing you to uncover the scars. But you know I'm right."

"Yeah you're right but can we get more foundation from the store till I'm comfortable with it?" she asked.

"Course we can." I said.

She finished her coffee and I did the dishes. We went to the store and she picked up more foundation that she uses to cover the scars. Since it was early still, I was working on tasks and met up with Yusuke at the art Exhibit. Sadly no one like his painting and an art critic said mean things about it to set Yusuke off on purpose.

"Let's go Yusuke, we'll work on finding your answer."

"Of course, thank you Ren."

I decided to check on Mishima as he's been acting weird lately. He wanted me to force a change of heart of an old school bully. Mishima was becoming distorted by thinking he'd become famous if he was our manager. I have to stop him. I texted the others.

Ren: Meet me at the hide-out. It's an emergency.

Ann: What's wrong Ren?

Yusuke: I was just about to ask that myself.

Ren: It's about Mishima, he's trying to force a target he wants us to deal with on us.

Makoto: This is serious, it can't wait till tomorrow.

We met up and I told them about the request Mishima gave me.

"Dude, Mishima's not a bad guy though." Ryuji said.

"But anyone can become twisted by distortion when they have or find an object of desire." Morgana stated.

"We need to clear his head before it really gets bad." Ann said.

"She's right." Yusuke said.

"If we let this go with him knowing who we are, he could use our identities as blackmail. We can't risk it." I said. "Maybe we can avoid fighting him."

We nodded and went into the metaverse. We found Mishima and he wanted to talk to me by myself. Telling me he was content with being a zero.

"So you're content with just chasing after fame?" I asked.

"Huh?" Shadow Mishima said.

"Fame sometimes comes at a cost Mishima, you are helpful but not in this state." I said turning around. "You can change your own heart."

"I need the Phantom Thieves! I..." he said as I walked away.

The next night, I checked on him after getting my morning tasks done and he apologized for what he did. I decided that Shadeon and I can entrust him with our secret.

"Mishima, can I count on you to keep my dark secret?"

"Sure, I mean you already saw the state of my heart when I was losing it." he said.

I looked around and thankfully no one was nearby. I closed my eyes letting them glow, I opened them slowly and he saw the marking under my eye as well as the fact one eye was red and the other was yellow.

"Whoa!" he said surprised.

"I have a dark entity inside of me, one using me as a vessel since I was able to unlock his cage. This red eye of mine is how he is showing himself to you right now. If we were somewhere else, you could see him if I summon him via his power." I said.

"Doesn't it make it hard to conceal him?"

"Yeah, if my emotions are out of whack then my eye you see glowing red will bleed. It's actually quite painful." I said.

"Sounds like it." he said. "Alright, your secret is safe with me! But why did you tell me anyway?"

"There may be a day I need your help. I'll be counting on you and everyone else." I said.

"You make it sound like something bad could happen to you." he said.

"Just promise me, if I get lost in the dark...You'll all come for me." I said.

"Okay, I promise." he said realizing I was serious.

We parted ways for the night and I did a few more tasks including meeting up with the reporter and made a deal with her that I'd give her info in exchange for articles on the Phantom Thieves. I also met up with Toranosuke to help him with his campaign. Today he was meeting with someone at the hotel buffet. That guy tried getting him to side with him and I disagreed.

Part of the reason I am doing this is so I can call for help should I fall into the darkness if Shadeon possesses me fully. Truth is, that was part of my nightmare. Now I think it was more than just a nightmare.

Soon the news talked about how Kaneshiro confessed and it was credited to the police however, many people knew it was because of the phantom thieves. We were going to talk about celebrating but Exams were coming up.

"Aw man!" Ryuji said after Makoto informed us.

"I'll help you guys study but you gotta try harder okay." I said smiling.

So we eventually met up at Leblanc to discuss about the celebration. Yusuke was with us too and we decided to have sushi to celebrate our victory.

"First of all, you have to do well alright." Makoto said. "Hey Ren, you okay? You seem distracted?"

"Well, I just need to know....Will you guys save me should I fall into darkness?" I asked.

"Of course man!" Ryuji said smiling.

"Totally!" Ann said.

"Indeed, though it's worrisome what brings this question on." Yusuke said.

"I agree with Yusuke." Makoto said.

"Same here, does it have to do with your nightmare and what the fortune teller told you?" Morgana asked.

"Nightmare?" Ann said.

"Ren had a really bad nightmare a while back and his eye bled pretty bad." Morgana said.

"Ren, you should have told me this." Shadeon told me. "You should've told them."

"I didn't want to worry any of you. Sorry." I said.

"Nah, forget it man, we can worry about it if it reoccurs more than once." Ryuji said.

Everyone nodded and we got back to studying. Once we finished, everyone went home and I cleaned up the mess. The next three days of exams went very well for me, when I got a strange text at Lunch from an unknown number.

???: You are the leader of the phantom thieves correct?

Ren: Who is this?

My message didn't go through which was unsettling.

???: I have a job for you.

???: It involves a change of heart.

???: I will send the necessary item soon.

The messages stopped but I was still unsettled. Who was this person and what did they want? How did they find out about us?

"What's the matter Ren?" Morgana asked.

Morgana looked at my phone.

"Uh oh, this doesn't seem good." he said. "We need to contact the others."

I took out my phone and texted the others to meet at the hide-out. We met up and I showed them the messages and told them I couldn't respond to the messages.

"This isn't good if they knew how to get into your phone." Makoto said.

"What do we do?" Yusuke said.

"I guess we just wait for whoever this is contacts me again." I said.

"Guess that's all we can do." Morgana said. "Since we're here, should we do tasks?"

"Sounds good to me." I said. 

"I wish I could today." Makoto said. "Sis is still very upset about our success against Kaneshiro."

"Yeah, I have to do grocery shopping today." Ryuji said.

"Sorry Ren, sorry Mona." Ann said.

"Ah that's okay Lady Ann." Morgana said.

"I am busy as well with my art today." Yusuke said.

"Don't forget to swing by sometime for curry." I said.

"Wouldn't miss it." he said smiling.

We split up for the day and I got meeting up with my confidants. That night I went to meet up with Akechi, looks like he wasn't busy today. He seemed upset so I asked him about it.

"Ah well, with the Phantom Thieves latest victory, people have been hard on me for my criticism of them." he said.

"Yeah, people are like that. They believe one thing and then go to the next big thing that seems to be more right than the others." I said. "It always happens."

"I suppose you're right." he said. "Other than that, how are you feeling? I mean the last time we spoke was after a game of pool."

"I've been well." I said before sipping the coffee. 'Leblanc's coffee is better.'

"Ah good, what about your eye? Has it bled anymore?"

"Yeah it has, though as I said before it's normal for me." I said.

"A medical condition perhaps?" Akechi said.

"Yeah you could say that." I said.

We had a long chat before we both parted ways. I then traveled to meet up with Iwai. He has a task for me to do tonight. Wonder what it is? When I arrived there wasn't much aside doing tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, the story is closer to the choice and then I will be working on both paths posting them at the same time as different sections that you can choose to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know if there is anywhere I can improve to make the story more enjoyable.


End file.
